Overlords of the Elven Dominion
by Azure Seriu
Summary: After twelve years the popular DMMORPG Yggdrasil is shutting down it's servers. In its last minutes members of the Elf only guild Tears Of Elvhenan say good bye to the game the love. (Thank you for all the reviews and pms I greatly appreciate all the encouragement and ideas) Ains and company will be featured later on in this story.
1. Red King In A White Castle

In the far East of Elfhiem on the silver coast amongst the waves of the Swan Sea lies the Great Guild Base of Lokelonde, a magnificent citadel of white and gold towers. Nestled in a natural harbor made of white rock that shimmers like starlight. The buildings and walkways gleamed like fresh snow as waterfalls roar past and underneath them into the sea. Flawless marble statues of lions and dragons scattered the city. Along the inside of the most outer wall, green farmland stretched out. And in the center of this vast cityscape, the crown jewel and entrance to the dungeon, a grand castle that glittered like pearl adorned with emerald and sapphire with two crystalline towers reaching up into the sky.

The Great Guild Base of Lokelonde belongs to the guild called The Tears of Elvhenan who's nine founding members were the first to find and master the Evanuris or Ancient Elves class, this plus the fact that the guild scouted and recruited the most influential Elven players in Yggdrasil which once numbered well over a hundred made them a force to be reckoned with even before the taking of Lokelonde

The Lost City of Lokelonde has 15 levels. It boasts an impressive 3000 levels for NPCs which is the norm for one of the nine great guild bases but because the guilds 55 player legion had beat the level 95 dungeon and the world boss within on the first try they were rewarded special classes and jobs for Elves and Dark Elves, three world items and a host of both combative and non-combative NPCs ranging from level 30 to 75 capable of defending the dungeon collecting resources and accumulating wealth for the guild.

Thanks to the strategic location of Lokelonde being between a mountain range and the sea the only paths are a mountain pass or a secret route through the mountain which can only be accessed by the resident guild not many enemy guilds have attempted to raid the dungeon and the ones who have never made it passed the fourth floor only due to the number of NPCs they would have to go threw before even getting to the castle. Due to the nature of Tears of Elvhenan's guild master, Azanar, High King of Lokelonde all enemy elf players were offered a place in the guild and all none elves were offered mercenary positions by High Commander Evunial being the more tolerant of the two he would even take requests from Heteromorphs.

One of the main reasons guilds have attempted to raid Lokelonde was to get a hold of one item: The Tome of Algar'nan which unlocked the very potent Evanuris class for Elves and Dark Elves which the guild kept in the treasury and would only let members use unless someone was willing to pay an exuberant fee or trade something of equal value.

The Tears of Elvhenan had three main groups: The Evanuris, which could only be held by nine players at once and consisted of the senior member and those chosen to take their place, These players also acted as a council to the High King. The Eldarin, which represented the twelve strongest non-senior members who reported directly to the High Commander, and the Elvhan, which represented all other members of the guild.

As time went on, more and more members of the guild started to leave Yggdrasil, and before anyone knew it, the last day had already come, and only five members were online.

GREAT CASTLE OF LOKELONDE:

Evunial, High Commander of Lokelonde stood before a grand open window from which he marveled at the splendor of the city he had been charged with protecting for so long. He was clad in gold-embroidered white and blue formal wear toped with a blue and white fur cloak similar to the ones all the High ranking members wore. The bronzed skinned dark elves silver and blue hair danced in the artificial wind as his heterochromic eyes one gold and one blue looked out to the sea. The Dark Elf let out a heavy sigh. "Damn, I am gonna miss this place." he said as he brought up a menu "hmm, only one hour left".."This sucks!!" He exclaimed. Just then, another elf walked into the room and spoke. He had light skin, short spikey blond hair with one blue eye and one red. he was wearing black and white formal wear. "Hey man, what are doing up here all alone?" His voice was kind and welcoming.

"Oh, hey Grizz, was just taking in the view one more time while I can," Evunial replied.

Grizzly walked up and took a look out of the window. "That never gets old." he said. "but come on, let's go, your twin sent me to get you. He wants his second in command in the thrown room." Evunial sighed in defeat. "I guess it can't be helped then."

THE THRONE ROOM

Magnificent braziers enclosing each of the twelve marble columns light up the entire throne hall and cover the hall in warm oranges and dancing shadows. The intricately carved woodwork, hanging from the curved ceiling dance in the flickering light, while memorials and stone effigies look down upon the slate floor of this elegant hall.

A sapphire rug runs from the throne to the doors and is matched by smaller ones on either side of the hall while pointed banners with the guilds embellished crest of a silver dragon and a golden lion standing in defense of a white tree decorate the walls. Between each banner hangs a lantern, none but a few have been lit and, in turn, illuminate the artistic depictions of the highest-ranking guild members below them. Drapes cover huge windows colored the same sapphire as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with emblazoned edges and gold leaves.

Two towering thrones sit at the head of the Great hall the first, of white gold sits beneath one of the two overlooking statues of the legendary beasts on the guilds crest The noble Lion.

The throne is covered in nothing but labyrinthine inscriptions and fixed on each of the front legs is a ruby-encrusted suns. The broad pillows are a dark scarlet, and these, too, have been adorned with burnished needlework.

The second, an impressive throne of jade, sits beneath a great sapphire Dragon. The throne is covered in hallowed crests, and fixed on each of the broad ears is a sapphire moon. The comfortable pillows are a dark turquoise, and these, too, have been adorned with emblazoned needlework. And along the sapphire rug, eight similar but smaller thrones sat four on each side for the other Evanuris.

Evunial walked into the great hall that could easily hold a hundred players but saw only three sitting and laughing about old times. Sitting in the white gold throne was his brother Azanar, Guild Master, and HighKing of Lokelonde. The powerful Elven mage was a sight to behold, his long crimson hair flowing like fire over his pale features his heterochromic eyes peered through his red bangs, his left gold like his brother's and the other an emerald sheen. He was Clad in his divine class gold-embroidered crimson robes, which laid loosely upon the thin red and black Dragon hide leather, which covered most of his body except for his Adamantite gauntlets and grieves.

The High King smiled and stood as he saw his younger brother approaching

"Mae g'ovannen!"(Welcome) the King exclaimed.

"(My brother is such a nerd..)" Evunial Thought to himself while smiling back. "(but then again so am I...)" he continued before replying.

"Hîr vain." (My Lord)

Just then, one of the two elves that were sitting in one of the eight thrones let out an annoyed sigh. the dark elf had short blue spiky hair and red eyes and was wearing a full set of hooded black and white plate armor. "Can we not role play right now. I know all us senior members needed to learn those Elven languages, but come on, we got like thirty minutes left." He said with a groan.

"Haha, fair enough, Ninja," Azanar said, his smile still evident.

"I still can't believe we have to leave all this behind." The other sitting elf stated. He was a fair-skinned elf with blonde hair purple eyes, one light and one dark. He wore black and white robes.

"You got that right, Chaos. after all the Blood sweat and tears we put into Lokelonde alone." Evunial chimed in. "Staying up for seventy-two hours at a time, groups of us taking turns farming all the XP and gold needed for this place. And don't even get me started on the floor, Guardians!"The High Commander exclaimed, gesturing toward the NPCs standing next to the thrones.

"Oh, Geez, don't remind me," Grizzly said, resting his face in his right hand.

"Hahaha," Azanar laughed, remembering all the hours Evunial and Grizzly spent editing the NPCs."You and Grizz did put a lot of work into them, their personalities clans, traditions, rituals, stories, and songs, how each one feels about each other and history before and after we united all their warring clans under one banner not to mention the different languages each clan spoke." The Red King finished.

"For the record, I am still pissed WE had to learn those damn languages." Chaos said abruptly.

"Aw, come on, you gotta admit it was pretty cool to be able to talk freely while being raided, and no one understands us." Grizz reasoned.

"Besides, it was not that hard to learn," Evunial added. "Says the nerd." Blaze snorted.

"I prefer Fantasy Enthusiast." Evunail joked.

"Soo a Nerd," Chaos said, earning a laugh from the room.

"Well, I think I am gonna call it a night guys. I gotta get some sleep I got work in the morning." Ninja said as he looked at the time. "

"Yeah, me too," Grizz stated before continuing. "Is it weird that I feel bad for leaving them all alone?" He said while looking at the NPCs.

"Nah. Besides Azanar and me or off tomorrow so we will stay on till the servers shut down." Evunial said reassuringly.

"Ok, man, I will talk to you guys tomorrow," Grizz said with a smile. One by one, the group of Elves said there goodbyes for the night till only Azanar and Evunial where left.

The two elves stood in the grand hall. Azanar edited his NPC, while Evunial inspected his NPC, Aenor, a black-haired Elf with orange and red eyes wearing hooded black and red leather armor one more time. He noticed his brother and walked over. "What are you doing with Haleir over there?" Evunial asked as he walked over to inspect the NPC; it was a pretty little elf that reached just under the Duos chests. She had slightly tanned skin, wild shoulder-length red hair, with one green eye and the other blue. She was wearing a white fur cloak made from a wolf's pelt, which hid most of her small frame. His eye twitched after reading. "Loves her big brother Azanar? Really?" Azanar jumped back. "What?" The High King asked.

"This is why people think you are weird," Evunial stated. A look of suspicion etched upon his face. "Come on, bro, you know I've always wanted a little sister, but all I ever got was you." Evunial just stared at his brother, the look of suspicion still on his face.

"Revenge wouldn't even care," Azanar reasoned.

Evunial's stare intensified.

"Uhh, Here I know, I'll put your name here too. Then it won't be so weird." Azanar said as he typed."

What..wait. Don't." Evunial said before Azanar pressed enter. The two stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"So speaking of the family, are you gonna be coming down for Christmas?" Evunial asked, breaking the silence. "I think Dad would be really happy to see you." "I don't know man..you know we are not on the best terms since I started working as a game developer," Azanar replied.

"I know big bro, but it would be nice to have everyone at home for the holidays," Evunial stated.

"Hmmm... I will think about it, ok," Azanar answered. Evunial smiled brightly as he finished with Aenor.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Azanar asked as he walked up toward his throne, passing the NPCs gathered there. "Well, actually, since I maxed him yesterday, I was gonna take Calagon and Aenor here for one final flight over the swan sea before the servers shut down." The Dark Elf answered.

"Calagon? didn't you get him with your Dragonkin class for getting the killing blow on the Dragon of Lokelonde six years ago?" Azanar asked as he sat on his throne. "Yup..." Evunial answered.

"And you just maxed him yesterday?" Azanar asked, shocked.

"Well, he took a crap ton of XP, so I and Revenge just leveled him up whenever we could. Never even got to test his full build." Evunial said, lamenting all the hard work.

"Well, While you do that...I am going to sit here and bask in the Glory of Elvhenan!!" The High King Said dramatically. "Haha Na lû e-govaned vîn."(Until next we meet) Evunial said as he brought up the menu before jumping out a window with Aenor and summoning Calagon, a black and red dragon Lord. And as Evunial flew out over the sea at breakneck speeds, Azanar sat before his magnificent court and raised his right hand, prompting all NPCs to kneel. he then leaned back, closed his eyes, and as the clock struck midnight, he replied to his brother's farewell. "Savo 'lass a lalaith"(Have joy and laughter.)

"Hmm," The Elf king thought to himself as the clock started back at 00:00:01. "Hmmmmmm," he thought again, now visibly irritated. " Really, devs? you can't even let me say goodbye properly." "It was hard enough as it was," Azanar said, closing his eyes as he leaned forward and laid his face in his hands. His eyes then burst wide open. "What the!?.." he thought to himself as he stared at his hands. "I can feel my face and my hands. That should not be possible," he raised his hand and started poking the air. "what the hell? Where is my console?" The crimson-haired Elf said alarmed.

Just then, Azanar heard a feminine voice, "Melda tár?" he looked down from his throne only to see Mithrein, the leader of the floor Guardians, with a very concerned look on her face. The Elven woman in question had long flowing silver hair, a slender yet curvy body as flawless as her face. To call her beautiful would be an understatement. She was wearing a silver and blue dress that laid slightly snug against her skin. She saw his look of surprise and backed up. "Ánin apsenë Melda tár!" (Forgive me, my King). So much was going through Azanar's mind, "How is this possible?" He thought. "I can feel my heart beating in my chest, the warmth of the Sun Throne of Lokelonde on my back, The weight of the gauntlets on my hands." He scanned the room and noticed that the other floor guardian's faces had worried looks. "I need to figure out what's going on, but first..."

Azanar raised his right hand as he spoke. his voice was strong and commanding.

"All is well, Mithrein. Calm your self And speak in the common tongue" The room seemed to give a sigh of relief. "Of course, my King. My sincerest apologies for disturbing you, but you seemed troubled. I merely wished to inquire if all was well." The Elven beauty stated.

"What the hell her lips are moving," he thought before replying. "There is nothing for you to apologize for." The High King said. "You were right to enquire, but there is no need to worry. I am fine." Mithrein's eyes lit up. "Oh, you don't know How relieved I am to hear that, my Lord. I worried that you might have regretted your choice," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Choice?" Azanar asked, confused.

"Oh, to go with the other Evanuris to take a rest from eternity, of course." Azanar rubbed his chin while he thought. "Holy crap, this is really happening, and these guys really think the others just went to sleep? " Then another elf moved toward the throne and addressed the king.

The defense commander of Lokelonde, Sylvas, his pale skin marked with black runes of power ending a little after his collar bone leaving his face pristine, his black hair was shaved on the left side showing off his ears with pride as the rest of his hair flowed down the back of his head and rested on his right shoulder. he was wearing a heavy black and gold cloak topped with a wolf pelt over intricate battle mage armor. "And words can not express our eternal gratitude for you and Lord Evunial's kindness, not leaving us here alone." The King shot out of his throne, startling Mithrein and Sylvas as a Realization came over him, causing him to look around frantically. "Evunial!!" He yelled out before one of his rings on his left hand glowed, and an outside force shined around him, calming him down. Now calmed, he remembered their last conversation, and watching his brother leave.

He then addressed the court. "Haleir come forward." the petite Elf walked up to the throne. Her wild red hair and white cloak bounced as she stopped before the Elf king. "Your command, Dear Brother? She asked her king. A feeling of regret passed through Azanar before being calmed by an outside force again."Take your Dread Wolf pack and check the perimeter for the High Commander. Report to me as soon as possible." He said as he waved his hand.

"It will be done." The small beast master replied as she bowed before vanishing from sight. "Everyone else returns to your floor and secure it." "Yes, Sire!" The whole room complied.

Azanar sat upon his throne and looked at the guild menu while Mithrein and Sylvas anxiously awaited further orders.

"Evunial's, Calalgon's and Aenor's names are all highlighted, so he is here, but I can't message him, which could mean the messaging system is bugged or he might be out of range. Hmmm, I could try a player contact spell, but can I even use magic?" Azanar thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. None of this should be possible, touch, smell, in all my work in programming I... He glanced upward and noticed the worried expressions on the two elves in the room. "Aww man, they must sense my unease. I need to stop worrying and figure out what still works and what we are capable of right now." He thought as he stood up from his throne. "Mithrein, Sylvas," he beckoned.

"Yes? my King." The two replied in unison. "I am heading to the ninth floor training grounds. Why don't the two of you accompany me?"He asked with a kind smile. The two gave each other a confused look and then looked back at Azanar before nodding and vanishing.

A moment later, the trio stood before a tunnel leading into the training grounds. Azanar examined one of the four necklaces that laid upon his chest. Each one holding a brilliant jewel of varying colors. One was blood red and encased in gold. One was black in a Mythril casing and seemed to hold the night sky within; the other was an emerald green and exuded life energy. The one he held in his hand was a flawless crystalline jewel with bright and radiant lights dancing within. "Excellent, the Great Jewels of Lokelonde still allow for seamless teleportation between floors." He then looked at the ring on his left hand. "(The Ring Of Solomon. It increases wisdom exponentially, but it seems its lore power to keep Kings calm has become real as well.)" He thought as he began walking down the corridor. As they walked, Sylvas seemed visibly bothered before addressing his King, "My King, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Sylvas," Azanar answered, continuing down the corridor.

"If I may, there is no need for you to ask us if we would like to follow your orders, your very whims are our commands." Azanar stopped in front of the doors to the training grounds "(Hmmm their programming doesn't seem to have been affected they are still crazy loyal. But it will be difficult if I have to act kingly all the time.") He then turned around and looked at the two guardians of Lokelonde. "Mithrein, Sylvas, you two were handcrafted to be the smartest and wisest of Lokelonde's guardians, and with the other Evanuris having left to sleep, you are also my greatest advisers so I would like it if when it was just us, we could speak as friends." The two guardian's stared dumbstruck at their Lord. "You honor us, my King," Sylvas said with a bow.

"It would be an unequaled pleasure," Mithrein said as she also bowed. Azanar smiled, then turned and opened the door revealing a beautiful night sky.

The ninth floor was unique because it was connected to the castle but was a walled-off area that could be accessed from the outside by guild members and NPCs for training and testing builds. Azanar marveled at the beauty above him, "This is not Yggdrasil," he thought before lowering his gaze to the training grounds. Soldiers sparred, and archers shot arrows at training dummies made of various ores ranging from steel to Mythril and even adamantite. Once the soldiers noticed Azanar, they all stopped what they were doing and lined up for inspection. "At ease elvhan, where is Argon? Azanar asked as he walked between the ranks. "He went to check the defenses of the lower city, Sire." One of the soldiers answered. "(Hmmm so they can even make individual decisions.. interesting.") he thought to himself. "Send a message to him to return as soon as possible."

"Right away, my Lord." The Elf said before heading to relay the message.

"Now then time to see if magic still works," Azanar said as he walked to the middle of the training area, a battle arena where two massive golems stood, one a tier 6 Mythril and the other a tier 7 Adamantite. "Which one would you like to test your might against my Lord?" Mithrein asked, "Hmmm, let's try both." He said as he stepped into the arena. "ACTIVATE ALL." The two golems roared, creating a gust of wind that caused Azanar's hair and clothes to flap in the wind. "(Even though these guys were nothing to me in Yggdrasil, I feel like I should be scared or worried or may be cautious, but I feel none of that if anything I feel..)" Azanar raised his right hand.

" TIER 9 ELDER INFERNO." "Bored." in an instant, a column of fire engulfed both golems. All in attendance watched in awe as flames danced, melting the golems to nothing. A few moments passed, then the light dissipated, leaving only ash. "Truly magnificent," Mithrein and Sylvas said in unison. Then the sound of loud booming claps started coming from the gate leading to the city. "My thoughts exactly, but what are Golems to the King of the Evanuris ."The captain said as he made his approach. He was a giant of an elf, had dark skin, light green eyes, and long black hair, which was shaved bald on the sides and styled into a ponytail reaching his lower back. He was clad in gold and silver colored adamantine armor.

The Towering elf knelt, his hand on his heart before Azanar "My King." Azanar placed a hand upon the warrior's shoulder. "Rise Argon, there's no need for that," The High King said as he rose him to his feet. "Now tell me, How are our defenses? Azanar asked. "Impenetrable sire, only I don't believe we are in Yggdrasil anymore if the sky and location of Lokelonde are any indication."The dark elf stated while pointing upward. "The constellations are all wrong. "Sylvas said as he examined the night sky."

"And where are we located now?" Mithrein asked. "Well, my lady, I think it would be better if I showed you," Argon said as he walked up the stone step to the walkway on the walls. Upon the wall, Azanar took in the new scenery. The city still laid against the sea. Its great ships still in the harbor. But where once stood an imposing mountain range was now vast grasslands. "This is not good. We can be seen from miles around! Sylvas said, alarmed. Just then, Haleir came up the stairs and bowed before Azanar with sadness in her eyes.

"I could not find our dear brother. I looked and looked.. but...I have failed you...I failed you both." She said, barely holding back her tears. Without thinking, Azanar embraced The little Assassin while standing her up. "You have failed no one, Haleir," He said with a kind smile as he wiped the tears from her face. The others simply watched in awe of the compassion of their king.

"All this means is that he must have been sent somewhere else in this world." Azanar reasoned. Argon then spoke out. "If that is the case, then I humbly ask to take a detachment of our best scouts with Haleir and two Dread Wolves to track him and the others down and bring them home. And if anything is foolish enough to get in our way..." Mithrein then placed a hand on Argon's cheek and spoke. "Be calm, dear Argon. I understand how you feel, but now is not the time to be rash. Cutting across this world in search of them when we know next to nothing about it would be unwise." Azanar then questioned. And what do you think would be wise, Mithrein?" Mithrein still not use to being counsel to Gods stuttered a bit while answering. W..well, I believe we should bolster our defenses, secure Lokelonde, and gain an understanding of this world before taking any actions on a grand scale.

"(Hmmm, I'd feel better if Evunial was here with me, but she does make a good point.)" The Elven King thought before looking at Sylvas. "And what do you think, Sylvas?" Having more time to prepare, Sylvas kept his composer. " My King, I agree with Mithrein. Evunial is the greatest blade of the Evanuris and has no equal among warriors and has both Aenor and Calagon at his side. I don't think we have any reason to worry for his safety."

"(Hhmm, He is right about Evunial being strong even among World Champions. But I still don't like just waiting. If only we could at least get a message to him..Wait..) "I know what to do." Azanar announced, causing the other elves to listen with anticipation. "We will secure the city, and once we have obtained enough information on this new world, we will spread the name of Lokelonde to every corner of the map and bring Evunial to us."

"Excellent plan of action, my King," Sylvas said. And then Mithrein chimed in, "Yes, and once Evunial is back at your side, we can begin preparations on bringing your glorious dream to fruition." Azanar stopped intrigued by Mithrein's comment. "And what is my dream, Mithrein? Azanar asked. "To bring all the Elvhan clans under the protection of the Evanuris and show the world the true power of our people."

("Wow, I forgot how hardcore I was about role-playing the leader of an Elven pantheon when we first started the guild, all the hard work, all the time, all the attention to detail put into each guardian, they all represent a precious moment with my friends. And if they need me to be the leader I envisioned then...") "Thank you, Mithrein." Azanar said with a smile.

"For what my lor.." She began before being cut off. "No need to wait for Evunial's return, we can begin preparations immediately." Azanar began. "Haleir, take your scouts and place illusion runes at the four great gates, and in the morning, send scouts to look for any settlements nearby." "It will be done, big brother." She said before running down the stone steps. "Mithrein, Sylvas, make sure our anti-teleportation barriers are still functioning properly and then use illusion magic to increase the power of the runes we must be invisible."

"As you wish my Lord," The two elves spoke in unison yet again before leaving. Azanar then looked to Argon. "Argon, notify the other guardians to stay on high alert and keep the soldiers sharp we may have already been noticed."

"On my honor, my King..but what of our citizens I fear they are uneasy due to our current state of affairs." "(Hmmm, Of course, they are why wouldn't they be... I have a long way to go before I am a proper king.)" Azanar thought to himself.

"I will put our people's minds at ease Argon leave it to me." "Of course, my Lord." The giant elf said before leaving Azanar alone on the wall. He looked down at the sprawling sleeping city below, his keen eyes taking in every beautiful inch. "Well, let's see if it works," The High mage said as he rose his hands TARGET CITIZENS, MAXIMISE RANGE, MAXIMISE MAGIC, TIER 8 CALMING WIND. A burst of wind came from Azanar's hands and overtook the city riding all minds of worry. " That's good for now. I should get some sleep, got a lot to do tomorrow...I hope you are ok out there, little brother."

Character sheets

Azanar:

Race: Elvish

Title: High King of Lokelonde

Jobs:

Archmage Warrior Lvl10

Archmage Lvl 15

Archmage Smith Lvl 10

Cleric Lvl 10

Divine Cleric Lvl 10

Elementalist Lvl 10

Druid Lvl 10

High Druid Lvl 10

Conqueror of Flames Lvl 10


	2. A Rumble in The Mountains

SOMEWHERE IN A SNOWY MOUNTAIN RANGE

Winds howl and snowfall over a vast mountain range. And in middle of a snow-covered field lies a black and red dragon curled around Evunial who's head was lying on the dragon's stomach. The dragon was lying on a patch of green grass protected from the snow and the cold by a golden magic barrier.

Evunial stirred before opening his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?"

Evunial said as his eyes took in his surroundings. The sky above him was obscured by snow and wind, but he could feel the soft grass below him. "What's this?" he thought aloud as he touched the scaled hide behind his head.

"Ah, High Commander, you are awake!" A deep and primal voice came from behind him, causing him to jump up and face its owner.

"Calagon?" Evunial said, confused.

The dragon had wide emerald eyes that sat gracefully within the creature's horned, angular skull, which gave the beast a somewhat intimidating looking appearance. Several large horns sat atop its head, just above its thick, curved ears. Several rows of small horns ran down the sides of each of its jawline. Its nose was long and had two thick, oval nostrils, and there were horns on its chin. Several huge teeth poked out from the side of its mouth and gave a slight hint at the terror hiding inside.

A long thick neck ran down from its head and into a colossal body. The top was covered in thick onyx scales, and rows of spikes ran down its spine. Its bottom was covered in radiant skin and was colored a lighter red, and black than the rest of its muscular limbs carried its body and allowed the creature to stand imposing and illustrious. Each limb had four digits, each of which ended in razor-like claws seemingly made of obsidian.

Enormous wings grew, starting from just above its shoulders and ended in the middle of its back. The wings were bladed in structure, the skin of the wings seemed to glow as if made from fire itself, and sharp tips grew from each ending like massive blades. The gigantic tail ended in a hard point and was covered in the same thick scales as its body.

"(Wait last I checked Calagon's dragon form didn't have a speech feature)" Evunial Thought to himself.

"We thought you had fallen into the sleep of the Evanuris," Calalgon said as he stood, his massive form cramped within the barrier, his voice filled with relief. "Aenor and I were fully prepared to watch over you until you awoke even if it took millennia." The dragon said resolutely.

"Well, how long was I asleep?" Evunial asked.

"A day and a half." The dragon said plainly.

"Almost two days!?" The silver elf asked, shocked.

Calagon just nodded in response.

"You watched over me all that time? Thank you, Calagon, that means a lot to me." Evunial said with a kind smile.

Calalgon was taken-a-back but quickly recovered. "No thanks needed my Lord. It is my honor and sacred duty to serve and watch over The High Commander of Lokelonde."

Evunial stood up, still processing the situation. "(Holy crap I am having an actual conversation with Calagon. This is freaking awesome! Gotta tell Azanar about this."

Evunial raised his right hand and poked the air. "Huh..where is my console?" Evunial asked as he continued poking the air. "I can't message Azanar without my console.. or a GM to report a problem, This is really bad I..." "(Wait freaking out won't help the situation. Deal now..Freak out later.)" He then took a deep breath and calmed down, He then looked at the dragon before him. "Where are we, Calagon?"

"I am not sure my Lord, one moment we were flying over the swan sea, and the next we were in a snow storm. I could not react fast enough.."

Evunial could feel the shame coming of the Dragon. He walked up and placed his hand upon the beast of myth. "It's ok, Calagon you couldn't have known, It's not your fault..." Evunial stopped as he felt Calagon's metal-like scales against his hand. "(No way! I can feel the individual scales on my fingertips, and the heat radiating from his hide.)"

Calalgon noticed his surprise. "What is it, Commander." The Onyx Dragon asked.

"Uh.. Nothing Calagon" He said as he took his hand off of The Dragon and examined it. "( Holy shit! I feel my breath quickening, the blood rushing through my veins, the grass under my feet as if I wasn't wearing boots. This is more than just feeling what my Avatar does...I am my Avatar!)"

Evunial then looked up, regaining his composure and looked around before speaking. "Where is Aenor?" The Elven Commander asked.

"Ah, He thought it would be best if I kept watch over you while he went to find a suitable location for your sleep chamber."

"(Hmmm even making decisions on their own, there was no A.I even close to this advanced in Yggdrasil.)" "Well, at least your barrier magic still works," Evunial said as he looked up at the barrier. Let's see what else works." Evunial said as he backed up a bit. "Calagon you look a little cramped in here, Take your Elven form."

"Right away, Commander. CHANGE FORM(ELVEN).

A magic Aura shined around The great beast enveloping him and then compressing into a humanoid shape of energy before dissipating, revealing The dragon's new form. He had light skin, green eyes, and spiky black hair with red streaks throughout. He was wearing red leather armor with green and gold accents going down chest and pauldrons, with a dense red fur cloak with the same accents going down the back.

"You were right, commander this does feel better." The Dragon turned elf said as he stretched. "Haha, I thought it would."

The commander said with a smile. "Now, then how about we try finding Aenor and figure out where we are," Evunial suggested.

"Sounds good, Commander." The dragon replied.

Evunial turned ready to leave but then stopped as he listened to an approaching sound. It was soft and lite like a feather tapping the snow. "( That's Aenor I can hear him getting closer. Elven senses are Awesome!)"

Evunial thought filled with excitement but regained his composure before speaking. "Never mind Calagon, looks like he is already here." The Silver Elf said as Aenor came through the barrier, he was now wearing a heavy fur variant of the hooded black and red dragon leather armor he was wearing before with a heavy black fur cloak and had a white and gold Elder Yue bow equipped with a quiver filled with black arrows. Aenor ran to Evunial before speaking.

"Díhen- nin! Hîr vuin." (You are awake! My lord.) Evunial was surprised by the outburst.

"(He speaks Elven! Hmmm out of the three main Elven languages we used for the guild NPCs two being from lord of the rings series and the last being from The Dragon age games I think I wrote in the elven dialect of Sindairn from Lord of the Rings as his main language mainly because it was the one I am most fluent in. Evunial then noticed the sad look on Aenor, who then spoke.

"Goheno nin" (I failed you.)

Evunial looked at Aenor, confused. "Huh...Am man theled?" (How so?) Evunial asked.

"I'm il ú- north- but cín her." (I did not stay by your side.) The archer said with his head down.

"Û! Agoreg has." (Nonsense! You did good). Evunial said with a bright smile as he placed his hands on Aenor's shoulders, causing Aenor to look up at his commander who continued.

"Im guren glassui a cín polod." (I thank you from my heart for your diligence).

Aenor's eyes lit up, and he nodded in acceptance.

Evunial took his hands off Aenor. "Peditham hi sui vellyn In i lamb -o adan plural edain." (Now, let us speak as friends in the common tongue). The High commander stated.

"Of course," Aenor said with a smile.

"Excellent," Evunial said as he walked past Aenor and looked in the direction the archer had come from.

"What did you find out while you were out there?" Evunial asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, we are no longer in Elfhiem or any of the nine realms for that matter. it is some other world."

"Hmm, given recent developments that dosen't surprise me," Evunial said while rubbing his chin and looked at something in his other hand.

Calagon then walked up to the duo. "No longer in Elfhiem? How is that possible?" The dragon asked?

"I am not sure," Aenor answered before Evunial spoke up.

"It does not matter, what does matters is finding Azanar... and Lokelonde," Evunial said matter o factly.

"But my Lord, how can we be sure that Lokelonde came to this world with us?" Aenor questioned.

Evunial turned to face his companions. "Because of this." Evunial held out a stone gleaming with light.

"The great Jewels of Lokelonde were designed by Azanar to only glow this bright when in the realm of the white city. Before that meant only in Elfhiem, but now that means... Evunial stoped, and Calagon continued.

"Our home is here...Somewhere."

"Exactly right, but before we go looking for it, we should get out of this blizzard," Evunial said as he turned to Aenor. "Calagon told me you went to find a suitable location for my sleeping chamber. Did you find one?" Evunial asked.

"I found an old castle to the north built into the mountain though whoever it belonged to must be long dead for trolls have overrun it. They even seem to have some form of a monarchy. I saw some elves and humans being kept prisoner as well. I was heading back to confer with Calagon on whether or not we should just free the prisoners or take the fortress."

Evunial crossed his arms in thought. "(Wow, that's a lot of info at once! So there are both elves and humans here, and monsters too! Hmmm, we should try testing our strength against the trolls and see what information we can get from the prisoners.)"

"Well, since we won't be needing a sleep chamber, we might as well free those prisoners."

Evunial said as he threw his fur cloak into his inventory and pulled a hooded heavy white fur cloak and threw it on, and put up the hood. His clothes glowed and changed as well. He now had a shimmering white and gold chest piece over his royal attire along with white gauntlets and grieves with gold accents. "You lead the way Aenor. Calagon, and I will follow," Evunial said, prompting Aenor to take point.

"Alright, let's go," Aenor said as he walked toward the barrier's edge. Calagon then dropped the barrier, and the blizzard rushed full force into the trio.

NEAR THE TROLL CASTLE

The snowstorm swirled around Evunial and the others, howling and raging as they moved through it with surprising ease.

"(This storm feels like a gentle breeze against my skin.") Evunial Thought as he walked through the storm.

"(So this is what my Cloak of the Last Frost's resistance to cold feels like..)" Evunial looked forward and noticed Aenor had stopped and knelt just before a cliff overlooking a canyon as the blizzard began to die down, Calagon and Evunial joined Aenor at the edge of the cliff.

"There it is," Aenor said as he pointed at the fortress. The castle was built into the mountain on the other side of the canyon and looked like it could have at one point been impressive, but due to the trolls who now claimed it, it had fallen into disrepair. Sections of the inner halls laid bare with others being covered by fallen debris and rudimentary means. Rubble littered the outer walls, which had breaches in the walls and along the walkways. Trolls patrolled the walkways and stood watch on the towers.

"What do you think, Commander?" Aenor asked, not taking his eyes off the structure. Evunial still crouched down, moved closer to the edge, and surveyed the area.

"(Wow, I can see so clear even the cracks in the walls look so close I could touch them.) Evunial thought as he looked at the castle. "(Hmm looks like a good place to set up a base while we learn more about this world, just have to get rid of the trolls. Hmm, what would be the best move in this situation? Since it's still night Aenor and I would get a bonus to stealth, But Calagon is not built for stealth at all so maybe a direct assault would be better but that's assuming no one in there is at our level so...)"

Evunial thoughts were cut short as a movement in the courtyard caught his attention. His eyes sharpened as he stood up and reached into his inventory and pulled out a sheathed Elven Katana, The curved hilt and sheath were a brilliant Emerald and were covered in intricate designs inlaid with gold and mithril. He attached the blade to his hip and then looked at Aenor and Calagon.

"Calagon, we are going. Aenor cover us." He said before crouching again.

"I hope this works."He said before the ground shattered under his feet as he leaped far into the air in the direction of the castle at incredible speed. Aenor readied his bow and aimed at the castle. Calagon nodded to Aenor before he spoke, "FLY."

ON THE CASTLE GROUNDS

Two big trolls in patchwork leather armor were arguing while they lead a caged cart with humans and elves tied up to the courtyard one yellow the other green.

"No, they better to eat raw, me like the crunch!" The green one bellowed as he shook his head.

"No, no, no! Better to roast and make soup! You dumb, you don't know." The yellow one mocked while shrugging.

"Me, not dumb! You dumb!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes.."

The two were interrupted by a bigger blue troll in patchwork metal armor standing in front of the gate to the courtyard.

"Grrr" "What is all that racket!?" The armored Troll yelled.

"Nothing just Glur being a dumb dumb." The yellow one stated.

"No Glub is dumb dumb not me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The armored troll ground his teeth and balled his fists as they argued.

"Shut Up!"

He roared as he hit both trolls on the head.

"This the new shipment?"

The big blue troll asked as he looked at the terrified passengers threw the bars.

"That right," Glub said as he and Glur rubbed their bruised heads.

"They look tasty."

The armored troll said as he licked his lips. Glub then spoke.

"Oh they tasty, even caught a Dark elf." He said puffing his chest.

"Ehh! dark elf?" The blue troll Exclaimed as he looked at the other trolls before quickly looking back in the cage. His eyes skimmed the cage till they met the only gaze within not filled with fear but defiance and rage, her short dark gray hair was dirty her face was bruised her red eyes tired from crying and her clothes were little more the rags and yet her eyes held no fear.

"Dark Elves are his favorite." The Blue troll said with a grotesque smile. Glub then spoke up.

"Oh yes, meat really tender even without cooking." Then Glur chimed in. But me thinks the ones we ate would have been better roasted."

The Dark Elf then glared at the yellow troll as she fought with her bindings before yelling.

"You will pay for what you did to them! I will kill you! She roared, barely holding back tears of rage and loss. The two smaller trolls looked at each other and then started laughing as they spoke.

"Hahaha, What you do?" Glur said. Then Glub added.

"You food too."

The two trolls continued to laugh until The blue one walked up and hit them both on their heads again.

"Shut Up, dumb dumbs! We unload now."

He said before he pointed at the ring of keys on Glur's belt and then to the cart. Glur then went to the cart and opened the cage door. He reached in to grab a prisoner but was caught off guard by the dark elf girl who had freed her self and attacked the yellow monster with vicious ferocity, stabbing him in the throat over and over before yelling at the other prisoners.

"RUNN!"

The prisoners jumped out of the cart and ran but were cut off by other trolls that had heard the commotion. When the girl who now had blood all over her brought the beast to the ground, she turned to see the prisoners being grabbed by the other trolls, she stopped stabbing Glur and let her guard down.

Then Glub smacked her off of Glur and into a stone wall with great force, causing her to fight to stay conscious. Now dazed, she watched helplessly as the trolls rounded up the runaways. Glub then picked her up with one hand and snarled at her angrily.

"How you kill Glur!? You weak elf!"

The Elf gave a weak smile as she saw the yellow corpse.

"I told him I'd kill him, your fast healing doesn't work against a cursed poison dagger," she said while gritting her teeth in pain.

The dagger was black with green markings etched into it and glowed a dark green.

Glub's face contorted as his body shook with rage, but then he calmed, and a grotesque smile spread across his face before he spoke.

"And I say you food."

The girl's smile disappeared, and she began weakly stabbing the monster's arm as he rose her over his gaping maw. As she continued her pointless assault, she spoke weakly.

"(No I used too much of its power I was careless.)" "Damn it, No! I won't die like this, not before..."

Just then the ground shattered as something crashed in from the sky a few meters away. She was amazed at what she saw next. An elf, like none she had seen before standing in the middle of the crater. His silver and blue hair rivaled the glow of the moon, his armor shimmered like starlight but what caught her attention most was his eyes the eyes of royalty.

A small crater had formed around Evunial. He dusted off his pants as he stood up from a crouched position.

"(That was amazing! And I didn't even feel the impact.)" He thought as Calagon landed gently behind. "(Oh..right...flight magic...forgot about that.)"

Evunial thought as he noticed Calagon's landing.

His attention then fell upon the trolls and elf girl being held up in front of him who looked Absolutely shocked by his entrance.

"Hmm first things first,"

The swordsman said as he lowered his stance and gripped his sword.

"Calagon, do not take action until I say so, "

Evunial said as he dug his feet into the ground.

"As you command." The dragon replied.

Evunial then moved as if taking a step forward and vanished in a blur of incredible speed. The next moment he was standing behind Glub with his blade unsheathed. The blade was a sapphire blue with etchings representing various enchantments inlaid with gold covering its length. He then turned around reached out and caught The dark elf girl as the monster's right arm fell to the ground. The monster looked down at its arm and then the stump it was attached to in shock and disbelief but before the pain could register a blue flame erupted from the wound. The beast flailed and screamed in horror and pain as it tried to put out the flame but was engulfed and turned to ash.

Just then the armored troll swung his blade (which looked like a giant meat clever) down on Evunial with every ounce of strength it had. Evunial still holding the girl in one arm simply raised his blade cutting both the cleaver and the troll in half. Evunial then placed the girl down on the ground next to him as the corpse was engulfed in blue flame and examined his blade.

"(The Lhun Elena One of my brother and our forge master, Ninja's greatest blades. enchanted with the Blue Flame of Purgatory and Reality Slash among other spells. It does so much damage over time it kills anything level 50 and below almost instantly ...so these guys must be around level 30 which means they don't stand a chance.)"

He then sheathed his blade and looked at the rest of the trolls and spoke. "I am gonna say this only once. This is now an outpost of The Great City of Lokelonde. Lay down your arms and I will let you serve. If you wish to leave then you may. But chose to fight and you will die."

The Trolls recoiled from his threat and then talked amongst themselves until a big green armored troll stepped forward and spoke.

"This is home we not want to leave Troll Castle."

Evunial then responded. "Then you do not have to. I only ask that you swear to serve me and The king of Lokelonde.. and to never again hunt elves or humans for food."

The troll looked at each other and then back to Evunial before bowing and giving there answer. "We swear!" they said together.

Evunial smiled. "Good, now I am your commander and my first order is for you to take these humans and elves to the nearest human village and see that no harm comes to them I will deal with your former leader."

The trolls looked at Evunial and saluted by slamming their fists into there chests before they headed out of the castle gates.

"Well that was easy," Evunial said while scratching his head before the girl spoke.

"They are not the smartest creatures but they know strength when they see it."

She said as she stepped in front of Evunial with her hand out in greeting as she introduced herself.

"My name's Izunia. Thanks for that."

Evunial smiled and took her hand.

"(Wow for a girl covered in troll blood she is really pretty)"

He thought before replying.

"Nice to meet you Izunia I'm Evunial and this is Calagon he's a dragon."

Calagon just nodded before Evunial continued.

"We are gonna take this castle."

Izunia was taken aback by his announcement but could not help but believe it.

"Wow, I heard elves of the old blood were strong but I had no idea." She said impressed.

"Old blood?" Evunial asked.

Izunia then pointed at Evunial's eyes and answered.

"My clan teaches that when elves have two different colored eyes and great power, it's because they have the blood of the ancient elven royal family we are supposed to stay away, but you don't seem that bad."

Evunial thought for a moment.

"( So eyes like mine are a symbol of power and royalty but also cause to be wary hmmm interesting.)"

Then Izunia spoke up, breaking his train of thought.

"If you are taking this castle. Then I will help you, "

Evunial looked her up and down before replying.

"I appreciate the offer, but you should head back with the others."

He said as he turned to head into the castle, he could hear the monsters preparing inside.

"But, you have too." She said.

"You are in no condition to..." Evunial started.

"PLEASE!"

She yelled, interrupting Evunial and causing him to face her and see tears now in her determined eyes as she continued.

"These monsters and their leader have hunted my clan since we came to these damned mountains from the west. I convinced my friends to set out and ask the Adventurers Guild for help, but..."

Izunia then stumbled and fell, as the damage of being hit into that wall took effect. Evunial caught her and gently laid her on the floor as she whispered in pain.

"It's my fault they died. I have to make it right."

Calagon then walked over and knelt beside her and placed his hand on her head and spoke.

"(SHOW STATUS)... Hmm...Three broken ribs a punctured lung and a ruptured spleen."

He then looked at Evunial and finished.

"She is fading."

Evunial started sweating.

"(Crap! I left all my health potions in Lokelonde, and I don't have a healing spell...wait.)"

Evunial then looked at the band on his right ring finger and smiled.

"How could I forget."

As Evunial put his hand over Izunia, the clanging of metal and iron he had ignored had became thunderous.

Just then, armored trolls began flooding the courtyard. Evunial then raised his hand and spoke.

"Aenor Cil cín peng gwil!" (Aenor let your arrows fly.)

A light shined from Aenor's position. And then black arrows came raining down upon the trolls each shot expertly placed.

Evunial then spoke to Calagon.

"Help Aenor with these trolls...But No magic, I want this place intact."

"Yes, Commander." The Dragon said before walking through the carnage and into battle by tearing a troll in half.

Izunia then spat up blood as she tried to talk. "Leave me."

"Shh, you will be good as new in a moment."

He said as he raised his hand over her again, and his ring began to glow brightly as he activated its power.

"(RESTORE!)"

The ring was a band of intricately interwoven Mythril and gold with an inscription in Quenya, one of the oldest Elven languages in the Lord of the Rings series, delicately carved into it and adorned with three radiant gems. A diamond, sapphire, and ruby in a triskelion formation. The wounds and bruises on Izunia disappeared as she was healed completely. Izunia sat up and examined her self shocked.

"H..how is this possible? I have heard about strong healing magic, but I feel even better than before."

Evunial smiled and pointed at his ring before answering her.

"This ring is called Valainya or the ring of liberation. It is one of the treasures of my home."

The dark elf looked at the ring in awe.

"It's beautiful, and I have never seen anything like it."

She said, unable to take her eyes off the ring. Evunial smiled brighter from hearing his brother's work praised.

"Thank you. My brother and a close friend put a lot of work into this ring, and it's Twin."

She then looked at Evunial with intense curiosity. "It has a twin?" She asked.

"Yes, well..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he heard the crashing footsteps of Something approaching something big.

"Calagon to me!"

"Yes, my Lord,"

Calagon said before jumping to Evunial's side. The beast had to duck its head to get through the massive doorway into the castle.

It was three times the size of any troll. It was incredibly muscled had black and yellow eyes, dark red skin which had spikes all over and was wearing old and tattered royal garments from the kings it had eaten and had a magnificently crafted massive crimson battle-ax on its back. Evunial looked the giant over.

"( Damn this guy is huge never seen an Ogre like this, and the way its skin is covered in spikes...badass!)"

He then regained his composer and spoke.

"That is no Troll."

As the beast began its approach, Izunia felt like she should be uneasy in front of the monster responsible for so much of her people's pain, but she felt no fear, and when the beast stood towering over her, she was not intimidated. The beast's voice was deep and menacing.

"WHO DARES ATTACK MY HOME."

The Ogre bellowed as he looked around at all the dead trolls and then down at the Elves in front of him.

"WHAT IS THIS?! ELVES?! AND DARK ELVES NO LESS, HAVE YOU GREW TIRED OF YOUR LONG LIVES AND WISH TO SUSTAIN MINE?"

The giant asked as it knelt for a better look.

"Actually, I am here to claim this castle as an outpost for The Great City of Lokelonde."

Evunial said plainly. The mountain shook with the Ogre's laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! YOU WISH TO TAKE MY CASTLE FROM ME BOY? YOU ARE A BRAZEN LITTLE ELF. NOW TELL ME LITTLE ELF, WHY SHOULDN'T I EAT YOU AND RETURN TO MY BED CHAMBER."

Evunial Thought for a moment. "

(Hmm, what should I do? I feel like I should be cautious, but I have this feeling of overwhelming confidence. Maybe I should use him to test what I can really do? but first some info...)"

Evunial then looked the Ogre in the eyes and spoke.

"May I ask you a question?"

"HMMM, A LAST REQUEST? ...WHY NOT."

The Ogre said, amused.

"To rule over mountain and cave trolls, you must be strong. Are you the strongest in these lands? Is there none who can best you?" Evunial asked.

"HAHA FLATTERY? WELL, I AM NOT FROM THESE LAND I CAME FROM THE FAR EAST OF THE BEASTMEN KINGDOMS BEFORE I CONQUERED THESE TROLLS AND HAVE NOT COME ACROSS A WORTHY FOE."

"(Well, that does not help.)"

Evunial thought before looking at Izunia.

"Izunia, you were going to ask the Adventurers Guild for help. Would they have been able to take this guy?" He asked.

"No one we could have afforded. I have never even heard of a blood-red Ogre like this before. It might be one of a kind, and with the aura of death this monster possesses, it would take a squad of Adamantite level Adventurers to bring it down." Izunia answered.

Evunial then looked back at the monster before he spoke.

"Adamantite level? Are they strong?"

"The strongest in the world," she said plainly.

"HAHAHA, IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW MANY YOU SEND. NONE CAN STAND AGAINST ME AND MY MARTIAL ART."

The Ogre said proudly. Evunial blinked a few times before speaking.

"Uh, Martial art?"

Izunia looked at the Warrior Elf confused.

"It's a special technique developed and crafted by warriors which are unique to the individual...surely you know this you used a martial art to set those two trolls ablaze."

"(What!? That was just me doing a two-hit combo!)" Evunial Thought to himself.

"HMMM SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAVE AN INTERESTING MARTIAL ART... BOY."

The Ogre said as he stood up before continuing.

"HOW ABOUT A WAGER. WE TEST THE MIGHT OF YOUR ART AGAINST MINE IF I WIN I EAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AND IF YOU WIN..."

"I get this castle," Evunial interjected.

"HMM...DEAL." The giant agreed.

The two warriors readied their weapons Evunial gripped his sheathed blade and lowered into a samurai-like stance while the ogre took his ax and raised it over his head and it began to glow a sickly dark red illuminating the night. Evunial noticed the glow.

"(Huh kinda looks like a charge attack.)" The swordsman thought as he dug his feet further into the ground and his blade and sheath began to glow as well.

"(This feels different...I can feel my power pouring into my blade is this martial arts.)"

Evunial then spoke to Calagon without taking his eyes off the Ogre.

"Get Izunia out of range." He ordered.

Without hesitation, Calagon grabbed the dark elf girl and flew up toward Aenor's position.

"REALISING HOW FOOLISH IT WAS TO CHALLENGE ME...BOY."

The Ogre said with a smile.

"No just realized that Its a good thing your back is to the mountains. I won't have to put the castle back together when you're gone."

"YOU INSOLENT WHELP! The Ogre roared as the ax's glow reached its brightest.

"THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!"

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing."

Evunial quipped.

"RWARR DIE! (MOUNTAIN CLEAVER)!"

The ax ripped through the air in a downward arc with incredible speed and force promising to cut Evunial clean in half but inches before reaching Evunial's head time seemed to stop and the ogre saw Evunial's smile. The next moment Evunial's muscles in his arms and legs bulged showing his definition and then in a show of incomprehensible speed Evunial unsheathed his blade as he stepped forward. The sheer air pressure created from unsheathing stoped the ax's descent and blew it back. The ground gave and broke away underfoot as Evunial's blade tore through the Ogre's body.

Evunial now stood behind the Ogre as the mountains in the distance crumbled. He spun his blade in a flurry of tricks before beginning to sheath the blade but stopped just short. The Ogre then turned to face the Elf.

"WH..WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Evunial High Commander of the Lost City Lokelonde. And you never gave me your name."

"I WAS OLROG THE OGRE OF THE BLOOD MOUNTAINS."

"I will remember it,"

Evunial said before fully sheathing his katana. Olrog then looked out to the crumbling mountains.

"TO THINK I WOULD LIVE TO SEE THE DAY THE MOUNTAINS BOW DOWN TO AN ELF."

Just then, he coughed up blood, and a cut from the Ogre's right shoulder to the left side of his hips became visible, and then blue flame burst from it consuming him and leaving only ash. A few moment's later, Aenor, Calagon, and Izunia joined Evunial in front of the Castle entrance, where the surviving trolls had lined up in front of the Elven Commander.

"We swear!"

The trolls yelled, banging their chests in salute. Evunial then responded.

"Good! Now first, I want you to free every prisoner and then get to cleaning this place up."

Yes, Sir!"

The Trolls said in unison before leaving. Aenor was the first to address Evunial. "

Flawless victory Commander, there was never any doubt."

Evunial turned to Aenor and smiled.

"Yes, well, now that we have it, we need to make worthy of representing Lokelonde. Then we need to get a lay of the land."

Then Calagon chimed in.

"Would you like me to scan the surrounding area from the air?"

Evunial looked at Calalgon for a moment before talking. "

That's a great Idea, Calagon. But don't make contact, simply observe."

"Yes, Commander, "

Calagon said before jumping into the air and yelling.

"(RELEASE FORM)"

He then took his pure form in all its glory and soared into the sky as the sun started to rise. Izunia watched in disbelief as Calagon flew away before whispering.

"He is a dragon." She then addressed Evunial. "

You aren't serious about trying to hold this place, are you?"

"Huh, Of course, I am," Evunial said as he began to walk the grounds, Izunia and Aenor following closely as she questioned.

"But there is no way we can hold this place!"

"Why not? Olrog did."

Aenor stated as they walked by some trolls fixing a wall. Izunia then looked at Aenor as they walked

"Olrog commanded legions of trolls in these mountains a fraction of which pledged to Your commander here, and he had the respect and fear of all the nation's nearby. Evunial walked to a table where trolls had been putting scrolls and tomes and started to look them over before speaking.

"It will be fine."

Izunia then closed the tome Evunial was reading and looked at him seriously as she spoke.

"Evunial!"

The Commander looked at her and sighed, resigned to listen as she continued.

"This castle is on the border to the Troll Kingdom and is surrounded. The Baharuth Empire to the west, the Karnassus City-State to the north, The Draconic Kingdom to the south. and The Minotaur Nation and the Beastman Kingdoms to the east. And all of them will be vying for control of this mountain fortress."

Evunial smiled kindly at Izunia, placing a hand on her shoulder, he replied.

"I appreciate your concern Izunia, but I assure you I will be fine. Now you should head back to your clan I am sure they are worried. Aenor will escort you there safely."

Izunia shook her head before she responded.

"I can't. By clan law, a life saved is a life pledged. I am yours to do with as you see fit."

"(They have laws like that!)" Evunial thought.

He then examined the tattered rags that made up her attire then spoke.

"Well, I can't have someone pledged to my service dressed like that (Solder equip)."

A light shined around Izuina, and then her rags were replaced with a form-fitting hooded black and white rogue armor set with gold accents complete with gauntlets, grieves, and a gold-embroidered white cape with black fur on its collar. A pair of matching adamantite daggers were sheathed on her hip.

"(Cool my Commander of Lokelonde job class abilities still work.)" He thought as Izunia spun around, admiring her new clothes. Evunial noticed Aenor admiring her too. Izunia then looked up to thank Evunial, and Aenor quickly looked away.

"Thank you, Commander, I appreciate all the kindness you have shown me."

She said with a soft smile. Evunial smiled back and was going to reply, but then Izunia cut him off.

"But this does not change the fact that staying here is a bad plan. We simply do not have the numbers to hold this place." The Dark Elf refused to give up.

"(Man, she just won't quit. Hmmm, but maybe she is right if we get attacked by all sides we might not be able to hold this place... wait... Numbers!)"

Evunial then looked at Izunia. "You are right." Izunia and Aenor looked surprised but quickly recovered, and Izunia replied. "I know I am right," Evunial then continued,

"We need reinforcements."

He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a beautiful white horn adorned with gold and silver. He then took a deep breath and blew the horn. The powerful sound echoed throughout the mountains and then fell silent. Izunia was really confused as she inquired.

"Reinforcements? From where?"

Just then, the sound of another horn echoed through the mountains in reply. Evunial then walked up the stairs to the battlements on the wall and gestured to Izunia and Aenor to follow. As the trio looked out to the valley below, Izunia gasped at the sight before her. A small army of level 55 dark and high elves stood in formation clade in shining hooded gold and green armor based on the hooded armor of the third age elves in the Lord of the rings series. Sixty archers, forty mages wearing the armor of Abelas from the dragon age series, one hundred warriors, and fifty Riders astride fifty huge magnificent white stags with majestic curved antlers. These Halla were clad in gold and green armor of their own.

Evunial saluted by placing his right hand over his chest, and then all the elves below saluted in turn and began their ascent to the fortress. Aenor noticed Izunia was speechless and spoke.

"It's like the Commander said. Everything is gonna be fine."

Izunia sighed in defeat.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you."

Evunial laughed a little bit.

"Ha, It's alright. For now, we should concentrate on making this place a bright beacon for Lokelonde, and then we will worry about our neighbors. (And finding my brother) Are you still worried about them taking this castle?" Evunial asked.

Izunia looked at Evunial and then down at the armored elves entering the Fortress gates and smiled.

"I would like to see them try."

Character sheets

Evunial:

Race: Elvish

Jobs:

Lord of Blades: Lvl 10=15

Lord of Elves: Lvl 10

Dragonkin: Lvl 10

High Commander of Lokelonde: Lvl 5

Monk: Lvl 5

Samurai: Lvl 10

Martial King: lvl 10

Inner Ki Master: Lvl 10

Outer Ki Master: Lvl 5

Striker: Lvl 5

Dragon Rider: Lvl 10

World Champion: Lvl 5


	3. The Red King Sets Sail

(Author's notes: Sup Beautiful People I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the love this story is getting THANK YOU. Also special thanks to Bleach3834 for helping me brain storm and come up with future plot points.)

Azanar:

Azanar has long crimson hair that flows like fire over his pale features. He has heterochromic eyes. His left is gold like his brother's and the other an emerald sheen. He wears a magnificent jewel incrested golden crown of Elven design and is clad in divine class gold embroidered crimson robes which laid loosely upon the tight fitting red and black Dragon leather armor that covers most of his body except for his Adamantite gauntlets and grieves.

Haleir:

Haleir is a small elf who has slightly tanned skin, wild shoulder-length red hair, with one green eye and the other blue. She wears a white fur cloak made from a wolf's pelt which hid most of her small frame over a white and blue tribal top and shorts. she also has two Daggers one sheathed to her lower back and one the other to her right thigh.

Mithrein:

Mithrein has fair skin, long flowing silver hair and silver eyes, a slender yet curvy body that is as flawless as her face. to call her beautiful is an understatement. she wears a silver and blue dress that lies slightly snug against her skin.

Sylvas:

Sylvas has dark skin marked with black runes of power ending a little after his collar bone leaving his face pristine, his black hair is shaved on the left side showing off his ears with pride as the rest of his hair flows down the back of his head and rests on his right shoulder. he wears a heavy black and gold cloak topped with a wolf pelt over intricate battle mage armor.

Argon:

Argon is a giant of an elf, has tan skin, light green eyes, and long black hair, which is shaved bald on the sides and styled into a ponytail reaching his lower back. He is clad in a caped gold and silver-colored set of Pathfinder full plate adamantine armor.

In The Lost City Of Lokelonde

Azanar laid back in his throne while Mithrein argued with Haleir as Sylvas watched and listened. "Absolutely not!" Mithrein said as she shook her head.

"But it's already been four days since two hundred and fifty of Evunial's tower guard was summoned out of Lokelonde. Only Evunial's Horn of Lokelonde could have done that!" Haleir almost yelled as she continued. "Let me lead an envoy to one of the cities. we could make allies and gather intel on any recent battles involving elves." Haleir finished.

Mithrein walked over to the little Beast Master and placed a hand on her cheek. "Please understand, Haleir. We all want Evunial here with us, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us. It won't be long before the spies we sent into the cities, you and your scouts found, bring back information on them. Once they do, we can decide on our next move."

Azanar watched on as his thoughts wandered. "(I should never have messed with Haleir's settings. Now she is getting scolded just because she is worried sick.)" Azanar then noticed the way Mithrein had placed her hand on Haleir's cheek. "(Reminds me of how mom was with us when we were little... before...)" "My Lord?" Azanar's thoughts were cut short by Sylvas. Azanar regained his focus and replied. "Yes, Sylvas?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but you do have the final word." Azanar sat up in his seat and thought. "(Hmm Mithrein is right to be cautious, but Halier is right about making allies in this world, we need to learn the powers and limits of the beings here. And having people we can simply ask will make things easier, and so far, none of the monsters or bandits Haleir has come across were even a threat. Perhaps visiting one of the cities nearby would both help us learn about this world and take Haleir's mind off of Evunial...)" Azanar then looked up and addressed Haleir. "Haleir, tell me again about the neighboring cities." "Of course big brother, well according to the bandits we questioned. The cities of note are the large city to the south Re-Lobell, then to the north we have E-Asenaru, and to the east, we have Re-Estize, which is the capital and shares the same name as the country."

Just then, Azanar noticed another she-elf had walked into the room and spoke with a sauntery voice. "Splendid job, Haleir! Your information gathering skills are wasted tending to those beasts you love so much." She was a scantily clad woman with dark skin, purple hair and matching eyes. Her body was made for seduction, and her tight black clothes barely covered any of it. light purple silk scarves attempted to cover her body along with a fitted black and gold breastplate and metal panties that could barely pass for armor. "( Valindra... Sister to Mithrein, spymaster, and the guardian of the sixth floor. One of only two of our floor Guardian's with negative alignment. And if I remember correctly...)" Azanar then looked at Mithrein, who seemed to be very annoyed. "(They don't get along very well.)" Valindra now stood in front of Azanar. "It is an honor as always, my sweet Lord Azanar," Valindra said with a bow. Azanar smiled, "It is good to see you, Valindra I see your illusion magic is as potent as ever, that form is quite fetching but still pales in comparison to your true form." Valindra then examined herself before smiling seductively at Azanar and speaking.

"Oh, my sweet King...your words are like honey on my skin." She then took a few steps forward and leaned in close to Azanar before continuing.

"If you would like a closer look at my true form, I would be happy to let you examine it fully..." The seductress's features seemed to flicker, and Azanar caught a glimpse of gray skin, white hair, and red eyes as she came even closer. Valindra then whispered in Azanar's ear. "In your bed chamber." Azanar turned beet red as he started sweating. "( Holy crap I can feel her breath on my neck!)" Just then, the Ring of Solomon on his left hand glowed, and the outside force of calming energy shined around him as Mithrein yelled out. "Vali!! Contain your self! Now is not the time for your foolishness." Valindra turned and smiled mischievously at Mithrein before speaking.

"Oh dear sister, you could always join us...A little fun would do you some good, and I am sure little Haleir here would love some little nieces and nephews running around." Both Mithrein and Haleir blushed profusely. Valindra then started laughing. "Haha, haha What adorable reactions you two have! Haha, I was only joking, Mithri." Mithrein's expression turned from embarrassed to annoyed. "Dammit, Vali!! This is no time for your games." "But I love games," Valindra said as she sat on Azanar's lap and laid back, resting her head next to his and placing the back of her hand on her King's cheek as she asked.

"What do you say? Want to play with me?" Mithrein then looked at Haleir, who had covered her eyes with her hand but was peeking through her fingers. And then Sylvas, who had seemed to have noticed something. She then looked at Azanar, who had grabbed Valindra's hand and moved it from his cheek before replying.

"As tempting an offer as that is. Mithrein is right. We have far more pressing matters at the moment." Valindra then sighed in defeat before getting up and stepping back before she spoke. "My apologies, my King, I could not help my self." Azanar took a few breaths before replying.

"It's quite alright. Now...What did you learn about our neighbors?"

"As sweet Haleir already said, the country we are currently located is The Re-Estize Kingdom. On the surface, it seems to be a prosperous and peaceful country. But it is actually on the brink of civil war due to a dispute between the Royals and the Nobility that we have yet to discern. What we do know is that the working class are treated poorly and have become frustrated with the current state of affairs." Mithrein then chimed in. "That could be a perfect opportunity for Lord Azanar to gain allies. If we helped the two sides reconcile, we would gain access to the kingdom and its knowledge of the other countries. And we gain a foothold in the country."

Then Valindra spoke up as she covered her mouth in mocking concern. "Oh, sweet, innocent Mithri." Mithrein became visibly more annoyed after hearing the nickname again as Valindra continued.

"Why should our lord waste his precious time on human affairs when we could simply wait and watch them destroy themselves. We could even fan the flames of revolution, and our lord could rise as the people's champion and conquer the foolish humans."

Mithrein then spoke. "Vali!! How could you even suggest such underhanded tactics to our King? Why treat them as enemies?"

Valindra then looked at her sister before speaking. "Because Dear sister, they already are." Azanar leaned forward. "Explain." The king command. Valindra then looked away from her sister and focused on her king. "The spies I sent to the large city to the south, Re-Lobell found that many of the people there look down on Elves and treat us as second class citizens. Furthermore when our spies questioned patrons of a local tavern while under the guise of being lost travelers they were approached by some shady characters who told them where they could find a guide but when they arrived they were were attacked the attackers were easily subdued and after questioning revealed that they worked for an organization called the Eight Fingers and that they were going to sell them into slavery in another human country. This, my lord, is what happens when humans go unchecked." Valindra growled.

Azanar then noticed the hate in Valindra's eyes. "(Hmm, I can understand her pain at the idea of her people enslaved, Hell it pisses me off just thinking about it, but I can't let her rage affect my dealings with humans.)" He then addressed Valindra. "I share in your pain and anger. The thought of our people in chains fills me with indescribable rage." He said as he squeezed the armrests of his white gold throne and fire danced around the lion above his throne but then dissipated as his ring glowed again, and the outside force shined around him, calming him down before he continued. "But we cannot paint all humans with the same brush. I will not allow myself to believe that all the humans of this world would abide by such cruelty."

"But my Lord Aza.." Valindra stopped mid-sentence as she saw Azanar raise his hand and speak.

"Evil and the will to harm are within all hearts. Elves are no more immune to their sway then humans, and if we are to forge a future in this new world, then it must be alongside the humans not against them. Do you understand, Valindra?" Azanar asked. Valindra bowed as she answered. "Yes. Please forgive me, my Lord." Azanar then rose from his throne and walked down to Valindra and stood her up before speaking. "There is nothing to forgive. Your anger is justified; we simply need to find humans that share in it. Now, in your investigation, did you find any nearby country that did not abide by slavery?" Valindra then thought for a moment before she spoke. "Hmmm, while questioning the leader of the slave traffickers. we found that the only country they did not sell the slave to was the Roble Holy Kingdom to the southeast."

Azanar now thought for a moment. "(Hmm, that must be the landmass I can see when I look out to the ocean. It might take a while to get there on the land, but going by sea should cut the time in half.) Then that will be the Kingdom we take our first steps into the future with." Azanar said matter o factly before continuing. "Haleir notify Argon to prepare for our journey and tell Arundeil to ready my ship the Vingilot and its crew to set sail as soon as possible." Haleir could barely hold back her excitement as she replied. "Yes, Right away, Lord Brother.

Then Sylvas spoke up as Haleir ran to get ready. "But my King, we have little to no knowledge of that kingdom. Wouldn't it be wise to look for allies in the nearby area?" Azanar looked at his trusted adviser and answered.

"As Valindra said in her report, the internal affairs of our neighbor are in such disarray that criminal organizations can work virtually unopposed. And if the Roble Holy Kingdom is stable enough to oppose slavery, underground or otherwise actively. All the more reason to make them allies, don't you think?" Sylvas thought for a moment before Mithrein spoke up, "Of Course!! Then everyone looked at her as she shared her revelation. "If we delt with the Re-Estize Kingdom now we would have to deal with both a potential civil war and the criminal elements within its walls but if we work with a stable kingdom we can then use its resources and information to understand this world better and deal with the other kingdoms." Mithrein finished.

"( Hmmm Hadn't thought that far ahead. I just wanted an excuse to use my ship.)" Azanar thought before replying. "Exactly right, my dear Mithrein." Then Sylvas spoke as he bowed. "Of course, my Lord, please forgive my ignorance ." "Think nothing of it, Sylvas. Now Valindra, I would ask that you continue your information gathering in my absence. I will have an Eluvian or a Palantíri with me at all times for communication, so keep me up to date on any developments."

"Yes, my King," Valindra said with a bow before leaving. Azanar then looked to the two remaining Elves and addressed the male. "Sylvas notify our Steward that we require his services and tell the other guardians of my departure I would not want them to think I left without saying goodbye." Sylvas then smiled as he spoke. "Your kindness knows no bounds. I will see it done, my Lord." Sylvas then turned and left as well, leaving Mithrein and Azanar. Azanar then looked to the right of his throne, where a pedestal stood holding up a magnificent sword and its sheath—resembling The Zor'roc sword from the Eragon books. The blade was crimson and covered in runes. Its silver cross guard was fashioned to look like the heads of two silver dragons—each grasping a jewel in its mouth, one black and one white. And adorning the end of its hilt was yet another radiant jewel, this one a brilliant sapphire which seemed to pulse with power. Azanar raised his hand, and the blade and sheath floated into his grasp. "Gonna need the guild weapon for what comes next." He said sheathing the sword and attaching it to his hip before addressing the beautiful Elf next to him. "I am heading to the treasury to procure some items for my trip please accompany me." The High King said as he walked past Mithrein, who simply nodded before she followed after.

Azanar and Mithrein now stood in a grand hall and, at its end, stood an imposing figure guarding a magnificent gold-encrusted silver door. The figure had long flowing golden hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing white robes under silver and gold armor resembling that of Glorfindel from the Lord of the rings series. He had two beautiful blades on his back one blue and silver, the other gold and green. The golden elf smiled as he noticed the two elves approaching. "Ah, my king and Lady Mithrein!! it is so good to see you. tell me what brings you to our glorious treasury." The Elf said with a bow, his smile still evident. Azanar and Mithrein stopped in front of Guardian of the Treasury. "( Fenrein protector of the Treasury and a level 100 Magic Hex Blade Master.)" Mithrein then smiled. "Fenrein! It is good to see you too." She said as she stopped in front of Fenrein before continuing. "Our King is going on a trip and would like to take a few things." Fenrein then looked at Azanar before speaking. "Is this true, my Lord? You are leaving us?"

Azanar then waved his hands as he spoke. "Only for a little while, I will be back soon, Fenrein." The gold elf sighed in relief. "Oh, I was worried we had displeased you somehow. But I am relieved that is not the case. If it is the Treasury you seek my Lord, you already bare The Blade of Lokelonde, you need only speak the passphrase, and all the Treasures of Lokelonde will be at your fingertips!" Azanar stepped in front of great doors and spoke. "Im i naru aran plura erain or erein -o Lokelonde" ( Here stands the Crimson King of Lokelonde.) Just then the gold doors shined brightly and opened.

Azanar now stood before a long hall that was misty and dark with all past its threshold seemingly mirage-like. Both Fenrein and Mithrein looked down the hall expectantly. "( Though we can't teleport into the Treasury with a Jewel of Lokelonde, it is necessary to have two players present with one in order to pass into the Treasury without being affected by 9th tier illusion magic and poison mist that fills this hall. Although you can bypass that by having the Guild Weapon.)" Azanar then looked at the other elves at his side before speaking. "Mithrein, let us continue. Fenrein, we will be back soon." Fenrein then bowed as he spoke. "Of course, my Lord, I will await your return."

The two elves then entered the doorway and disappeared into its darkness. The duo emerged on the other side into a beautiful white and gold room. Weapon racks and mannequins clad in powerful armor lined the walls and treasure chests filled with jewels laid amongst the mountains of gold coins covering the ground. Azanar walked past the bounty and up to a table covered in items neatly and methodically placed. Mithrein stood next to him in awe as he started putting items into his inventory. Azanar smiled as he noticed the look on her face. "Oh, that's right. You have never been in here before, have you Mithrein?" Mithrein shook off her amazement and replied. "No, my Lord, only the Evanuris were ever permitted into such places. Someone such as I am not worthy of taking the same steps as gods." Azanar stopped grabbing items and looked at Mithrein. "(There goes that God thing again...it's only a matter of time before that bites me in the ass. Best if I nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem.)" "Mithrein.."

He started but then saw something on the table that took his attention. Two stands meant for rings sat on the table, but one was missing its ring. "Huh, he must have taken it," Azanar said as he picked up the remaining ring and examined it. Mithrein then leaned in close with curiosity and inquired. "Took what? My Lord?" Azanar then put the band on his right ring finger and showed it to Mithrein. The ring was silver, gold, and covered in runes of enchantment. Mithrein recognized the band. "That's one of the Great Rings of Lokelonde made by you and Lord Ninja. Torthgúl The Ring of Domination. Father to the lesser rings of domination worn by Valindra and her Nazgul." Mithrein said before looking at the ring on her finger.

Azanar smiled before he replied. "That's right, Mithrein, and it looks like Evunial has its twin Valainya mother to yours and Sylvas's rings." Azanar then noticed an empty space on the table filled with the guild's most powerful items. Azanar moved in for a closer look while Mithrein followed. When the Duo reached the table, Mithrein was taken aback as she stuttered. The...These are world Items.." Azanar looked over the Exotic Items. "Hmmm, yes... And it would seem we are missing one." Mithrein looked at the bare spot and then her king before speaking. "Did Lord Evunial take it?" Azanar pressed his finger to his chin. "He must have. He is the only other member besides me who can enter here as he pleases. All other members must have permission from one of us, or the door won't open."

Mithrein, still looking at Azanar, asked. "What kind of item is it?" Azanar then leaned on the table as he answered. "It is called the Blade of Khaine, but it's also known as the God Slayer. It's a type of living weapon that takes the form best suited to its wielder. Evunial got it off of a world boss in Helheim while working with some Heteromorph players. The more magic power its target possesses, the more damage it can inflict, but for every attack, it lands it casts a powerful random status effect on its wielder and tries to corrupt and consume their soul." Mithrein got a worried look on her face. "Why would Lord Evunial risk using such a weapon?"

Azanar smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry about Evunial he tested that thing against me without breaking a sweat. As long as he is wearing Valainya, The Blade of Khaine's negative effects are very manageable. Mithrein sighed relief as Azanar thought to himself. "( So that leaves the nine other world Items the guild found one of which I have with me. Plus, the four the leader of the Dwarf guild Forgemasters of Eternity gave to us when his guild went offline. They should still be in Ninja's workshop. Which leaves us thirteen to work with.)"

Mithrein then inquired. "Will you be taking a World Item as well, my King?" Azanar stared at the table for a moment before answering. "Well... given our current situation, there is no reason to believe that we were the only guild sent to this world. Which means there could be other World Items already here. So for the sake of caution...I will. Now, which ones should I take."

A few minutes later, Azanar and Mithrein exit the Treasury and stand Before Fenrein once again. Fenrein Bowed before speaking. "My King. Was everything in order?" Azanar nodded before replying. "Yes, but I do have a question. Who was the last person to enter the Treasury?" Fenrein then answered. "High Commander Evunial and Forge Master Ninja were the last ones to enter before you, My King." Azanar thought for a moment. "(Well, that explains all the missing rare materials and ore. Hmm, what were those two doing?)" Fenrein then spoke up. "Is everything alright, my lord?" Azanar snapped out of thought and answered. "Yes, just thinking...Ah, Fenrein, while I am away, please assist Mithrein and Sylvas with anything they may need." Fenrein bowed his head as he answered. "As you wish, my King."

Azanar then continued. "Also could you accompany Mithrein to the Docks I will meet you there soon I want to check on something."

"Of course, my Lord," Fenrein said. "Thank you, Fenrein," Azanar said while smiling.

"But, My lord.." Mithrein began, but Azanar Teleported before she could finish.

The next moment Azanar was high in the air on the tenth floor, which on one side had a vast mountain range based on the Misty Mountains of the Lord of the rings series. And on the other beautiful low lands complete with rivers and roads made to like the mythical land of Sovngarde with a grand drinking hall sitting at its center. Azanar looked on as wind blew over the massive trees on the mountainside and down into the low lands. "(Wow, this floor never ceases to amaze me. Ninja's attention to detail is incredible.)" Azanar then floated toward the mountains. "If he were working on something, it would be in his workshop." Azanar then disappeared again and reappeared in a sprawling underground city that was held up by hundreds of pillars throughout and made to Look like the great dwarven city of Moria from the lord of the rings series. Azanar stood in front of the high doors to Ninja's workshop and looked out into the city. "This place seems so lonely.. when I get back, I think I will use some of the items we got from the Forgemasters of Eternity to summon some dwarves to liven this place up." Azanar then turned and entered the door. On the other side, he was greeted by the sound of hammers falling on metal as elves garbed in blacksmith aprons forged armor and weapons.

At the head of the great hall stood a massive forge that spat white flame and a gold anvil with veins of pulsing emerald energy and hammering on said anvil was a grizzled high elf. The bald elf was shirtless, which showed off his chiseled frame and the intricate tattoos of power that covered his chest and went down his arms and back. He was wearing a Spartan warrior belt and sandals. He had a white beard and silver eyes. His face was scarred, and the top of his right ear looked like it had been cut off "(What could Grigori possibly need The Heaven's Forge and The Anvil of the Void for.)" Azanar thought to himself as he walked up to the Elf who despite noticing his King continued hammering. Once Azanar was directly in front of Grigori, the aged Elf spoke as he kept bringing his hammer down upon metal. "Well, if it isn't the High King. If you are here for the currency that you wanted to be made from those metals, you transmuted the little redhead already took the latest batch." Azanar then shook his head as he spoke. "I am here for something else." Grigori continued hammering as he spoke. "Hmm, then this had better be good Sire. I am in the middle of something." Azanar was taken aback as he thought. "( Oh yeah! Ninja wrote him to be gruff with everyone except Mithrein. It's actually kinda refreshing.)" Azanar then continued. And this something wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why Ninja and my brother took a great deal of our rarest ores out of the Treasury, would it?"

Grigori then stopped hammering and looked at Azanar annoyed before replying. "Of course it does! I am the one they have building the damn thing!"

Azanar then asked. "What thing?" Grigori's look changed from annoyed to confused before he spoke. "Wait... they didn't tell you?... Damn!! Leave it to those two to be so wrapped up in there grand plans that they forget to tell the one person we need to make the damn thing anything more than an oversized paperweight." Azanar gave Grigori a blank stare while blinking In confusion before he looked down at the strange metal being worked on the anvil.

"What is this I've never seen a metal like this before." Grigori looked at the metal and then back at Azanar. "Lord Ninja called it Caloric Stone it's strong as all hell but a pain to work with. Only other world Items can shape it."

Azanar took a step back. "Wait this is one of the world Items from the Dwarf guild?" Grigori looked up at Azanar before he continued. "That's right there is apparently only one way to get the stuff but those tight-lipped Dwarves refused to share that information."

Azanar then looked at Grigori's hammer. It looked like the Hammer of Sigmar from the War Hammer series. "So that means that...that hammer is a World Item as well." Grigori looked annoyed again. "What? Of course, it is. Have you not been listening. This is The World Builder's Hammer. Without it, I couldn't shape this ore." Azanar thought for a moment before he replied. "( What could they have possibly been trying to craft using four World Items.) Um Grigori? You said they needed me in order to complete it...where is it?" Grigori put the hammer down and sighed. "Follow me." He said as he walked behind the great forge where an Eluvian sat against the wall. Grigori spoke as they walked through the magic mirror and into a massive cavern.

"Now just so you know. it's not done yet. I am still working on its core. So don't go trying to rush me because you can't rush perfection."

Azanar stood in awe as he looked to the center of the cavern. "( You gotta be friggin kidding me!! It's friggin huge!)" In the center of the cave stood an enormous gold and white Golem surrounded by hundreds of smaller Golems made of varying metals and ranging from 12 to 25 feet tall. "I know this design," Azanar said as they inspected the closest Golem. Grigori then folded his arms as he spoke. "You should. It's yours. I overheard Evunial telling Ninja that he had found the schematics while visiting you. He figured you had given up on it due to a lack of time and wanted to surprise you. Ironically he didn't have time to complete them either." Azanar was taken aback. "(Wow, this is amazing! Thanks, little brother and you too Ninja.)" "Hmm these smaller Golems were all made using common ores," Azanar said as he took a closer look. Grigori nodded his head as he spoke.

"Yes due to Caloric Stone being a limited resource and time consuming to mold it was used sparingly. All the cores for the Golems were made from it. But only the strongest were reinforced with it. Instead of using our rare prismatic ore, They were supposed to ask you to transmute the lesser metals into Adamantite with the Philosopher's Stone once we were done building the damn things but of course, that never happened." Azanar held up one of the jewels around his neck the blood-red jewel seemed to glow in his hand. "(So they wanted to use my world item too huh?)"

He then scratched his head while smiling sheepishly before asking. "Well, how long do you think before it's finished?"

Grigori groaned as he looked at the Elven King. "Without rushing I mean," Azanar said quickly while sweating. Grigori thought for a moment before he replied. "Once I finish the core, Should be about a month." Azanar looked back at the Metal giant and spoke."That's not bad I should be back by then." Grigori then looked at Azanar with Interest. "Oh.. are you leaving?" Azanar nodded as he replied. "Yeah... Thought I would go out and experience this New World in order to better understand it." Grigori crossed his arms and rubbed his chin as he looked Azanar up and down before he spoke. "Hmmm, Are you going dressed like that?" Azanar looked at his armor before replying. "What's wrong with my Armor?" Grigori sighed as he answered. "Nothing but how can you experience a world when you look as if it should bow before you." Azanar took a step back and responded. "What do you mean Grigori?" Grigori took a moment to think before he spoke. "Hmm well if you wish to experience this world for what it really is. You can not do it as a king...is what I think anyway."

"( Hmm maybe I should go in disguise. Announcing my self as a King of Elves before I learn more about this world might have unforeseen consequences.)" Azanar thought to himself. "I could try one of the Armor sets I put together for my Archmage warrior class." Azanar thought out loud.

Grigori then spoke. "Well before they started on Gigantar those two made a pair of armors to test what these world Items could do. One for Evunial and one for you. And I believe they are the greatest armors in all of Lokelonde." Azanar then replied. "Show me." Grigori then nodded and gestured for Azanar to follow before the two went back through the Eluvian. On the other side, the two walked passed the forge and into the armory. The Armory held many powerful sets of armor laying upon mannequins but two in the far back stood out among them. They seemed to radiate power.

The one on the right had a golden plate laid upon crimson fabric with a gold embroidered red hooded cloak and was made to resemble the dragon hunter armor from the Dragon age series. And the one on the left had gold and silver plate laid upon the white and blue fabric. It had a long blue hooded cape with a magnificent cloak made from the pelt of a white lion. The armor resembled the armor worn by Alastar the White Lion from the War Hammer series. Azanar was taken aback as he looked at the two Glorious sets of Armor. Azanar approached the red armor and examined it. "( This is the Dragon Hunter Armor from Dragon age Inquisition. It might be a retro game but it has one of my favorite Armor sets of all time.)"

Azanar then looked at the blue armor. "( And this one is from the War Hammer series... Haha he really likes fur cloaks.)" Azanar then thought out loud. "Evunial and Ninja really outdid themselves...The stats on these things are insane. They are easily Divine Class Items." Grigori then spoke. Yes, and they designed the Armor of the Scarlet King to specifically complement your abilities and job classes." Azanar then took a step back before speaking. "Hmm they did huh...(Equip Greater Item.)"

The red armor and helmet then disappeared from the mannequin and reappeared on Azanar. The Elven king then examined himself in the Eluvian before bringing his hand up to his causing his helmet to disappear and his long red hair to flow down his back. He then turned to the Master Smith. "How do I look?" Grigori looked his king up and down again before replying. "Like a warrior of legend my King...Now get out of my workshop! I have work to do." Azanar smiled and laughed a bit as he replied. "Haha of course Grigori I will miss you too." Azanar then teleported leaving Grigori shaking his head as he smiled.

Azanar now floated above the gates to the Docks as the afternoon sun shined down on the beautiful sprawling city. Azanar looked out to the harbor which was filled with the Glorious white and gold Drake Ships of The Great Navy of Lokelonde. And in the center of the harbor the massive battleship The Alcarondas floated majestically like a mountain on the sea. The White and gold flawless 5-mast 210 big gun galleon with its white dragon figurehead dwarfed all other ships in the Harbor. He then looked down at the docks and saw his ship the Beautiful Vingilot being loaded with supplies. Elegantly crafted from Red Greater Iron Wood and held together using golden true steel. The 3-mast 110 gun galleon with its Emerald Dragon figurehead stood out even among the splendor around it.

"Looks like they are almost done with the preparations," Azanar said as he descended.

Down on the docks, elves brought cargo through Eluvians onto the Beautiful battleship while Fenrein, Mithrein, and Haleir conversed. When the High King landed Haleir was first to greet him. "Lord Brother!" She yelled as she ran up to him with Mithrein and Fenrein following after. "We were almost done but then Arundeil thought it would be a good idea to take extra supplies just in case. And now it's taking forever!" Azanar smiled placing his hand on her head as he replied. "Oh, I am sure it hasn't been that long." Mithrein then chimed in. "My Lord is all well? You left the treasury in such a hurry that I was worried something had happened."

Azanar looked at the silver beauty with a confused look before realizing what she meant. "Hmm? Oh that...It was nothing. Evunial and Ninja were just making improvements to the Golems using items from the treasury. They also made me this set of armor. Fenrein then spoke. "That is a magnificent set of armor, my king. But where is your crown?" Azanar then answered. "Ah well...Grigori suggested that I Omit my kingship till I better understand the world so for now when we are outside Lokelonde I would appreciate if you would refer to me as Lord instead of King." Just then an elf in pirate attire addressed the group as he walked up to them. "I don't know how you plan on keeping your kingship a secret when we are taking a ship as glorious as the Vingilot." He had a tan, sun-kissed skin with blue eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair. He had a gold hoop earring in his right ear and was wearing a black tri-cornered pirate's hat with an Eagle feather, a black shirt with puffed sleeves with a deep v showing off his chiseled chest and the scar across it, tan breeches held up by a black leather belt with a gold Buckle which also held his ruined silver cutlass and duel pistols. And lastly black leather boots with gold buckles. "Azanar thought for a moment before replying.

"( Arundeil my Swashbuckling Npc. I put so much time and effort into him and the Vingilot...)" "Do you think we should take another ship Arundeil?" Arundeil laughed be as he replied. "Ha absolutely not. I am just saying don't be surprised when they call you a king even if you tell them otherwise...My lord." Mithrein then Addressed Arundeil. You should speak with more respect when addressing our King Arundiel." Then Arundeil quickly retorted with a sly smile. "And you, my silver dove should loosen up. You would be even more attractive." Mithrein then scoffed. "And why would I care about what you find attractive." Arundeil then smirked "Oh?? Because our King would find it just as attractive." Mithrein then looked at Azanar as her face turned red. " My King? Is this true?" Azanar who had been becoming more and more embarrassed as the conversation went on buried his face in his right hand before he finally erupted. "Enough!!" The group bowed and all together apologized. "Forgive us, my King!!" Azanar then raised his hand beckoning them to stand before he spoke. "All is forgiven. Now Arundeil are your preparations complete?" Arundeil then nodded as he answered. "Yes My King." Azanar then smiled as replied. "Excellent let's be on our way... Hmm? Azanar then noticed something before continuing."Haleir? Where is Argon?"

The small elf then answered? "Oh, he was speaking with the Admiral a moment ago. Azanar then rubbed his chin as he thought out loud. "Hmm, Malekith? Just then, he noticed the two elves in question, making their approach. The giant of an elf Argon kneeled before his King as his companion a dark elf bowed elegantly. He was in the full military dress of a navy admiral. He was wearing a cocked hat, and a gold embroidered dark red coat with a white collar and cuffs and a single pauldron on his left shoulder with the face of a golden lion carved into it. He was also wearing black trousers and boots. He had black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. The Admiral spoke as he finished his bow. "My King. Argon has informed me of your plan to visit the Roble Holy Kingdom. And I would like to announce that your navy stand stands ready to sail with you." Azanar raised an eyebrow as he replied. "Oh? And what do you believe my intentions for visiting them are?"

Malekith then spoke. "Well, to conquer them, of course. My king." Azanar sighed before replying. "No. This is not an invasion. Its a purely academic visit. We will learn from them, help them if we can, and hopefully create an alliance that benefits us both." Malekith then straightened up and bowed before speaking. "Of course, my Lord, please forgive me for assuming the will of a god." Azanar then took a step back as he thought. "(There it is again! How should I go about this? I don't want them to see me as a god, but I don't want to lose their loyalty either. Hmmm)" Haleir then stepped in front of Azanar with a worried look. "Brother? Are you ok?" Azanar then looked at her and smiled as he patted her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think it's time to tell you all the truth." The group then leaned in very intrigued as Azanar continued. "Neither the members of Evanuris nor my brother and I are gods. There is but one true creator of all worlds, and we were simply chosen to be blessed with incredible power along with the right to rule Lokelonde and its Trees of Life. It is our duty to protect all his innocent creatures and bring light to the dark." The group of powerful Elves just stared at the King while processing the new information.

Azanar started sweating as he panicked on the inside. "(Oh crap, what did I just do! Did I break their faith in me? Oh, crap!)" Then Mithrein stepped in front of Azanar and spoke. "What is he called? The True Creator." Azanar then stood tall and answered. "He is called by many names, and I will teach you them all in good time, but for now, I will tell you the name our people call him. Eru Ilúvatar." Mithrein then smiled and took a step back and spoke. "Praise Eru Ilúvatar and his Chosen King Azanar." All the Elves then bowed before their king. Azanar then sighed in relief before raising his hand, beckoning the group to rise. "I want you to share this with all the citizens of Lokelonde. Mithrein nodded as she replied. "Of course, my King, I will see it done." Azanar smiled brightly before speaking. "Excellent! I can always count on you, Mithrein." This caused the Silver-haired Elf to blush as she tried to keep her composure while the King continued. "I can rest easy knowing that the Steward will have both you and Sylvas at his side while I am gone." Mithrein then bowed as she replied. "There are no words for such an Honor." Azanar then heard approaching footsteps as another elf spoke up from behind.

"My sentiments exactly young Mithrein." Azanar turned to see a hunched over dark elf with his hands behind his back, walking next to Sylvas, he was bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee, and he had piercing yellow eyes. His broad, hunched shoulders and crooked back made him appear to be a feeble old man. He wore a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. His shirt was buttoned, and the coat had black lining on its edges. Azanar thought to himself as the dark elves continued there approach. "(Xehanort the Wise, our most powerful and intelligent NPC besides Calagon and is the Steward of Lokelonde. I think Imin designed him to be almost exactly like a character designed by one of his ancestors for a game series from the twenty-first century. He was written to be a brilliant strategist and incredible mage...Did he come just to see us off)"

Xehanort and Sylvas then came to a stop in front of Azanar. Xehanort then spoke. "Sylvas has made me aware of your plans to leave for the Holy Kingdom. And though it is an honor beyond words to watch over Lokelonde in your absence. I must ask. Why go yourself? It seems rather reckless...especially for you, my King." Azanar thought on Xehanort's words before replying. "(Hmmm, he is right. Usually, I would be more cautious but given the situation...) I believe for me to understand this world and act accordingly truly, I should see it first hand. A report can only convey so much." Xehanort looked to be in thought before a smile crept onto his face, and he threw his hands up in a dramatic manner as he spoke. "Magnificently said Lord Azanar. Thank you for alleviating the worries of a foolish old elf." Azanar laughed a bit and replied. "Ha, I don't believe there is a foolish bone in your body Xehanort." Xehanort then retorted with a kind smile. "We were all young once, my King." Azanar smiled back and then looked to the rest of the Elves as he spoke. "If that is all, then I am off, and If anyone needs me, you may contact me at any time." Azanar then turned around and entered the Eluvian leading onto the ship.

Xehanort's kind smile faded away, leaving a concerned look on the elder elf's face. He then turned to The Admiral and spoke. "Malekith has the navy stay prepared in case our King has need of it." Malekith nodded before he spoke. "Of course Master Xehanort." Xehanort then looked to Mithrein. "Mithrein, I would like you to look over Lokelonde's defenses." Mithrein then replied. "Right away." The silver maiden then left, leaving Xehanort and Sylvas on the dock watching the Vingilot sail away. Sylvas then looked to Xehanort and spoke. "You still look worried." Xehanort then replied without looking at Sylvas. "I believe the High King is deeply worried for his brother and its effecting his judgment. He puts on a brave face, but I can see it in his eyes...Lord Evunial must be found at all costs...and soon or I fear our King will become more and more reckless. Now come Sylvas. There is much to do." Xehanort then flexed his right hand, and the duo disappeared engulfed in darkness and shadow.


	4. Red King in The Holy Kingdom

Azanar:

Azanar has long crimson hair that flows like fire over his pale features. He has heterochromic eyes. His left is gold like his brother's and the other an emerald sheen. He wares a armor of golden plate laid upon crimson fabric with a gold embroidered red hooded cloak and was made to resemble the dragon hunter armor from the Dragon age series.

Haleir:

Haleir is a small elf who has slightly tanned skin, wild shoulder length red hair, with one green eye and the other blue. She wears a white furr cloak made from a wolf's pelt which hid most of her small frame over a white and blue tribal top and shorts. she also has two Daggers one sheathed to her lower back and one the other to her right thigh.

Arundeil:

He has tan, sun kissed skin with blue eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. A gold hoop earring in his right ear and wears a black tri-cornered pirate's hat with an Eagle feather, a black shirt with puffed sleves with a deep v showing off his chiseled chest and the scar across it, tan breeches held up by a black leather belt with a gold Buckle which also holds his runed silver cutlass and duel pistols. And lastly black leather boots with gold buckles.

Argon:

Argon is a giant of an elf, has tan skin, light green eyes and long black hair which is shaved bald on the sides and styled into a ponytail reaching his lower back. he is clad in a caped gold and silver colored set of Pathfinder full plate adamentine armor.

Xehanort

Xehanort is a hunched over dark elf who walks with his hands behind his back . he is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee and has piercing yellow eyes. His broad, hunched shoulders and crooked back make him appear to be a feeble old man. he wares a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. His shirt is buttoned and the coat has black lining on its edges

Aboard the Vingilot

The sun hung low in the sky as a beautiful ship traversed calm waters, the reflection of stars dancing around it. Haleir stood in the crow's nest, looking out into the vast expanse. Her eyes wide with awe as she took in the splendor. She then looked down toward the landmass that she was fast approaching.

"Almost there. I wonder what kind of people live in the Holy Kingdom?"

The redhead thought out loud. Just then, she heard the sounds of laughter coming from below. Then with grace and ease, she slid down the ropes and landed on the deck next to Arundeil, who was steering the ship and Argon, who was talking with him.

The giant then turned his attention to the little Beast Master.

"Ah, see anything from your pirch, Little fox?"

Haleir then answered.

"Hmm.. Well, from what I can tell, there are mostly merchant ships in port. Though I saw two that look like battleships but nothing that could challenge the Vingilot."

Arundeil then chimed in. "Haha of course not! The Vingilot is the king of the sea."

Argon then spoke again. "Yes, well, how long before landfall. I miss the solid ground."

Arundeil laughed a bit before smacking the big elf on the back and replying.

"Haha. All that muscle and no sea legs. Don't worry, won't be long now..."

Just then, the Trio heard a faint scream in the distance. Arundeil then took out his eyeglass and looked in the direction the cry had come from. "Hmm.. looks like pirates are attacking a merchant ship. Haleir. Ask Lord Azanar if we are to engage."

Haleir nodded as she replied. "On it."

Haleir then turned and went below deck.

Azanar sat in his study, speaking to Valindra through a small Eluvian on a table covered with books and magic scrolls she was now blond with green eyes. Bookshelves and dressers lined the walls filled with tomes and scrolls.

"It happened moments ago."

The spymaster stated."

Azanar then quickly replied. "And you are sure it was him?"

Valindra smiled before answering. "Yes, My Lord, I could never mistake your brother's beautiful face."

Azanar then replied. "Were you able to get his location?"

Valindra's expression saddened before she answered. "Unfortunately, due to some form of magical interference, we were unable to maintain communication long enough to do so... Mithrein and Master Xehanort are currently trying to reestablish communications using the Grand Eluvian, but no luck so far...I am so sorry, My Lord."

Azanar then quickly replied. "There is no need to apologize. This news pleases me greatly. Thank you, Valindra, and make sure to tell Mithrein and Xehanort that I appreciate all their hard work."

Valindra then nodded as she replied. "I will see it done, Lord Azanar. I have no doubt they will be as happy as I to hear your approval."

Azanar then replied." And report any developments to me Immediately."

The image of Valindra then faded, leaving Azanar looking at his reflection. The High King let out a heavy sigh as he cupped his face in his hands, his long red hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Damn...Where are you, Evunial?" Just then, Azanar heard a light voice come from his door. "Brother? Is everything alright?" Azanar then turned to see Haleir with a concerned look on her face.

Azanar then regained his composure and spoke. "It's nothing Haleir. Did you need something?"

Haleir then answered. "Ah, Arundeil sent me to tell you that we spotted a ship under attack and await your orders."

Azanar then stood up as he spoke.

"Hmm, well, let's not keep him waiting."

The duo then left the study and went on to the upper deck.

Once on the upper deck, Azanar approached Arundeil, who was still peering through his eyeglass and spoke. "What's the situation."

Arundeil then answered as he continued watching the ships. "From what I can tell, at least twenty pirates are attacking a merchant ship. A warrior amongst the merchants culled their number, but the Pirates rallied and took captives." Azanar then looked out to the ships and spoke. "What happened to the warrior?"

Arundeil lowered the spyglass and looked at Azanar before answering.

"They are making sport of him."

Azanar then thought for a moment. "(Ok, a simple rescue quest. Just have to stop the pirates and save the captives...but I can't attack outright because that would risk the captives. Hmmm, wait...)" Azanar then spoke out loud. "I got it!"

On The Merchant Ship.

Maniacal Laughter and jeers echo out to sea as a group of pirates and tied up merchants watch as a man is forced on his knees by two men while a third punched him three times in the face and then once In the stomach with vicious force causing him to double over and place his head on the deck while gritting his teeth in pain. The man was fair-skinned with dirty blonde hair, a small goatee, and blue eyes. He was wearing dented iron armor. The man then forced himself upright and gave an icy stare at the center of the group of pirates where a finely dressed man sat on a stool and watched. The man had tan skin, black hair, and menacing hazel eyes.

The warrior continued to stare until one of the men hit him again knocking him back down. The finely dressed man then raised his hand and spoke.

"That's enough."

He then leaned forward with a cocky smile and continued.

"Are you ready to reconsider my terms?" The warrior sat back up and spoke through the pain.

"...I...already told...you...I will never...peddle your poison...in the Holy Kingdom."

The finely dressed man then replied.

"Poison? It's not that bad. Just a little something to take the edge..."

The warrior then cut him off and spoke.

"Save it!!... I have been to the Re-Esteize Kingdom... I know what Black Dust is and I know what it does...And the answer is still...never."

The finely dressed man then stood up with a sigh before walking to the kneeling man and bent down to eye level with the man before speaking.

"Now that is disappointing. The rest of your crew all took the deal even your captain...usually I would just kill you and be done with it but we could use a warrior of your caliber."

The finely dressed man then addressed one of his pirates.

"How many of our men did he kill?"

The pirate then answered.

"Sixteen sir."

"Sixteen men. Now that's not something to scoff at. And if peddling "Poison" isn't your forte...killing certainly is... So why not kill for me?"

A strange mist that had been creeping on to the ship as the two conversed was now becoming denser.

"Hahaha." The warrior laughed through the pain before replying. "You can't be seriously trying to recruit me right now."

The warrior then looked the finely dressed man in the eyes and continued.

"You can beat me...break me...or kill me. It doesn't matter because I will never work for scum like you."

The finely dressed man then stood up and replied as he gripped his sword.

"Well... that's a shame."

He then began to unsheathe his blade.

"You still owe me sixteen lives..." A dark smile then formed on his face before continuing.

"oh well guess I will start with your family and work from there till your debt is paid." The warrior then grabbed a knife that was hidden in his boot and shot up with all his strength and plunged into the chest of the pirate to his left. And then in one seamless move grabbed the pirate's cutlass and with speed and precision slit the throat of the one on his right and then threw the knife into the head of the pirate who had stepped in front of his leader. He then lunged at the finely dressed man But felt cold steel rip into his gut. The man, his vicious smile still intact spoke as he pulled his blade from the warrior's gut.

"Make that nineteen lives."

The warrior slumped back down to his knees as the pirate raised his blade but stopped as he heard sounds of things hitting the ground behind him and turned to find that his men were passed out on the floor and a fog had now enveloped the ship.

"What is this?!"

He yelled at the warrior, confused. Just then, a voice came from the mist.

"Its a fifth tier spell called Hypnos' breath."

The man quickly looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw an Elf in magnificent red and gold armor who continued to speak.

"Not that you will care in a moment..."

The finely dressed man then spoke as he looked at the elf confused.

"An elf? Who the hell are y..yo..you?"

He then felt an incredible want to sleep as he tried to speak.

"What.."

Azanar then brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. The man then fell face-first into the ground asleep.

The warrior looked on in awe as elves in shining gold and green armor the likes of which he had never seen came out of the mist and began tieing up the pirates. He watched as the giant came out of fog effortlessly carrying two sleeping men and brought them over to the other Elves and then speak to the one in red. He tried to listen in but found that he could not understand the language. The elf in red then turned his attention to the warrior. An overwhelming sense of fear washed over the man as the elf made his approach. But what could he do? It took everything he had simply to stay conscious. The elf then knelt and looked the man over. The warrior then struggled to speak.

"Who...are...you?"

The elf then replied, "My name is Azanar. What is yours." The man answered?

"My name is Ricca."

"Well, Ricca, You have quite the will power to be still awake. These pirates worked you over pretty good.

The elf then reached into his pack and pulled out a transparent Vial filled with a crimson liquid.

"Here, drink this, it will help."

The elf said as he presented the strange potion. The warrior took hold of it but seemed hesitant, and the elf spoke again.

"You are losing a lot of blood. If you want to live, then I suggest you drink."

The warrior looked the elf in his strange mismatched eyes and saw no sign of deception. He then quickly drank the peculiar concoction. A calm washed over him as he felt his wounds and pain disappear.

Ricca looked himself over astounded before speaking.

"What was that?"

Azanar, who seemed surprisingly interested in the potion's results, answered.

"It's a healing potion."

Ricca then replied.

"I have never seen a red healing potion."

Azanar then spoke.

"But you have heard of healing potions."

Ricca then nodded as he spoke.

"Of course."

Azanar then stood up and rubbed his chin as he thought out loud and began to walk away.

"Hmmm, Interesting."

Ricca then stood up and bowed as he spoke.

"Wait. There is no way I can repay what you've done for my crew and me but allow me to offer my sincerest gratitude. And on my honor, if there is anything I can do to begin to repay you. Name it."

Azanar stopped and looked back at the Ricca and Replied.

"I will hold you to your word one day, but for now I only ask that you and your crew help crew the pirate's ship I would like to present it and its crew as a gift to the Holy Kingdom."

Ricca then spoke. "The Holy Kingdom?"

Azanar then continued. "Yes, we were headed there when we came upon your ship."

A gruff voice suddenly came from behind them. "As captain of this ship, it would be an Honor to escort our saviors to the Holy Kingdom."

The captain was an older looking man with tan skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a burly beard. He was wearing a slightly torn ship captain's attire and a captain's hat.

Azanar then replied. "Excellent! My crew will put the pirates in the brig and then assist you in any way they can.If you need anything, I will be in my quarters."

Azanar then left the two standing on the deck as elves and men readied the ship for a sail around them.

The captain then spoke. "Ricca, I..."

Ricca then cut in. "Gaspin, There's no need."

But the captain insisted. "No...I have to say this...I was a coward to give in, and I hope you can forgive me."

Ricca then thought for a moment before he spoke. "You only took the deal to save the men, and I won't hold that against you."

"But..."

"That's all there is to it."

The captain then nodded, and the duo walked to the side of the ship and looked at the Vingilot. Ricca then spoke.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?"

The captain then replied. "Never. It's simply magnificent. As if the four gods built it themselves... These are no ordinary elves I know I said it would be an Honor but do you think it's wise to take them to the Holy Kingdom."

Ricca then spoke. "When I first saw him, I was overcome with terror, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt a calm and peace I haven't felt since the first time I saw the queen...So no, I don't think it's wise. I think it's providence."

A few minutes later, in the brig of the Vingilot.

The finely dressed man sat at a small round table with two chairs in a dark and windowless room. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" Why does my face hurt?"

The wall then began to shine as Azanar walked through it and into the room.

"What the hell!?"

The pirate leader yelled as he fell out of his chair and backed up to the wall.

"Ah, I see your awake," Azanar said as he sat down in the chair across from the pirate who then stood up and spoke.

"You're that Elf from the mist...Do you have any idea who you're messing with here? Eight Fingers will have your head for this."

Azanar then leaned forward onto the table before speaking.

"Your men tell me your name is Cazden. I have a few questions I would like to ask you Cazden, please have a seat."

Cazden then spat as he spoke. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'd answer to the likes of you...Knife ear."

Azanar then sighed before he spoke directly into the man's mind as his ring glowed.

" **SIT DOWN.** "

The words seemed to rip through the man's thoughts, and he sat down without hesitation. "What?..how did?..." The man said, now scared and confused.

Azanar then looked the man in the eyes with a dangerous glare and spoke. "You are under the impression that you have a choice in the matter...Let me assure you. You do not. Now, the first question. What is Eight Finger's plan for the Holy Kingdom?

On The Docks of Rimun

A small crowd of people had formed as word of three ships coming into port spread. Townsfolk and Sailors spoke among themselves as the ships dropped anchor.

"Look at the one in front. What a magnificent vessel!" One man exclaimed.

"I have never seen anything like it!" Another said.

"I wonder where it came from?" A young woman spoke out.

"Isn't that one on the right old man Gaspin's." A sailor suggested.

"Yeah, and do you see the one on the left...I think that's a pirate ship." Another sailor said.

Just then, soldiers in silver armor and blue and white robes started pushing through the crowd led by two men, the first a bearded middle-aged man dressed in excellent purple noblemen's clothes. He had brown hair that had been slicked back and had hazel eyes. The second was a young man in a blue caped full set of silver plate armor. He had rainy white medium-length hair and icy white eyes.

"Make way! Make way!" The older man yelled out.

Then the younger man spoke.

"Yes, make way for Mayor Brine!"

As they reached the front of the crowd, the older man then spoke again.

"Thank you, Captain Leon..Have you any idea who it might be?"

The young captain shook his head as he answered. "The merchant ship is one of ours, and the second looks like the pirate ship that's been attacking our merchants. But the third.. I have never seen anything like it or that flag before. Have you?"

The Mayor then looked at the ship's flags waving in the air. "Hmm, A dragon and a lion before a white tree? No, can't say that I have."

Just then, Planks hit the ground before passengers of the strange ships began to disembark.

"Wait..." The Mayor began as he took a closer look.

"Elves?" He said as six elves, three Male and three female clad in gold and green armor with beautiful Katana Great Swords strapped to there backs (Azanar's elite guard) stepped off the ship followed by Azanar, Haleir, and Argon. The crowd of people were mesmerized by the beauty of the Elves as they came to a stop in front of them.

"Look at how their armor shines!" A woman in the crowd said.

"I did not know Elves got that big!" A young boy said as he pointed at Argon.

"Look at the one with the long red hair!!... He's gorgeous!" A woman said as she stared at Azanar.

Captain Leon gripped his blade as he leaned in and whispered to the mayor. "I have never seen armor or weapons like that before. There is something strange about these elves. We should be wary."

The Mayor shook his head and put his hand on the captain's shoulder before replying as he saw the crews of the second and third ship disembarked.

"Don't be so hasty, Calder..."

Ricca and Gaspin stepped off their boat and led their men and prisoners to the front of the crowd.

The Mayor then noticed their torn clothes and walked up to Gaspin and spoke. "Ricca!, Gaspin! What happened? Are you alright?"

Gaspin then replied. "Yes, old friend. Pirates attacked us, but thanks to this elf and his crew, we were able to capture them. The Mayor then looked to Azanar and began to speak but stopped as he noticed the elf's eyes. He stared for a moment before regaining his composure and speaking, "I am Mayor of Rimun, Ricton Brine. And the young man to my right is our Captain of the Paladins of Rimun, Calder Leon."

Azanar thought for a moment before he replied. "(Hmm, that's right. I should have a last name. Hmm.. oh I know!") "It is a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Azanar Vas Elvhenan. I am the leader of this crew."

Mayor Brine then spoke. "Thank you, Sir, for saving them and bringing them home."

Azanar then replied. "It was no trouble at all.

Ricca had held them off for quite a while before we arrived. He is quite the warrior."

Calder then spoke. "Well, I would expect nothing less from a former Paladin knight."

Azanar saw shame flash across Ricca's features before Calder continued.

"Although I must ask how simple pirates gave him such trouble. Former or not. Pirates should be nothing to a paladin."

Gaspin then spoke up. "These were no ordinary pirates. They work for Eight Fingers and have a ranking member acting as there captain."

He said as he pointed at the pirate's leader now known as Cazden.

Calder then turned his attention on the man in question. The man's eyes looked fogged over, and he seemed to be looking out into the distance. Calder then spoke. "What's wrong with him...he looks far away."

Azanar then answered. "Just a side effect of the sleep magic I used to subdue him and his crew. Some take longer to recover fully." Calder looked at the man for a moment before accepting Azanar's explanation and continued.

"Hmm, well, in any case, what were you planning on doing with the prisoners?"

Azanar then answered. "I would like to turn the pirates and their ship over to the Holy Kingdom. Since it was you, they were trying to wrong. It's only right that you judge them."

The Mayor looked slightly surprised. "Oh? Well, on behalf of our beautiful kingdom, I thank you." He then turned to Calder, who then spoke to his men.

"Take this pirate scum to the holding cells to await judgment."

The soldiers then led the pirates away. The young captain then turned his attention to Azanar before speaking.

"As grateful as we are to have our men back safe and that pirate menace in custody, I must ask what you were doing so close to the Holy Kingdom. What's your business here?"

Ricca then spoke. "Calder. He saved us. I don't think there is any reason to treat him like a criminal."

Calder then replied to Ricca. "True... But unlike you, I am not so naive as to believe it was simply out of the kindness of his heart."

Ricca then spoke under his breath. "Nice to see you too..." Calder then looked at Azanar again. "You are clearly an Elf of means and a mage no less. What business brings you to the Holy Kingdom."

"Calder..." Ricca began to speak again but was stopped by Azanar speaking.

"Its quite alright, Ricca."

Azanar stepped forward and replied.

"My companions and I have come from a far off land in search of knowledge and an understanding of the peoples of these lands."

The crowd murmured with Interest in the statement. The Mayor then spoke. "A far off land? So you are not from the Elf Kingdom in the west?"

Azanar shook his head before answering.

"I have heard tell of my kin in these lands but have not yet met with them."

The Young Captain then spoke up. "You are very well armed and armored for simple seekers of knowledge."

Azanar then looked at the young captain and replied. "The path to understanding this world is fraught with danger for those not well armed and armored. Just ask your merchants."

Calder was taken aback by the quick retort as the Mayor rubbed his beard in thought and then looked at the Elven ship before speaking.

"What manner of cargo do you carry?"

Azanar then gestured to some of the elves still on board who brought out glittering silks and small chests filled with jewels. The crowd looked on in awe as Azanar answered.

"We did not come seeking something for nothing. We bare gifts for the Ruler of this land."

Calder then seemed insulated and spoke out abruptly. "Her Majesty does not need for such!..."

The Mayor then raised his hand and spoke. "Calm your self Calder!... Please forgive his outburst his admiration for our Queen is quite great "

Calder then regained his composure and lowered his head as he apologized, "My apologies."

Azanar then raised his hand and spoke. "There is nothing to apologize for...If these gifts are not adequate, then..."

The Mayor then spoke up. "No. I believe the Queen will be more than happy with such exotic gifts, and I believe she would very much like to learn about the people who crafted such a magnificent ship. I will gladly send word for an audience,"

Azanar then nodded before speaking. "That would be greatly appreciated."

The Mayor then clapped his hands before speaking. "Fantastic! You and your crew will be my honored guests for the night, and in the morning, we will make preparations for the journey to the capital. The Inn will take care of everything for your crew, but I would be honored if you would stay with me in my estate."

Azanar then replied. "You are too kind, but I would ask that my sister be allowed to accompany me." Haleir then stepped forward with an enchanting smile and spoke. Hello, my name is Haleir."

The Mayor bent down with a smile to reply but stopped as he noticed something. "She has Mismatched eyes too.." He said under his breath before the captain's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Is Everything alright, Sir." The young captain asked.

The Mayor then quickly regained his composure and continued. "It's very nice to meet you, Haleir." He then stood back up and continued. It is not a problem; you are both welcome."

Azanar had noticed the look on the mayor's face. "(Hmmm, it was her eyes. He couldn't look away...I wonder..)"

Argon then leaned in and spoke to Azanar.

" _Na- hi sael mui hir?_ " (Is this wise, my lord?).

Azanar put on a smile as he waved Argon off and answered. " _Ceri- ú- let cín tiri- dad. N- readui an anou._ " (Do not worry. but stay sharp.)

The Mayor and Calder tried to hide their surprise at hearing the strange language, but Azanar noticed right away. "(Hmm, judging from their reaction, the elves here might not speak different languages...Interesting.)"

Azanar then turned to face his soldiers and addressed them. "Alright... I want you all to behave yourselves for Captain Calder here. Am I clear?"

The soldiers then saluted by placing their right fist on their chest. Azanar smiled and spoke. "Excellent."

Calder then walked up to Mayor Brine and spoke quietly. "Shouldn't we notify Father Maxwell?"

The Mayor then whispered back. "Father Maxwell will have his hands full with High Priestess Kelart's upcoming inspection. We can notify him in the morning."

Calder then nodded and spoke before the mayor started to walk to the carriage. "If you say so, sir."

Argon then watched as Azanar and Haleir got into a gilded carriage with the mayor and rode down the road.

He then spoke as he watched. " _Im ceri- ú- li hi._ " (I do not like this.)

Arundeil spoke from behind. " _Nin neier. ut mín sou estel i aran estel ou hir_ " (Me neither. But we must trust our Lord.)

Gaspin and Ricca then walked up to the two elves, and Ricca spoke.

"You two look like you need a drink. How about a few on me to welcome you to the Holy Kingdom."

Arundeil then replied. "Ha, you will never see me turn down a free drink. Lead the way."

Captain Calder then stepped in front of the group and spoke. "Please follow me. I will show you to your lodgings."

Argon nodded and then gestured for the rest of the Elves to follow.

In The Carriage

Azanar and Haleir sat across from the mayor as the carriage moved at a brisk pace. Halier stared out of the window, enjoying the scenery while the mayor enthusiastically asked Azanar question after question.

"Amazing. So this land you come from is called Lokelonde? What an interesting name."

Azanar then replied. "Yes, well, the name comes from the first language of the Elves."

The Mayor then spoke. "Ah, you mean the language you spoke with that big elf."

Azanar then corrected. "No, that was the language of the young. Only the oldest of Elves are fluent in the first."

The Mayor then rubbed his beard as he spoke. "And this land you come from.. are there only Elves there?"

Azanar took a moment before answering. "If you are asking if any humans live among us, the answer is sadly no. Although in the past, we have invited exceptional humans to come and visit...that has not happened in quite some time."

The Mayor looked disheartened by the revelation. "(That might of been too harsh...)"

Azanar thought to himself before continuing. "But I am hoping good relations with this country will see our peoples walking into a new age together."

Mayor Brine then smiled as he replied. "I would very much like to see that day."

Azanar then smiled before speaking. "Now, I would like to ask you a question."

The Mayor then replied. "Of course."

Azanar then continued."I would like to know a bit about your ruler before I meet her. What is your Queen like?"

The Mayor then began rubbing his beard in thought before answering. "Hmm... She is kindness, incarnate. Wisdom and beauty in equal measure. Its because of her that this kingdom prospers."

Azanar then replied, "She sounds like a true treasure." Azanar then spoke.

"I have one more question."

The mayor then replied. "Oh, go ahead."

Azanar then leaned forward. "I noticed your interest in our eyes."

One of the rings, the elven king's hand, began to glow slightly as he continued. "What makes them so interesting?"

Just then, the carriage driver yelled out. "We have arrived, Sir!!"

The Mayor then spoke. "Excellent. We have arrived." The carriage came to a stop, and then the Mayor stepped out, followed by Azanar and Haleir, who took in the beautiful home.

From the outside, the house looked beautiful and traditional It was built with burgundy bricks and had white cedar wooden decorations. Tall, rounded windows lined the outside of the house in a most symmetrical way. The building was shaped like an L. The extension extended into wooden sunscreens structures circling half the house. The second floor looked bigger than the first, which created a stylish overhang around half the house. The roof was flat and covered with burgundy shingles. Two small chimneys sat at the side of the house. A few round, small windows let in enough light to the rooms below the roof. A well-kept garden surrounded the house itself. Grass, flower patches, and trees had been placed stylishly. Azanar and Haleir followed Mayor Brine up the cobblestone path to the house.

Azanar then spoke as they walked."I must say you have quite the home here."

The Mayor then replied as they passed the garden. "Thank you, Lord Azanar. It's been in my family since the founding of the Holy Kingdom 200 years ago."

"(Wait...This country is only 200 years old.)" Azanar thought to himself.

Haleir then spoke up. "This country is young."

"(Right?)"

The Mayor then laughed as he replied. "Haha, I suppose in your eyes it would be... Lady Haleir." As the trio approached the house, they noticed two children, a boy and a girl playing in the garden closest to the main house as a young woman watched them. The boy had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked to be twelve or so, and the girl had long brown hair and green eyes and seemed to be the younger of the two. The boy was the first to notice the group and ran down the path to greet them, followed by the girl.

"Grandpa!!"

The two yelled as they ran into the arms of the mayor, who greeted them after the embrace. "Allder, Reani. I do hope you behaved yourselves while I was away."

The children nodded, and then Reani replied. "Yes, grandpa. We were good."

The Mayor stood up and smiled at the two children before hearing the voice of the young woman as she made her approach.

"Back so soon, Father? Was everything alright?"

The young woman had fair skin, long rainy white hair, and icy white eyes. She was wearing a blue and white dress that flows from top to bottom and has a jewel neckline, which subtly reveals the modest dress worn below it. The satin, corset-like tied fabric of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a thick cloth belt worn fairly high around her waist.

Mayor Brine then replied. "Ah, Yes, my dear. Pirates attacked captain Gaspin's ship, but thanks to our guests here, they made it home safe." He said as he gestured to the elves behind him. The young woman then bowed slightly as she spoke. "It is very nice to meet you."

The young woman then adopted a slightly worried look before continuing. "Wait...didn't Ricca sign on with Captain Gaspin's crew?"

The Mayor then spoke. "Ah.. yes, but you need not worry. He is safe along with the crew."

Aurora then gave out a sigh of relief before replying. "Oh, thank goodness."

The Mayor then addressed the elves. "Allow me to introduce you to my daughter Aurora and my grandchildren Allder and Reani."

He then turned to introduce the guests. "And this is Lord Azanar and Lady Haleir. They have business with the Queen and will be staying with us while they await an audience."

Reani then walked up to the duo with a curious look before speaking."Umm, Mister Azanar. Are you elves?"

Azanar then bent down with a smile before answering. "Why yes, we are, Little one. What gave it away?"

Reani giggled before pointing at Azanar's ears. Azanar then spoke his smile again, still present. "Ah, of course... They are rather distinctive, aren't they?"

Reani nodded as she smiled. Azanar then noticed Allder, who was staring at Haleir. Haleir then looked at him, and the boy quickly looked away while blushing.

The Mayor laughed, having seen the whole thing, he then bent down to Allder and spoke. "I have an idea Allder! How about while Aurora and I show lord Azanar the guest rooms you and Reani show lady Haleir around the grounds?"

Allder nodded and looked over at Haleir, who had a confused look on her face. Halier then began to say something, but before she could, Reani grabbed her by the hand and spoke. "Come on, Miss Haleir, we will show you the gardens first!" The young girl then ran off, holding on to Haleir with Allder chasing behind.

The Mayor smiled as the trio ran toward the gardens. Aurora then spoke. "I can show lord Azanar to the guest rooms if you would like father." Mayor Brine then looked at Azanar before speaking.

"Ah, yes...I am sure you are weary from your journey Azanar. Would you like to rest?"

Azanar then thought for a moment before answering. "(Hmm, Although all this acting is Exhausting. I should take this chance to learn as much as I can about this place.)" "Well, actually, I was hoping to learn about your customs and history. I would hate to insult your Queen with ignorance."

Mayor Brine chuckled a bit before replying. "Ha...Although I doubt her majesty would be insulated by something so trivial, I would be happy to fill you in on our ways. Follow me to my study."

Aurora then spoke up as the three walked into the house. "Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

Mayor Brine replied. "Oh.. that sounds great, my dear. Please do." Azanar and Ricton then ascended upstairs while Aurora went into the kitchen.

Once in the study, the two sat down, and Azanar spoke. "Your daughter is quite lovely... Although I can't help but notice a resemblance to Calder. "

Ricton then replied. "Ah...well, I would hope so since she is his elder sister."

Azanar then spoke."So then Calder..."

Ricton then shook his head before speaking. "Not exactly...I adopted Aurora after her parents died during the Srush invasion ten years ago; we call The Long Rain, but the church conscripted Calder."

Azanar then spoke. "I am so sorry... but why would the church conscript him instead of letting him be with his sister."

Ricton then began to reply. "Well, that's..." Just then, Aurora walked in with tea and spoke.

"The tea is ready."

Ricton then responded with a smile. "Thank you, my dear." Aurora then placed two cups on the desk the duo were sitting at and served the tea." I hope you like it... it's a family recipe."

Aurora said as she stepped back.

Azanar picked up his cup and blew on it before speaking. "Thank you." He then took a sip. "(Wow, this is pretty good...but it tastes familiar.)" He thought to himself before placing the cup back on the desk with a satisfied sigh. He then noticed Aurora staring at him expectantly.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Azanar smiled sheepishly and replied. "Yes, I do. This is really good!"

Aurora then smiled back before she answered.

"I am glad." Azanar looked at her slightly confused before Ricton spoke up. "This is the Gray Earl's tea. Legend says that the God of Water himself created this tea for weary travelers, and if they liked it, it would bring prosperity upon them and the one who made it."

Azanar then thought to himself. "(No way...Its Earl Gray tea!)"

Aurora then spoke again. "Would you like anything else?"

Both Ricton and Azanar shook their heads. Aurora then clasped her hands and spoke.

"Ok, then I will check on the children if you need anything father, just let me know."

"Of course," Ricton said as Aurora left. He then turned his attention to Azanar and spoke. "So... First, we will go over court etiquette."

BACK AT THE INN

The inn's tavern area was filled with laughter and song as elves and men drank and ate. At the center table sat Arundeil, Argon, Calder, Ricca, and Gaspin, who was telling of the days events to Calder.

"And then he walked out of the mist, and all of the Pirates just passed out. After that, all we had to do was tie them up."

Calder then replied. "Wow, you're lucky they showed up when they did."

Then Gaspin spoke after placing an empty mug on the table. "Ha...You're telling me... I thought it was all over, but Ricca here kept fighting till the end."

Argon then spoke. "Yes, your man was quite the warrior."

Ricca then chimed in. "Whole lot of good it did. We would have been dead if not for Azanar..."

Calder then spoke. "Even so... you fought like a true paladin. Aurora would be proud."

Ricca was taken aback for a moment before he inquired. "How is Aurora?"

Calder then thought for a moment before answering. "She is doing well...I am sure she would be happy to see you."

Ricca gave out a heavy sigh before replying.

"I can't... not after what happened."

Calder then spoke. "Well, have you considered rejoining?"

Ricca then looked Calder in the eyes and replied. "You know I can't..."

Calder then responded. "That's not true...if you just spoke with the Grand Master then..."

Ricca then cut him off as he slammed the table. "I will not grovel at that..."Woman's" feet!"

Ricca then took a deep breath before continuing. "Sorry, but things are the way they are...and I am fine with that." He then noticed all the empty mugs on the table and spoke. "Looks like we are running low. I will go get some more ale." He then stood up and walked to the bar.

Calder then began to stand to follow him but was stopped by Argon's giant hand on his shoulder.

Argon then spoke. "Leave him be... a warrior's stubbornness can be our greatest strength.."

Arundeil then chimed in. "It is also what makes you a giant pain in the ass!" Earning a laugh from the table.

Gaspin then spoke up. "You know what will liven this place up?...a song!"

Just then, Ricca came back and sat a platter with fresh mugs of ale down as he spoke. "

Oh no, old man, I have heard enough of your singing on the high seas to last a lifetime."

Gaspin then laughed before looking at Arundeil and Argon. "Hahaha, well, what about you guys, any singers among you?"

Arundeil and Argon looked at each other for a moment before Arundeil looked at the table behind them, where Azanar's elite guard sat in their gold and green armor and spoke.

"Hey, Uriel! Your clan is famous for its songs, right? Care to sing us one.

The she-elf in question had short black hair, olive skin, and green eyes with intricate markings resembling branches starting on her forehead and ending just below her eyes. She looked at Arundeil with a dismissive sigh and replied. "Hmmm? Oh... am I to be your personal bard now, Arundeil?"

Arundeil then smiled nervously before replying. "Oh, don't be like that...give us a song and show these shem what real singing sounds like."

Uriel then sighed in defeat before she spoke.

"I guess I could give you a short one."

She then took a deep breath and began to sing.

"He sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew." Her voice was sweet and smooth. Clear and quiet yet commanding. The whole room listened as she continued.

"Of wind he sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.

Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Seas,

And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew the golden Trees." Her voice swelled with power and emotions as she went on.

"Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Lokelonde they shone, Upon the walls of Elvhenon in Lokelonde they stood.

And there they grew the golden leaves upon the branching years." Her voice then rolled over the room in sorrowful waves as she finished.

"While far beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears."

The room was quiet as the patrons reeled from Uriel's voice. Calder then spoke, unable to take his eyes off of Uriel. "That was beautiful, like nothing I have ever heard."

Uriel tilted her head slightly as she smiled sweetly before replying. "Well, of course, you haven't, it's from our homeland."

Calder then began to respond. "No.. that's not what..."

Just then, three soldiers came into the tavern and went to the center table. "Captain, there is something you need to see!"

The soldiers waited for a response as Calder just stared at Uriel.

"Captain?" The soldier said again, now confused.

Urial then spoke. "Your men need you, Calder."

Calder then broke from his trance-like state and spoke. "Oh..oh of course, what is it, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant then leaned in and replied. "It's a very sensitive matter. You need to see it for yourself."

Calder then looked at the man and saw the grave look on his face and replied as he stood up. "Lead the way, men." He then followed the soldiers out of the tavern.

Arundeil then began scratching the back of his head as he spoke to Uriel. "Um, I was thinking something a little more upbeat."

Uriel then scoffed as she replied. "Beggars can't be choosers."

AT THE DOCKS

The stars and moon's reflection shined brightly under a cloudless night sky as the soldiers stopped at the ramp on the captured pirate ship and the Lieutenant led Calder on board.

Calder spoke as they walked. "I take it you found their supply of Black Dust."

The Lieutenant then replied. "Yes, it's stashed in a hidden room behind an enchanted trapped door."

Calder then stopped and folded his arms before speaking. "Well, you could have just put it in the report. Why bring me here, Hains?"

The Lieutenant then looked at Calder and spoke. "It not about the Black Dust, sir. It's about what we found it in."

The two then walked across the deck and down the stairs leading into the hold and threw the hidden door to a pile of sacks and crates filled with black dust.

Calder looked at the pile for a moment before noticing the insignia on all the containers. "No..it can't be.." Hains then spoke.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it has the church's sigil. This was how they were going to smuggle it into Rimun. No one would question cargo with the seal of the four gods on it."

Calder then spoke as he knelt to take a closer look. "Are you sure they are not forgeries?"

Hains then shook his head as he spoke.

"I thought of that too, but they all react to the holy magic of our enchanted weapons."

Calder then brought his dagger up to the sigils, and they glowed brightly. He then looked down, saddened, and cursed. "Damn it!... Do you know what this means?"

Heins nodded before answering. "That someone in the church is working with Eight Fingers."

Calder then sighed as he stood up and spoke. "Not just someone...only the highest-ranking members have access to the seal of the four gods."

Heins then spoke. "Well...What should we do, Captain?"

Calder then folded his arms and thought for a moment before answering. "Hmmm... who knows about this?"

Heins then answered. "You, me, and our two men outside."

Calder then replied. "Do you trust them?"

Heins then explained matter-o-factly. "Completely."

Calder then nodded as he spoke. "Good...Because this needs to stay quiet for now."

Heins then questioned. "Huh.. but why?... High Priestess Kalart should be here tomorrow. Shouldn't we notify her."

Calder then shook his head again as he spoke. "No, we shouldn't. As things are now, we can't trust any ranking members within the temple. This has to go directly to the Queen...quietly. And I think I have a way to do it."

Heins then sighed reluctantly before speaking. "If you think its best.." Calder then spoke. "I do... now seal this place up. I will give you further orders in the morning."

Hains then replied as the two left the room, and Calder went up to the deck. "Yes, sir."

He then turned to seal the room and thought he saw something red glowing in the shadows. "Hmm...must have been my imagination."

THE NEXT MORNING

Azanar stirred in bed before waking and sitting himself up. He then looked around the room and then brought his right hand up and examined it for a moment before thinking to himself.

"(Still here, huh? I keep thinking I will wake up at home, get on chat and tell everyone about this crazy dream... but it looks like that's not the case...)" He then stood up and walked to a mirror in the corner of the room next to the dresser and examined himself. He was wearing a lightweight white shirt and red leather trousers. "(It's not all bad though.)" He thought to himself as he admired his chiseled form through his shirt. Just then, he saw a ripple in the reflection. Azanar then waved his hands as he spoke. "Reveal Truth." Just then, Xehanort's visage appeared on the mirror and spoke.

"Ah..Good morning Sire."

Azanar then smiled and replied. "Good morning Xehanort. I hope our guest is behaving."

Xehanort then replied. "Of course, my Lord, your decision to hand over a Doppelganger in place of the pirate leader was very wise. The information he has already provided us in the short time we have had him has been invaluable."

Azanar then responded. "That's good to hear, and have there been any updates on my brother's location?"

Xehanort then cleared his throat before speaking. "Unfortunately, we still have yet to find his exact location, but by using scrying magic and the locate guild member spell simultaneously, we were able to narrow down his whereabouts to the eastern border of the human territories."

Azanar then questioned. "The human territories?"

Xehanort then answered. "Yes, well, according to the information Cazden has provided, although humans have a commanding presence here in the west, the further east you go, the less social power humans possess.They are even used as food."

Azanar rubbed his chin as he replied. "And I assume elves are treated the same in the east." Xehanort just nodded in response.

Azanar then continued. "So the first thing we need to do is narrow down his location as much as possible. Hmmm, send out two Great Eagles to survey the eastern region."

Xehanort then quickly replied. "I will see to it, sire."

Azanar then spoke. "And notify me of any updates."

Xehanort's image then faded from view.

Sighed as he thought to himself. "(One step forward, two steps back.)" Azanar then noticed the reflection of movement in the bed. He then gave out an annoyed sigh as he went over to the bed and pulled the covers back, revealing a sleeping Haleir.

The young elf slowly rose and began rubbing her eyes as she spoke, still half asleep. "Morning, brother...is everything alright?"

Azanar's annoyance melted away. "(She's so adorable!!)" He thought to himself before calmly answering. "Yes.. everything is fine, but I would appreciate it if you would sleep in your bed from now on."

Haleir rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes before replying. "But...what about my assignment?"

Azanar gave her a confused look before inquiring. "Huh? What assignment, Haleir?"

Haleir then answered matter-o-factly.

"To make sure no harm comes to you and to watch you while you sleep so I can describe it in detail."

Azanar then sighed before speaking. "And who gave you this duty?"

Haleir then answered with a smile. "Lady Valindra did."

Azanar then spoke. "Of course, she did.." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a feminine voice yelled out.

"Lord Azanar, are you up?"

Azanar then answered. "Yes, Aurora, come in, "

Aurora then spoke as she opened the door.

"I can't seem to find Lady Haleir I was..."

She trailed off as she saw Haleir sitting on Azanar's bed. "Oh, that's where she is. Whew, I was worried the kids had scared her off."

Haleir smiled and replied. "Oh no, I had a lot of fun with them, but I had to make sure my brother was safe."

Aurora then smiled back as she spoke.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Azanar then chimed in. "Don't encourage her. she should sleep in her bed."

Aurora then replied. "Now, now Lord Azanar, you should appreciate this while you have it, it won't last forever."

Azanar then thought before answering. "(This must remind her of Calder when he was little...)" I suppose I can let it slide this time."

Azanar then patted Haleir on the head.

Aurora smiled as she looked at the siblings before speaking. "Oh, my father wanted me to tell you that he will most likely be gone all day, making preparations for your journey to the capital, so make yourself at home."

Azanar then responded."That's very kind of him, but I was planning on going into town to take a look around and visit with my crew."

Aurora then replied. "Oh well I am going to town for groceries, I would be happy to show you around before you meet with your men."

Azanar then smiled before replying. "That would be greatly appreciated, Aurora."

The silver-haired girl smiled as she spoke.

"Great I will get the cart ready, come down when you are ready." And with that, Aurora left the duo alone in the room. Azanar then looked at Haleir and noticed her staring at him with suspicion.

Azanar then spoke nervously. "What? She offered."

Haleir's stare then intensified. Azanar then scratched the back of his neck before speaking.

"Umm well... shouldn't keep her waiting. He then threw on a red and gold ornate coat and boots and quickly walked out of the room. Haleir then smiled to herself and followed after.

A few minutes later, Azanar was sitting next to Aurora in the front of the cart while Reani, Allder, and Haleir stood on the side of it.

Aurora then spoke to the children. "Now, you two behave for Lady Haleir, ok."

The two then answered in unison. "We will."

Then Azanar addressed Haleir. "We will be back soon."

The little elf smiled as she replied. "See you soon." Aurora then pulled on the reins of the brown cart horse and rode down the path.

The ride was quiet for a time until Aurora spoke up. "So... Lord Azanar... I wanted to thank you for saving Ricca...He means a lot to me..."

Azanar then replied. No thanks needed. I had the power to intervene, so I did."

Aurora smiled as she replied." Well, you have it anyway."

After a few moments, Azanar then spoke again. "So then you and Ricca..."

Aurora then answered. "Not anymore... After he was kicked out of the Paladin Order it was like he had lost a piece of himself, and he stopped coming to see me."

Azanar then thought to himself before replying. "(Hmm interesting.)"

"May I ask what happened with him and the Paladins."

Aurora then answered. "All they said was that he disobeyed a direct order from their Grand Master during his Captain's exam. But I know Ricca he would not do that unless he had a good reason. And when I asked Calder about it, he wouldn't tell me what happened."

Azanar then spoke. "Well, in any case, I believe the order made a mistake. Because from what I can tell, Ricca is a very skilled warrior."

Aurora then spoke, her smile returning. "Thank you for saying that...I just hope they realize their mistake."

Just then, the two began to pass the gates an old and foreboding mansion. The estate looked as if it hadn't seen care in years with over grown plants and trees and parts of the building falling apart.

Azanar then inquired. "What is this place?

Aurora then answered. "Father told me It once belonged to one of the noble families of Rimun. But that they were forced out of the kingdom. No one go's near it anymore. and most people think it's haunted."

Azanar then thought to himself. "(Haunted huh? I am getting an eerie feeling from the place...)"

As the duo then road on the main gates to Rimun came into view.

IN RIMUN

The sun hung high over Rimun as Azanar and Aurora walked through the bustling market. People bartered and traded as Azanar followed and watched Aurora go from storefront to storefront buying goods. As they continued through the market, Azanar noticed all the attention he was getting from the townspeople.

Aurora had noticed as well and spoke.

"Don't mind them. They just haven't seen anyone like you before."

Azanar then replied. "I don't mind the looks of interest or confusion...it's the looks filled with contempt that is getting on my nerves."

Aurora could feel the frustration emitting from Azanar as they moved passed the merchants. Then the duo came upon a store that had all kinds of beautiful and exotic fabrics on display.

The store owner called out to Aurora with a smile as Azanar looked at trinkets in another stall. "There she is...The silver maiden of Rimun." Aurora smiled back and spoke as the Beautiful dark-skinned woman walked up to Aurora. She had long black hair green eyes and was wearing an exotic two pieces that left little two the imagination.

"Haha, Twilight, must you always call me that?"

Twilight then took hold of Aurora's hands enthusiastically and spoke. "Well, of course. How else would you know how beautiful you are, hmm?"

She stepped back and looked Aurora up and down before continuing. "Speaking of which, where is the outfit I made for you? You said you would wear it around town."

Aurora then blushed as she replied. "I was going to, but when I put it on, I saw that it was really revealing."

Twilight then waved her right hand dismissively as she replied. "Nonsense... what's the point of having a body like yours if you don't show it off, hmmm?"

Aurora then smiled nervously before looking around for some way to change the subject. She then ran up to Azanar and brought him over before she spoke. "Let me introduce Azanar. He is visiting from a faraway Elven Kingdom. Azanar, this is Twilight. She is a Merchant from the Baharuth Empire."

Azanar extended his hand in greeting as he spoke. "It's very nice to meet you, Twilight."

Twilight then looked surprised at the kind gesture and took Azanar's hand before replying. "It's nice to meet you too, but It's not every day that a free elf extends a hand to a Baharuth citizen."

Azanar then thought to himself. "(That's right...the Baharuth Empire is well known for its use of elven slaves.)" He then noticed a barely visible mark on her left shoulder so faded only eyes as keen as his could see it. He then replied, "I get the feeling that you understand their plight better than most."

Twilight was taken aback by his words.

"How.."

But before she could finish that thought, her fingers brushed up against Azanar's coat sleeve. Her body moved as if she had been shocked by lightning. She then spoke. "Please forgive me, but I simply must know. What fabric are your clothes made of? I have never seen anything like it."

Azanar and Aurora were both taken aback by her sudden forwardness. Azanar then answered. "This is made from Iron Spider Silk."

The woman then looked shocked by the answer but didn't look away. "Spider silk? May...may I feel it?"

Azanar thought to himself. "(This chick is weird.)" Azanar then spoke. "Sure, I guess..."

She then wasted no time grabbing ahold of Azanar's coat and examining it. "Simply magnificent! The feel, the tensile strength..."

Twilight then looked up at Azanar and spoke. "Do you have any more of this Iron Spider Silk?

Azanar then answered. "Well, yes, but I brought it as a gift for the Queen."

The merchant then spoke. "Whatever the price, I will buy it from you. What do you say?"

Azanar then thought to himself. "(Hmm, this reminds me of random events in RPG's. I could sell it to her for a quick fortune, keep it for the Queen or go into business with her...But I should get permission to do business first.)"

Azanar then spoke. "Hmm, I will tell you what... Once I have spoken with the Queen, I will see what I can do."

Twilight then sighed in defeat before replying. "But...Ok...You better remember what you said."

Azanar smiled as he replied. "I will."

Aurora then hugged Twilight goodbye before her, and Azanar continued through the market.

As they walked out of the market, Azanar spoke. "Your friend is kind with good salesmanship and a good selection. But she didn't have very many customers. Why?"

Aurora then answered. "That would be thanks to all the taxes placed on her and all other non-citizens by the nobles when the Queen opened the borders after our neighbors in the Re-Esteize Kingdom abolished slavery."

Azanar then replied. "Can't the Queen overrule these nobles?"

Aurora then answered. "I am sure she could, but then the nobles would use that as a way to lower her standing with the people by saying she was showing favoritism to non-citizens..."

Azanar thought to himself. "(I feel sorry for her...Having to cater to Idiots while trying to maintain her dignity...I wonder if there is anything I can do to help?)"

Just then, a commotion could be heard coming from ahead of them. "Thief!!! Stop right there!"

A guard in iron armor yelled as he chased an elven boy down the street toward Azanar and Aurora.The boy expertly moved through the crowd as he made his escape.

Azanar watched the boy slightly impressed. "Hmm not bad, His speed and evasion skills are above average, but his spacial awareness is sorely lacking." He thought out loud.

Aurora then spoke, confused. "What do you mean?"

Azanar then answered. "He missed one."

Then as if on cue, a guard jumped from around a corner and tackled the elf boy to the ground a few feet in front of Azanar and Aurora. Causing what he stole to fall onto the ground and brake.

"Noo! Damn it!" The boy exclaimed as tears started falling down his face.

"(Potions?)" Azanar thought to himself as he looked at the pile of different colored liquids and broken glass.

The guard then brought the boy up to his feet as the other guard, and a priest caught up.

The priest then spoke with a smug smile on his face. "Ha caught you, you little bastard." He then patted the boy down. His smug look dissipated as he looked for the potions to no avail.

Then one of the guards spoke. "Umm over here." The guard pointed at the broken bottles. The Priest's expression turned to pure rage as he spat. "Noo, you broke them!! Do you have any idea what the penalty for stealing from the church is? You heathen! You will hang for this!"

Azanar's mind raced. "(I shouldn't get involved. I have to remember why I am here. I can't risk making enemies of the church. Even if it is for a kid...Dammit...what would you do, brother?...)"

BACKFLASH) LOKELONDE'S GUILD ROOM

Azanar sat in his chair at the head of the table and scolded Evunial. "You can't keep accepting a contract to go on quests with Heteromorph players. The guilds in our alliance are tired of running into you in the field."

Evunial then responded. "You mean tired of me stopping them from PKing."

Azanar then replied, a little annoyed. "Damn it, Does it matter? There are thousands of humanoid player contracts that you could take on if your bored.. just pick one."

Evunial then responded slightly frustrated. "It's not about being bored. It's about helping people when they need it. I mean, what's the point of having maxed out characters if we don't use them to help the players that get picked on the most?"

Azanar then calmed down and spoke. "But it's just a game."

Evunial then questioned. "True...but what if it wasn't?"

(END OF BACKFLASH)

The priest then raised his hand to strike the boy, but when his hand came down, it was stopped by Azanar, who now stood between the man and the young elf.

Azanar then spoke. "Now, now...no need for that."

The man then spoke through his surprise. "What?...where the hell did you come from?" Azanar, still holding the man's arm, used his free hand to point at the area next to Aurora, who, for her part, was just as shocked by Azanar's show of speed. The priest then tried to pull his hand free but could not move an inch until Azanar let go resulting in the man falling backward.

Just then, two paladins came around the corner. The priest yelled at them, angrily. "Why are you just standing there?! He attacked me!"

Azanar then denied. "What? I did no such..." before he could finish, the paladins were on him. The first one attempted to grab Azanar, but Azanar effortlessly moved around the guard, positioning himself at the guard's back. He then tapped him on the back while speaking. (TIER 3 PETRIFY ITEM) The paladin then froze in place, trapped in his armor. The other one then went for his sword, but before he could unsheath it, Azanar raised his hand and spoke (TIER 2 LESSER PARALYZE). The paladin then fell unable to move. Azanar then looked at the two guards who were shaking with fear. Azanar then spoke. (TIER 2 SLEEP) and with that, the two guards fell to the ground, unconscious. Azanar then turned his attention to the priest, who was still on the ground. The priest then quickly got up and ran away.

Azanar then looked over to the boy who was being consoled by Aurora. He walked over and crouched down in front of the elf boy before speaking. "It's ok now, little one." The boy then replied through tears. "N...no It's not.."

Azanar then looked at Aurora, confused. "What? Why not?"

Aurora then answered. "It's his mom...she is sick. That's why he stole the potions... he is trying to heal her."

The boy then spoke while failing to hold back tears. "I begged them... to help... my mom but they just...wouldn't... so I took it...but now...I thought things would be different here... I failed her..."

Azanar then saw a flash of a woman with unending kindness in her eyes. He suddenly grabbed the boy and spoke. "You did not fail her!! Take me to her and..."

Just then, Azanar heard the sound of soldiers approaching. "Damn.." Azanar then reached into his coat and pulled out a vial of healing potion and a vile of cure status potion. "Here have your mom drink this. She will be good as new."

The boy then took hold of the vials and replied. "Really? But... I have no way to repay you.."

Azanar then smiled as he replied. "Don't worry about it, kid. You just take care of your mom, ok."

The boy then wiped his tears away as he replied. "Ok." Azanar then spoke. "Good. Now run."

The boy then hugged Azanar tightly as he whispered. "Thank you." The boy then ran away.

Azanar stood up and looked at Aurora. "You should get out of here too."

Aurora looked at Azanar, surprised and hurt. "I wouldn't just leave you..."

Azanar then spoke. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Aurora then replied. "Don't worry. I can talk to them. Once I explain, they will understand."

Azanar then replied. Hmm, and just so I know...whats the penalty for stealing from the church?"

Only then, a magic circle appeared on the ground around them, and the immobilized soldiers all got up, and a woman's voice rang out the answer.

"That would be death, Azanar Elvhenan."

Azanar then turned to see the source of the sound standing at the head, a powerful looking regiment of paladins. The beautiful woman had long, bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband and was wearing black, white, and blue robes.

Azanar then inquired. "Dispell magic? Impressive, Ms.."

The woman then spoke. "I am High Priestess Kalart Custodio... Now come with me.


	5. Of Red Kings And White Priests

Azanar:

Azanar has very long crimson hair that flows like fire over his pale features. He has heterochromic eyes. His left is gold like his brother's and the other an emerald sheen. He wears an armor of golden plate laid upon crimson fabric with a gold embroidered red hooded cloak and was made to resemble the dragon hunter armor from the Dragon age series. He is in plain clothes currently which consists of a white dress shirt, silver overcoat and pants, and shoes.

Haleir:

Haleir is a small elf who has slightly tanned skin, wild shoulder-length red hair, with one green eye and the other blue. She wears a white fur cloak made from a wolf's pelt, which hid most of her small frame over a white and blue tribal top and shorts. She also has two Daggers, one sheathed to her lower back and one the other to her right thigh.

Arundeil:

He has a tan. Sun-kissed skin with blue eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair. A gold hoop earring in his right ear and wears a black tri-cornered pirate's hat with an Eagle feather, a black shirt with full sleeves with a deep v showing off his chiseled chest and the scar across it, tan breeches held up by a black leather belt with a gold Buckle which also holds his runed silver cutlass and duel pistols. And lastly, black leather boots with gold buckles.

Argon:

Argon is a giant of an elf, has tan skin, light green eyes, and long black hair, which is shaved bald on the sides and styled into a ponytail reaching his lower back. He is clad in a caped gold and silver-colored set of Pathfinder full plate adamantine armor.

Uriel:

A beautiful elf with short black hair, olive skin, and green eyes. She has intricate markings resembling branches starting on her forehead and ending just below her eyes.

Ricca:

fair-skinned with dirty blonde hair. It has a small goatee and blue eyes. He wears gray iron armor.

Mayor Ricton Brine:

A bearded middle-aged man dressed in excellent purple noblemen's clothes. Has brown slicked back hair and hazel eyes.

Calder:

A young man in a blue caped full set of silver plate armor. He has rainy white medium-length hair and icy white eyes

Aurora:

A young woman with fair skin, long rainy white hair, and icy white eyes. She wears a blue and white dress that flows from top to bottom and has a jewel neckline, which subtly reveals the modest dress worn below it. The satiny, corset-like tied fabric of her dress covers her stomach, where the continuous flow is broken up by a thick cloth belt worn fairly high around her waist.

The light of the midday sun reflects off the silver armor of paladins as they stood before Azanar and Aurora. The fearsome appearance of the holy warriors in stark contrast to the beauty at their fore. And next to the Beautiful Priestess stood a brown-haired and blue-eyed portly priest with a self-satisfied grin across his face. Kalart then spoke. "Aurora, it's good to see you." The silver-haired girl then replied nervously. "It's good to see you too, Lady Kalart, Um how have you been?" Kalart then smiled as she replied. "Hmmm, not bad, but I would be better if you convince your friend to come quietly." Azanar then chimed in. "See... I would, but I am still trying to figure out what exactly I did wrong." The priest then spoke angrily. "You must be joking... Attacking Paladins," Azanar then retorted. "Debatable." The priest then continued. "Aided and abetted a criminal."

Aurora then chimed in. "The child, you mean." The priest scoffed as he finished. "And you assaulted a member of the priesthood." Azanar then replied. "Now, We both know thaaaats not true." The priest grumbled. "Why you.." and began to retort before Kalart interjected. "What Priest Alkes is trying to convay is that the charges against you are quite severe." Aurora then stepped forward and chimed in. "But lady Kalart, Lord Azanar simply saw a child in need and intervened. The potions were no longer in the child's possession. It was priest Alkes who escalated the situation by attacking an unarmed child." Kalart then glared at the priest as she inquired. "Is this true!?" The priest then stammered as he tried to answer. "Well...I..." Aurora then continued causing Kalart to look back at her. "Perhaps we could pay for or replace the potions." Kalart then shook her head as she replied. "Unfortunately not. These potions were part of a collection said to be passed down from the four gods themselves and therefore are priceless." Azanar sighed as he thought. "(Of course they were.)" He then spoke as he walked over to the broken bottles. "Well, if that's the case." Azanar then bent down and placed a hand over the spilled contents before speaking.

(TIER SEVEN) (RESTORE GREATER ITEM) Everyone watched in awe as time seemed to weave backward putting the broken bottles back together and lifting the liquid into the air and then back into the jars along with their contents. Azanar looked at the potions with disappointment. "(Looks like I went overboard. It's just a Luck Potion to increase drop rates and an Essence of Fire potion that increases the power of fire magic. The tier 3 spell Item Repair would have been more than enough... but why did the boy want them?)" The priest was amazed as he spoke. "I have never seen a spell like that. What tier was that?" Azanar then answered plainly. "Seventh tier." The priest then stammered in utter shock. "A..A seventh tier...thats not possible...how?..."

Kalart then spoke barely able to contain her shock" Seventh Tier magic?... But that's the realm of the gods."Azanar then picked the two bottles up and walked them over to Kalart, who was still in shock and barely able to contain herself as she watched Azanar move toward her. Azanar then handed over the potions to The High Priestess, who shook off her shock to look them over. "Astonishing they have been completely restored. I was told you were a powerful magic caster but to be capable of the Seventh tier spells...its..rather hard to believe, to say the least." Azanar then spoke.

"Hmm? Where I come from Seventh Tier Spells are rather standard. "Kalart looked at him in disbelief as she spoke. "You can't be serious." Azanar then replied. "I am." The Priest then spoke outraged. "You dare claim to stand among the the gods!! Lies!! Your kind aren't worthy your just elven tra.." but before he could finish Azanar who had grown angrier and angrier spoke. "Hold your tongue!!" Azanar ring began to glow as his words seemed to rip through the mind of everyone nearby except for Aurora and Kalart as he continued. "Say what you want of me. But I will not tolerate another word against my people. Do I make myself clear priest?" The priest, now barely able to stand, replied. "Cr...crystal...my apologies.." Azanar then turned his attention to Kalart before speaking. "Now, will this suffice?" Kalart looked around at the priest and her paladins, who were visibly shaken Before she shook off her disbelief and answered. "I suppose... but I still need the boy."Azanar then sighed heavily before inquiring. "Why?" Kalart then answered. "The only way he could have known about the potions and where they were being kept is if someone in the church told him. I need to know who it was." Azanar then replied. "Hmm, that makes sense. The boy seemed to think that these potions could heal his sick mother, but neither of them has any healing properties." Kalart then rubbed her chin as she spoke.

"So he was lied to...which means..." Azanar then spoke up as he realized. "He is in danger." Kalart then looked at her paladins and spoke. "Fan out! Search the slums! We need to find that boy." Azanar then spoke. "I will help too." Aurora then spoke up. "Me too." Kalart then replied. "Ok, then. Meet me at the church if you find anything." Azanar and Aurora then spoke in unison. "Right." Kalart and her men then headed in the direction of the slums, followed by Azanar and Aurora. Azanar then thought as he walked. "(I should contact Arundeil.)"

ELSEWHERE IN TOWN

Arundeil and Argon were walking out of a building with a sign that read Adventure's Guild when Arundeil heard Azanar's voice speak directly into his mind. "(Arundeil, Are you there?)"Arundeil then answered as he walked through town. "(Ah, my Lord, I was just about to contact you. Argon and I came across an organization called the Adventure's Guild, and I think they will be handy in gatherings information on powerful warriors and magic casters...maybe even Evunial.) Azanar then replied. "(Excellent work Arundeil. I want a full report on that later, but right now I need help tracking a young elven boy in the eastern part of the city. He has fair skin, blue hair, and blue eyes with a faded scar above his right eye.)" Arundeil then spoke. "( Urial is scouting the eastern part of the city under the guise of letting Calder show her around. I will send her the description immediately.)" Azanar then replied. "(Excellent! I will search the northern part. See that she checks the southern.)" Arundeil then replied. "(Right.)"

A FEW HOURS LATER

The sun hung low as Azanar stood waiting while Aurora talked to some resident elves. As he waited, Azanar took in his surroundings. The streets were old and not maintained. Buildings were run down and rotted in some places. And the people, both elves and humans, looked sickly and weak. Aurora walked over and spoke. "More of the same. They said the boy's name is Arnen, but they haven't seen him. Azanar sighed before he spoke. "They all look so sick. What's wrong with them?." Aurora's expression saddened as she replied. "Recently, a sickness has been spreading through this part of the city. No one knows where it came from, but Father Maxwell and the church has been giving out free medicine to help. My father told me that he is working on the way to convince some of the nobles to support and fund a cure. They are stubborn, but so is he." Azanar then replied. "Your father is a good man. He shouldn't have to fight such basic injustices, and neither should your queen...they deserve better." Just then, Azanar heard Urial's voice in his mind. "(Sire?)" Azanar then answered. "(Yes, Uriel?)" Uriel then spoke. "(I found him...)"

Azanar and Aurora ran up to a house in the southern part of the slums. The door had been splintered and was on the floor. As the two entered the house, Azanar Noticed signs of a struggle that led from the broken door to the back room. And on the door frame, he could see blood. "Aurora. Stay here." He said, not taking his eyes off the room. Aurora then started to speak. "But.." Azanar then looked at her and cut her off. "I mean it. Stay here." Aurora then sighed in defeat as she spoke. "Ok," Azanar then looked at the broken door and spoke. "Don't want any surprises. (TIER 3 ITEM REPAIR)" The door then came back together and closed as Azanar continued down the hallway to the open door and looked in. Azanar was speechless and horrified as he took in the gruesome scene. Blood covered the floor and bed as Uriel stood next to Calder, who was knelt examining the corpse of the elven boy, the body had multiple stab wounds and his hands and feet were bound. The corpse of a human woman with blue hair and soft, elegant features lay on the bed with a single stab wound to the heart. As Azanar took a step into the room, Uriel noticed him and addressed him.

"My Lord, I am sorry. We could not find him in time." Azanar then replied. "What happened here!?" Calder then spoke. "From what I can tell, the boy was tortured. Whoever did this wanted something." Azanar then looked over to the bed before speaking. "And his mother?" Calder then looked down angrily before he answered. "They made him watch." Azanar clenched his fists as rage welled up inside of him. Just then, he heard a gasp from behind him. Calder then looked up and spoke surprised. "Aurora?!" Aurora stood silent, her mouth covered as tears started to run down her face. Calder then shot up and quickly embraced her, hiding her face in his chest as he spoke. "Don't look!... You shouldn't see this. What are you doing here?" Azanar then spoke as he approached the boy's body. "She was showing me around town. We ran into this boy but realized too late that he was in danger. Uriel was in this part of the city, so I had a message relayed to her to search the area." Calder, still holding Aurora, spoke. "Yeah, she told me. But why were you looking for this boy?" Azanar then answered as he knelt over the boy. "Your High Priestess believed he could help identify a traitor within the church." Calder then spoke. "You met with Lady Kalart? Wait.. so then they killed him to keep him quiet. Azanar then spoke. "Looks like it." Calder then questioned. But why did they torture him?" Aurora then cried into Calder's chest. "Why would someone do this!" Azanar looked at the boy and spoke, "They wanted something. The question is, what. Just then, Azanar heard something. A fifth heartbeat in the room. Uriel then spoke. "My Lord." Azanar then replied. "I know." Calder then inquired. "What?" Azanar then answered as he slowly stood up. "One of them is still here." The group looked around, searching for movements. Just then, Azanar heard movement over his head as the assailant jumped down his sword poised to kill Azanar. Time seemed to slow as Azanar spoke. "(TIER EIGHT ENCHANTER'S BLADE)" A golden blade of light then appeared in Azanar's right hand out of thin air and in a single movement faster then anyone in the room could perceive cut the man's sword hand clean off. But before the man could scream in pain, Azanar grabbed him by the throat and ripped him out of the air with his left hand effortlessly slamming him against the wall and pinning him." The man had black hair, tan skin, and menacing purple eyes. Tattoos ran from the right side of his neck down to his missing right hand. The man used his remaining hand to tear at Azanar's arm and face as he frantically tried to get loose and escape. Azanar was unaffected by the man barrage as he tightened his grip around his throat, his eyes filled with unbridled rage. Calder then walked up to the Elven Lord and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "Lord Azanar, I understand your anger, but you must not kill him."

Azanar then replied without looking away from the man, "You want me to let this...murderer live?" Calder then spoke. "I know it's hard. I want him dead too, but if we don't try to use him to find the traitor in the church, I fear more innocent people will die." Azanar then looked at Calder and then back at the killer before releasing his grip and letting the man fall to the ground, coughing as he forced air into his lungs. Calder then unsheathed his sword and placed it against the man's neck before speaking. "In the name of the paladin order who serve the Four Great Gods. I demand you tell me the name of the traitor!" The man then began to laugh.

The sound rang through the house before he spoke. "Hahahaha...You Paladins and your stupid blind faith, it's why you are all so easy to control, to manipulate, you will believe anything if it's "In the name of the gods" Hahaha." Azanar, who was unamused, then spoke as his ring glowed. "(ANSWER!!)" The man then stopped laughing and answered. "I don't know. They have kept their Identity a secret to maintain security until we have sufficient power in the Holy Kingdom." Calder then spoke again. "Who would know?" The man then answered. "Gorthen relays the orders so he might know." Azanar then spoke. "And where is he?" The man then answered. "Probably having a drink with Cazden by now." Azanar and Calder looked at each other, shocked before looking back at the man. Azanar then commanded. "Explain!" The man then spoke. "The boy was meant to be a diversion. We have no use for relics... but your "traitor" knew that you would use all your resources to retrieve them, giving us a perfect opportunity to break our men out."

Azanar then angrily asked. "And the boy? Why torture him?" The man then answered. "We were going to let him go after we had some fun with his mom, but she was different, stronger, she put up a fight. We found empty potion bottles; we knew they weren't the relics, so we told him to tell us where he got them and when he wouldn't tell us. We started on the mother. Didn't take long after that. Azanar had a look of shock on his face as he thought. "(The potions!...they wanted to know where he got the potions I gave him...I did this... Dammit!! How could I have been so stupid!! Giving something so powerful to a defenseless boy!)" The man then continued. "(Once he gave us your description, the other four headed over to the mayor's house to scout and left me to finish them off and clean up." Azanar's look of shock disappeared as he spoke with an eerie calmness. "So, you killed them?" The man then answered. "Yes," Azanar then spoke. "That makes this simple." 《TEIR SIX INCINERATE》. A magic circle appeared under the man, and in the next instant, he screamed in agony as he burst into flame. He then burned away, leaving nothing but ash. Calder then grabbed Azanar by the shoulder and yelled. "Dammit, there was still information to gain from him!" Azanar then retorted. "Nothing worth keeping him alive." Calder then started to speak. "You don't.." Aurora then spoke up. "Stop it! Both of you! That horrible man said that the others went to the house. Reani and Allder could be in danger!" Uriel then put a hand on Aurora's shoulder reassuringly and spoke. "There is no need to worry, Aurora. Halier is with them. They are safe." Aurora looked at Uriel as Azanar reaffirmed. "Uriel is right. If there were a problem, Haleir would have contacted me." Aurora then replied. "That may be true, but I still want to see for myself. If that's alright?" Azanar then answered. "Of course, it is. We will head over there right away... Just give me a moment to set things right." Azanar then turned and looked at the two bodies in the room before he spoke. (TIER TEN: BREATH OF LIFE). As he spoke, his eyes began to glow bright white, and then a white gas came forth from his mouth.

His companions watched in awe as the gas flowed across the room floor and climbed up on to the bed. The gas then entered the mouths of the child and woman. Their wounds and bruises healed instantly as they gasped for air while life filled their lungs once again. Calder then spoke. "Resurrection magic!? How powerful is he?" Azanar then smiled as the boy, and his mother sat up. "(Oh man, this is awesome, it worked! And it took so little mana because of they're level.)" The boy then shook his head and looked around before he spoke. "What?...Mom?" The woman then replied to him. I am right here, sweetheart." The boy then jumped up and hugged her tight. The two then slumped down to the ground beside the bed. Azanar then knelt to eye level with the mother as she looked at her hand in disbelief before speaking. "H..how...is...this possible..I remember." Azanar then spoke softly as he gently grasped her hand. "Be calm, my lady. My name is Azanar Elvhenan. I am sure you have any questions, and I will be happy to answer any of them as soon as I can but for now, just know that you and your son are safe, and the men who hurt you will be punished for what they did to you." Azanar then stood up and addressed Calder. "

Calder, can I count on you to escort them safely to the church and report what happened here to Lady Kalart?" Calder then answered. "On my honor, I will see it done." Azanar then replied. Thank you." Azanar then turned his attention to Uriel and spoke. "I would like you to accompany them." Uriel then replied. "Of course, my Lord." Azanar then raised his hand and spoke. (GATE). Just then, a portal appeared in the middle of the room, shocking everyone except for Uriel. Azanar then looked to Aurora before speaking. "This will take us back to the house." Aurora then nodded as she looked at the light swirl of magic. As the two prepared to step through, Azanar felt a tug at his silver coat. He seemed to find that the mother had grabbed hold. she then spoke. "What you have done for us is beyond words, but I beg of you one more thing." Azanar then replied. "Name it." She then spoke, her eyes filled with pain and hate as she held her son tight. "Make them suffer." Azanar then replied. "You have my word." Azanar then stepped forward with Aurora into the portal and disappeared.

At The Mayor's House

Azanar and Aurora stepped out of the portal and into the garden furthest from the main house. The night was silent, the air still. The moonlight shined down, illuminating the surrounding area as Azanar and Aurora looked around. Aurora then spoke. "It's so quiet..I can't even hear the wind." Azanar then noticed a thin fog blanketing the ground and thought out loud. "Territory of the hunter?" Aurora then inquired. "What's that?" Azanar then answered. "It's a powerful spell that increases the hunting instincts and senses of tamed beasts and demi-humans." Azanar then continued. "Haleir must have cast it on the surrounding area. But that means..."

Aurora then spoke as Azanar noticed her hair begin to move ever so slightly in the air. "What?" Azanar spoke quietly and calmly as he saw four large paw prints in the ground in front of Aurora. "Aurora. Don't move." Aurora then felt an ice-cold breath upon her neck and stood still as Azanar reached out in front of her and pressed his hand against the giant invisible beast. Azanar then spoke as his ring glowed. "(COMMAND: BE CALM AND REVEAL.)" Aurora then watched in horror and amazement as the creature revealed itself to be a giant white wolf mere inches from her face. Its beautiful snow-like fur glistened in the moonlight as its three fierce sapphires like eyes stared into hers. Azanar then began petting the wolf as he spoke.

"Good girl Freki...Good Girl. This is Aurora; she is my friend, ok. Be nice." The wolf's eyes then softened as its body relaxed. Azanar then spoke to Aurora. "Give me your hand." Aurora hesitated for a moment before Azanar spoke again. "It's ok, don't be scared." Aurora then reached her hand out to Azanar, who then gently placed it on the giant wolf's forehead and spoke. "(COMMAND: USE MARK AS FAMILIAR.)" Just then, a red triangular mark appeared on Aurora's right wrist and then disappeared. Aurora examined her wrist as she spoke. "What was that?" Azanar then answered. "I had her use Mark of the familiar. Now you and your bloodline will be considered friends." Aurora then smiled and started petting the giant while it licked her, and Azanar spoke to it. "(COMMAND: REVERT FORM)" The wolf then glowed a bright white as its form got smaller and smaller until it was a little shorter then Aurora. Its new form was that of a beautiful young girl in light white leather armor with bright almost glowing blue eyes, long snow-white hair that reached down to her ankles with two fluffy wolf ears at the top of her head and an intricate white and blue elven style tattoo on her forehead depicting white slender, elegant branches encircling a beast-like blue eye. Azanar stood dazed as the wolf girl continued to lick Aurora's neck as the two made unintentionally erotic sounds. Aurora then spoke as she tried to push Freki off. "L..Lord...Azanar.. Help!!" Freki then spoke. "Mmm...Salty..." The two then fell on the flower bed under them, waking Azanar from his lustful thoughts. He then picked Freki up from the back of her armor one-handed and placed her on the ground next to him before he spoke. "Bad Freki, apologize." Freki then spoke as her fluffy white tail wagged nervously behind her.

"Sorry, Ms. Aurora." Aurora then stood up, still blushing profusely as she dusted her self off and spoke. "It's...quite alright...no harm done." Azanar then thought to himself as he scratched his cheek. "(She looks so flustered.)" Azanar then turned his attention back to Freki. "Freki, why did Haleir call you from the ship?" Freki then answered. "Oh.. she wanted us to play fetch with the children, Geri didn't like it, but I had fun." Azanar looked surprised as he replied. "She called your sister too!" Freki nodded quickly as her tail wagged behind her. Azanar then sighed before he continued. "And what happened after you were done playing fetch?" Freki then thought for a moment before answering. "Ummm... Oh, Lady Haleir told us to watch the perimeter while she watched the children." Azanar then looked around before asking. "And where is Geri?" Freki then answered. "Oh, she said she smelled something tasty and ran off into the forest. I told her it was bad, but she wouldn't listen." Azanar then face-palmed before speaking. "And how long ago was that?" Freki then thought before answering. "Just before you got here." Azanar then reached into a pocket dimension and pulled out a giant steak as he spoke. "Thank you, Freki. And for being a good girl.." He then threw the steak to Freki, who caught it with her mouth and started rolling back and forth while gnawing at it while her tail wagged uncontrollably. Azanar then looked to Aurora and spoke earnestly. "When does your father usually come home?" Aurora then answered. "Well.. he should be on his way home now, but due to today's events, he is probably running late...Why?...Do you think he is in danger!" Azanar then quickly answered while shaking his head. "No. I am sure he is perfectly fine." Aurora then gave out a sigh of relief as Azanar thought. "( Crap!!! Geri was designed to be the opposite of Freki. While Freki is kind, loving, and friendly. Geri is vicious, aggressive, and revels in pain of others if she comes across anyone in the forest then...)" Azanar then spoke. "But just in case I will go and meet him halfway. Be back soon. (TRACK FAMILIAR)" He then took a step into the forest and vanished, leaving Aurora confused as Freki continued rolling back and forth with her treat.

IN THE FOREST

Three men frantically ran through the brush as fast as they could as one of the men yelled as he ran. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!!!" Another man then yelled back." I DON'T KNOW! BUT DID YOU SEE WHAT IT DID TO SEDNA!!" Then the third man yelled as they ran. "I SAW IT TEAR HIM IN HALF!!" As the men ran, the sound of the beast in pursuit began to get closer and closer. The first man then yelled. "SHIT!!! ITS CATCHING UP!!... HEY VIC!!!" Vic then replied. "WHAT?!!" The first man then yelled back. "SORRY, MAN!" Vic then questioned. "FOR WHAT!?" The first man then screamed again. "FOR THIS!!" He then shot an arrow into Vic's foot, causing him to yell in pain. "YOU BASTARD!!!"

Before he tripped, fell, and rolled into a tree. The man now cut up and bruised with blood trickling down his face, sat up against the tree, and whispered to himself. "Dammit! That clever piece of shit!! I was going to do that." He then pulled the arrow out of his foot before he continued. "Shit that hurt. I swear if I get out of this, I am gonna kill you, Riv." Just then, light giggling and movement started to come from behind the bushes in front of him. "Shit...sounds like a little girl..but why would..." The giggling and rustling then began to grow louder and louder until it seemed to surround him. The man brought his blade up, prepared to fight, but just as he did, the noise suddenly stopped." Vic then sighed in relief before he spoke. "Looks like it didn't notice me...huh?" Just then, a drop of blood fell on his shoulder. As he looked up, his face twisted in horror, but just as he was about to scream, his whole head was ripped off. The other two men continued their mad dash through the forest as they argued.

"SHIT! RIV WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Riv then answered. "WHY DO YOU THINK GERN!? TO GIVE THE DAMN THING SOMETHING TO CHEW ON SO IT WON'T CHEW ON US! AND WHY DO YOU CARE? WE BOTH KNOW HE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING!!..." Gern then answered. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM!! THAT BASTARD JUST OWED ME TWENTY GOLD!" The two men ran until they came across a river Riv then grabbed Gern and pulled him into some bushes for cover. He then whispered. "(MASK SCENT.)"

Gern then whispered. "What the hell man we need to run."

Riv then spoke. "No, we are making to much damn noise running through the forest. We need to let the river carry our scent downstream. The road is only a little way off, but once we get there, we will be sitting ducks, so we need... hey, are you listening?" Riv noticed Gern staring at the river and looked. A woman with long raven black hair, milky white skin, and red eyes was taking her clothes off at the river bank. Once her clothes were off, she turned and seemed to notice them and smiled as she used a Finger to beckon them over. Riv then spoke plainly as he griped his bow and readied an arrow. "Well...That's not normal." Gern then stood up and started walking over to the woman while Riv protested. "Gern, get back here, dammit now is not the time!" Gern ignored Riv and continued over to the woman stopping just in front of her and speaking. "I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you." He then placed his hand against her cheek. The woman then spoke. "Silly human. Did I say you could touch me?" Just then, Riv watched in horror as Gern's whole arm disappeared, and he fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

The woman then seemed to move barely, and Gern's head disappeared, silencing the screams. She then raised her hand to her lips and began lapping up the blood before her eyes locked on to Riv as she gave a wicked smile. Riv then, without hesitation, started running full speed. He then heard the woman's voice as if she was all around him. "What an interesting little human. No remorse in watching your friends die?" He then replied as he continued running. "Friend is a strong word. We were more like... associates." She then replied. "Hmmm, well, let's see what that tastes like." She said as she flew through the air and bit him in the shoulder as he pulled out a potion causing it to break covering them both in a cloud of vile-smelling beast repellent. Riv coughed as he fell out of the forest and on to the road his now dirty blond hair covered in twigs and leaves his green eyes searching frantically for help until they fell upon the mayor's carriage led by an armed escort as they stoped down the road from him. "He then ran toward them as he yelled. "WEREWOLF!! IN THE FOREST!" The Mayor then spoke from inside the carriage. "What's going on out there?" Then one of the Guards replied. "Don't worry, sir. just some fool yelling about Werewolves." The guard then addressed Vic. "Calm down... you are losing a lot of blood, and you must have hit your head in the forest because there hasn't been a werewolf in the holy kingdom for over a hundred..." Riv then cut him off. "Shut the hell up moron!! There is a fucking werewolf!! its already torn trained fighters apart like they were nothing, and if you don't ready your weapons right now, we are all going to die!" Just then, Riv heard giggling from behind him and turned to see her standing in the middle of the road before she spoke. "Silly human. They are all going to die regardless." Her long raven black hair glistened in the moonlight as her red eyes glowed in the night.

The guards all grabbed their weapons as the one in front spoke. "So is this your werewolf?.. not all that scary if you ask me." The girl then questioned. "Werewolf?" She then started to laugh. The laughter started quiet but began to grow louder and louder till it became like rolling thunder. It suddenly stopped abruptly before she spoke, her voice dark and menacing.

"I am faaar more than a mere werewolf."

Her voice echoed as the intricate eye tattoo on her forehead glowed a bright red and then shot open, revealing a third crimson eye, before her form began to twist and contort as she morphed into a giant jet black wolf with three terrifying blood-red eyes. The mayor looked out of the Carriage window in terror as the lead guard spoke. "That is no werewolf!" The massive beast seemed to smile gruesomely before letting out a deafening howl, which seemed to freeze all the men in terror. It then ran forward toward Riv. Riv then closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate, but just before its jaws met flesh, a voice rang out. (COMMAND: HEEL) Riv then opened his eyes and saw the back of an elf with long red hair wearing a silver coat and pants. Azanar had his right hand on the giants wolf's forehead. The beast pressed against his hand, lovingly.

The mayor then spoke as he stepped out of the carriage, his men to engrossed in the moment to protest. "Ah Lord Azanar. I suppose it's safe to assume that this is your beast." Azanar then replied sheepishly he continued to pet Geri. "Yes... she is called a Dread Wolf sorry for any trouble she caused." Riv then questioned angrily. "Trouble? Trouble?! That monster killed four people! You think a simple..." Geri then growled viciously as she spoke, her voice deep and guttural. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MASTER IN SUCH A MANNER!! I WILL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY INSOLENT PIECE!!!" The sudden verbal assault caused Riv to fall backward on to the ground. The mayor then spoke.

"Killed four people!? Lord Azanar, what's the meaning of this?" Azanar then thought for a moment. "(Shit!, Shit!, Shit. How do I explain this? Oh, I know...)" Azanar then turned around to face the mayor and spoke calmly. "The men he is referring to work for Eight Fingers; they were attempting to infiltrate your home." The mayor then spoke with a worried look on his face. " My home?! But Allder and Reani.." Azanar then chimed in. "Are perfectly safe...thanks, Geri here. The giant wolf then pressed her head against Azanar's back and then placed her head under his arm. The mayor then sighed in relief before looking down at Riv with suspicion and speaking. "And how did you know these men?" Riv then stammered a bit before looking down at his bow and answering. "I..Uh..I..I was hunting..yeah hunting when those men came running through the forest. So instinctively, I knew I should run too."

Geri started to growl but stoped when Azanar rubbed her behind the ear and hushed her before speaking. "Hmm, that explains why you are still alive if you had been with them you'd be dead." The mayor then spoke as he walked over to his carriage. "Well, Hunter, consider yourself lucky. You may accompany us, and we will see to your wounds at the house." Azanar then spoke. "Don't worry. I will take responsibility for his wounds and see that they are healed." Mayor Ricton then spoke as he got in the Carriage. "Ah, even better! Lord Azanar is quite the magic caster he will have you fixed up in no time." As the guards prepared to move out, Azanar noticed their hesitation to get closer to Geri. Azanar then looked at Geri and spoke. "Geri, if you would." The giant wolf then spoke. "Of course, master." The wolf then glowed a bright red before shrinking down and taking her humanoid form her tail wagging as Azanar patted the space on her head between her wolf ears. The guards then slowly led the Carriage, passed her, and began down the road as the mayor's carriage passed Azanar. He addressed the mayor. "I will see you at the house. I am going to see the hunter's wounds." The mayor then replied as the carriage continued down the road. "Very well, Lord Azanar, see you soon, and thank you for protecting my home." Azanar then smiled and waved until the Carriage was out of sight and then looked behind him to find Riv trying to sneak away and spoke.

"How far do you think you will get before Geri catches you?" Geri's eyes flashed red as she smiled. Riv then stopped and sat down as he signed in defeat before he answered. "Hadn't thought that far ahead if I am honest...but since we are here, I have to ask why am I still alive because we both know that line you fed the mayor was crap." Azanar then spoke. "Well, might as well speak plainly. Geri's instincts dictate that she leaves at least one survivor of any humanoid prey she comes across, and you were the one she picked. And I am interested in seeing the effects of the virus Geri infected you with when she bit you." Azanar then walked over to Riv, crouched down, and pointed at his wound before continuing. "See, it's already taken effect and started healing the bite." "Riv then spoke as he looked at the bite. "So then this means I am going to become a werewolf?" Azanar then shook his head as he spoke, "I am not sure. Geri is not a Werewolf. She is a Dread Wolf, a primordial creature far older and more powerful than any werewolf. Some believe the werewolf viruses that you are familiar with came from them but is a mutated version of the original strain. So I would like to see how it manifests in you." Riv then spoke. "So, does that mean you will let me live?" Azanar then answered. "Yes, but the quality of your life depends on your answer to a question I have." Riv then inquired. "What? Why?" Azanar then answered.

"Because I promised a mother I found dead next to her tortured and murdered son that I would make those responsible suffer for what they did." Azanar's ring then began to glow as he spoke. "Now, I ask you, did you have anything to do with their deaths!?" Azanar's ring then shone brightly. Riv then immediately answered. "No... by the time I arrived, they were already dead. It made me sick, I wanted to kill everyone in the room, and when a chance presented itself, I let them die." Azanar then continued. "Hmm.. doesn't sound like you are very loyal to Eight Fingers." Riv then spoke, "I am not loyal to Eight Fingers. My loyalties lie with the Baharuth Empire, and it's Bloody Emporer." Azanar then inquired. "Hmm..and what are you doing in Eight Fingers?" Riv then answered. "I was sent to infiltrate Eight Finger's operation in the Holy Kingdom and collect any information that could benefit The Baharuth Empire." Azanar then finished the line of questioning. "I have one more question. What is your true name?" Riv then answered. "Rivero Vin Nasra." Azanar then thought.

"(Hmm, well, this is unexpected. A spy just falling into my lap..I can't let an opportunity like this slip by...I wonder...)" Azanar then pressed his right hand against Rivero's face before speaking "(COMMAND RING: DOMINATION)" The rings light then began to illuminate the night as Rivero gasped the power of Azanar's ring taking hold of his mind. Geri watched on in awe of her master as his ring shined brighter and brighter. Azanar could feel the knowledge and experiences of Rivero unfold before his eyes as if they were his own. Azanar then released Rivero and took a step back, reeling from the spell as he thought. "(It worked! Just like in Yggdrasil. I gain experience and knowledge from those I use the Ring Of Domination on But while in Yggdrasil, it was just a cheap way to level up and gain a weak follower or two... here I actually gain the knowledge and experience of the individual...I now have an understanding of the Holy Kingdom; its history and government like only a spy could...)"

Azanar then looked at Rivero and spoke. "Rivero Vin Nasra, Who now do you serve?" Riv then replied as he placed his hand to his chest. "You and only you, my Lord. Until I am dust and beyond." Azanar then spoke. "Very good..now, I want you to return to the Eight Fingers hideout and await further orders." Rivero then bowed and ran into the forest Azanar then addressed the wolf girl. "Geri, I want you to collect the bits and pieces of the Eight Finger agents you killed and put them with the dead pirates from the ship. I will have them revived to face punishment later on." Geri then spoke. "Of course, master." She then vanished, leaving Azanar alone on the road. Azanar then talked to himself. "Well, I think that's enough for one day...I think I will ask for a meeting tomorrow its time I showed off a little...(Gate)"

THE NEXT DAY

Azanar sat in the church's meeting room as Calder, Mayor Brine, and Lady Kalart conversed over the events of the day before. Lady Kalart spoke. "So, they all escaped?" Calder then replied. "Unfortunately yes, the surviving guards tell me they assaulted the holding cells in force while most of the city guard was trying to recover the church's holy relics, our men put up a fight but were outnumbered and caught off guard. And regrettably, the Captain of the Guard Resar, along with three others, died in the attack." Kalart then spoke saddened. "Those poor souls." Then another voice rang out angered. "How dare they toy with our faith... using our relics as bait. These Eight Fingers heathens have no shame and must be punished!" The man looked to be middle-aged with light brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin. The Mayor then spoke. "I agree with Father Maxwell. They even went to my home! If it wasn't for Lord Azanar..." Calder then placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder and spoke. "Yes... Lord Azanar's help proved invaluable, but who's to say next time will be the same...we need to strike now while they are drunk on their small victory and crush them. Father Maxwell then spoke. "Yes! We should ask the Nine Colors to deal with them." Kalart then spoke. "I have already asked for their assistance, but the ones closest are Blue and Black, and it will take two days until they arrive." The mayor then spoke concerned. "But by that time, they could have consolidated their strength or went into hiding." Lady Kalart then spoke, "Exactly.. which is why I want to find a more immediate solution." She then looked at Azanar and spoke.

"You have been rather quiet, but since you asked for this meeting, you must have a plan of action you want to put forth, am I right?" Azanar then spoke as everyone listened. "Yes. One of my crew tracked the Eight Finger agents that attacked the holding cells back to their hideout. A compound to the south of Rimun hidden by the forest. I propose you allow me to wipe them out for you." Then Father Maxwell spoke out. "Ha, as if we would put our trust in..." Kalart then cut him off, causing him to curse under his breath. "How soon would you be ready?" Azanar then answered. "We are prepared to attack tonight." Kalart then inquired. "And what would you want in return?" Azanar then replied.

"A residence of my own with housing suitable for my men and for my meeting with the Queen to be expedited as much as possible." Kalart then leaned back in her chair before replying. " I believe that can be arranged my only request is that I and Paladin Leon here along with some men of his choices are allowed to accompany you." Azanar then looked at Calder, who nodded confidentially and then back to Kalart and replied. "I thought you might want to take part, so I had the location and the plan of attack put to parchment for you." Kalart then smiled and spoke. "Then its decided.." Father Maxwell then spoke out again. "Wait a minute! So we are just going to put our faith in this Elf's word? He is a foreigner too

Just like them. How do we know they aren't working together?" Azanar then thought to himself. "(What did I do to this guy? I am sensing a lot of hostility from him.)" Calder then spoke out. "I saw first hand when one of them attacked him with intent to kill. I saw no familiarity between the two." Maxwell then retorted. "That still does not free him of suspicion." Azanar then thought again. "(Seriously, man?)" Kalart then spoke. "True...but last night a mother and child were brought to me, and they told me an unbelievable story of how Azanar saved them...so unbelievable I had to use magic to make sure they were telling the truth, and I found no falsehoods in them so until I am proven wrong I chose to believe in him..." Father Maxwell then sighed in defeat before speaking. "By your judgment High Priestess..and if that is all, I will be taking my leave." The High Priestess then nodded in allowance. Father Maxwell then stood up and left visibly frustrated. The Mayor then spoke. "Don't mind him, Azanar. He is stubborn, but I am sure he will come around." Azanar then spoke. "If you say so.." The mayor then addressed the High Priestess.

"I will take my leave as well. I need to see to it that the families are notified, and a new captain of the guard is appointed." Kalart then replied. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Mayor Brine." The Mayor then did a slight bow before leaving. Kalart waited for the door to close before speaking. "Now, Calder, would you mind waiting for me outside? I would like a few words with Lord Azanar in private. Calder then replied. "Of course, High Priestess." Calder then placed a reassuring hand on Azanar shoulder before leaving. Kalart then spoke. "Good, we now can talk freely." Azanar then thought to himself. "(Hmm must be about me resurrecting the boy and his mother..)" Kalart then stood and spoke plainly. "When Calder reported what happened in the slums, I asked him to keep it just between us. Can you guess why?" Azanar then spoke. "Hmm. Because I used resurrection magic?" Kalart chuckled a bit before answering. "Haha...So humble...you and I both know that was far beyond simple resurrection magic. I can perform a fifth tier spell called raise dead, but the spell's success depends on the strength and vitality of the target. If I were to use it on anyone less then exceptional, the loss of vitality would be so much that they would crumble to dust." She then leaned on the table toward Azanar before continuing. "And yet you managed to resurrect both an untrained woman and a child back to full vitality with no sign of fatigue or body decay.

Moreover, you can use powerful offensive magic and create weapons from light. That takes power...more then I can fathom." Azanar then thought to himself.

"(Hmm, this might be bad. Maybe I should have been more cautious.)" Kalart then continued. The mayor told me that you came bearing gifts for the Queen in hopes of building bonds between your homeland and ours. But I think its more than that...I know what you are after.." Azanar then started to panic. "(Crap! What does she think I am after? Conquest, subjugation)" Kalart then spoke. "You want to ask for the Queen's hand!" Azanar then thought to himself, shocked. "(What?!!)" Kalart then continued. "It's so obvious, I mean you are not the first, but I will say you are the best candidate so far..." Azanar then started, "No...Wait...I" Kalart then cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't tell, but just know that I will be watching tonights operation closely to see how worthy you are of our Queen." Azanar then thought to himself again. "(WHAAA?!!)"

Azanar walked out of the church and sighed with relief before he spoke. "That woman is intense...Her hand, huh?.." Just then, Argon walked up and immediately acknowledged the Elven Lord. " Ah Lord Azanar. Did everything go, alright? Azanar then replied. "Hmmm? Oh, Argon... yes, quite well. Is the preparation finished?" Argon then answered. "Yes, my Lord." Azanar then spoke. "Excellent!! This will be our chance to show the power of Lokelonde. It must be flawless." Argon then replied with pride. "Since it's your plan, my Lord, it could not turn out any other way." Azanar then smiled brightly. Calder then walked over and spoke. "Lord Azanar?" Azanar then replied.

"Ah.. Calder, what is it?" Calder then spoke as he scratched the back of his head." Well, I was going to go and prepare my men when I realized I hadn't gotten the meeting point from you." Azanar then thought. "(Dammit! How could I forget something so pivotal!)" Azanar then spoke. "Ah...Yes, here you go." Azanar then handed him the parchment with instructions. Calder then smiled before speaking. "Alright, Lord Azanar, see you tonight. Calder then turned and left to prepare. Azanar then thought to himself. "(Man, this stuff is tiring.)" Azanar then noticed Father Maxwell leaving the church in a hurry. Azanar then smiled before speaking. "Time to go, Argon." Argon then replied. "Yes, My Lord."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The wind blew through the trees as the moon shined down on a cloudless night. Azanar stood in his red and gold dragon hunter armor along with Uriel, Haleir Freki, Geri, Argon and three lines of five elven warriors in shimmering gold and green armor with beautiful elven great swords strapped to their backs stood on a hilltop overlooking the Eight Finger compound awaiting Lady Kalart and her men. Just then, a shadow with glowing red eyes came out of the forest and glided across the ground to Haleir. Haleir then crouched down as a red-eyed shadow like wolf emerged from the ground and pressed up against her hand as she petted it. She then stood up and spoke. "They are here." The Shadow wolf then disappeared as Ricca, Calder, Kalart and her paladins in shining silver armor came out of the forest. Azanar then smiled as he addressed Kalart. "Right on time... are your men ready?" Kalart then answered. "Yes, they are." Azanar then spoke. " Then let us go over the plan one more time." The leaders then made a circle as the Paladins, and Elven Elite Guard listened while Azanar spoke. "My scouts have determined that approximately forty men are patrolling around the compound and an additional hundred or so, inside it...additionally they found holding cells on the south wall of the compound where they are keeping prisoners that they are forcing to cultivate the plant they derive black dust from. It seems since they couldn't smuggle the finished product in, they settled for the seeds." Calder then spoke.

"I can't believe they built a plantation. To think they have amassed such a force right under our noses...disgraceful." Ricca then spoke. "And now we have prisoners to rescue. Is thirty men gonna be enough?" Azanar then spoke. "More than enough. Geri and Freki will deal with the patrols.

Meanwhile, Haleir and Uriel will sneak in and secure the town's folk while the paladins' attack from the west and my elves will attack from the east." Ricca then spoke as he looked around. "Forgive me, but from what the parchment said, I assumed Geri and Freki were code names for suppression units. Are you really sending two girls after forty men?" Azanar chuckled before replying. "Oh, don't let their innocent appearance fool you, Ricca. These two are Terrors of the highest order. To underestimate them is to welcome death." The two girls smiled as their eyes glowed while Azanar continued. Worry, not Ricca. Tonight is the end of Eight Fingers in the Holy Kingdom. And lastly, to keep attention off of your approach for as long as possible. I will head to the front door and knock." Calder then spoke. " I still don't like the idea of you putting yourself in such danger." Azanar then replied. "Trust me, Calder. I will be in no danger." Kalart then spoke. "If that's the case, then allow me to accompany you...The idea of simply standing by and watching aggravates me to no end. Eight Fingers used the Queen's kindness to sneak their poison into our home and then force our people to farm it...it's unforgivable, and they must be punished." Calder then spoke. "But High Priestess..." Kalart then spoke. "Would you deny me retribution for our Queen's kind heart?" Azanar than spoke. "If your High Priestess feels so strongly about it, then who are we to deny her?" Kalart then smiled as Calder then sighed in defeat before speaking. "I suppose you are right.." Azanar then spoke again.

"Then its settled Lady Kalart will ride with me. Now its time for the operation to begin!... Geri! Freki!...Get em!" The two Higher Dread Wolves then vanished into thin air, as faint laughter echoed through the forest. "Ricca then smiled nervously as he spoke. "Well, that's not terrifying at all." Calder then patted Ricca on the shoulder before speaking. "Come on...we are moving out." Ricca then followed after. Azanar watched as the paladins took the west path, and the elves took the east before calling Argon to him. "Argon, come here for a moment." The giant elf then walked over to him before speaking. "Yes, my Lord?" Azanar then spoke. "Since lady Kalart will be with me, I would like you to accompany the Paladins and give them your support." Argon bowed as he answered. "At your command, my Lord. "Azanar then smiled as he spoke. "Thank you, Argon." The Giant then followed after the Paladins leaving Azanar and Kalart alone on the hilltop. Kalart then spoke. "Well, we should get going as well." Azanar then replied. "Yes, we should but not on foot." He then raised his hand and spoke. "(SUMMON GREATER MOUNT.)" Just then, a magic circle appeared on the ground as a blinding light shined through the night and then dissipated, revealing a magnificent and imposing armored Stagg with vibrant reddish-brown fur, piercing green eyes and beautiful giant golden antlers with an expertly crafted embroidered saddle on its back.

Kalart spoke as she looked at the creature in awe while Azanar walked up to the elk with a smile. "What a beautiful mount." Azanar then cupped the elk's face and placed its forehead against his as it rubbed against him happily. Azanar then spoke. "His name is Eikthyrnir, and he has been my friend through thick and thin." Azanar then effortlessly mounted the Stagg before riding up to Kalart and offering a hand and pulling her up before speaking. "Now hold on! It's time to teach these bastards a lesson!" Kalart then gripped Azanar tight as Eikthyrnir took off towards the compound.


	6. The New Lord Of The Mountain

The morning sun shined over the eastern mountains as the sounds of construction echoed through the valley below from the fortress. Elves, Trolls, and men toiled tirelessly rebuilding walls and towers as they worked to turn the once ruined fort into a beacon of power in the mountains. Inside said Fortress Izunia moved through the halls at a brisk pass. Her short dark gray hair bounced while she walked with a ledger held close to her chest. She was clad in her form-fitting hooded black and white rogue armor set with gold accents complete with gauntlets, grieves, and a gold-embroidered white cape with black fur on its collar. As she took a corner, her destination came into view. A door with two Elven guards in silver and blue Armor standing at each side. The fur of white lions adorning the left shoulder of both men. The two guards nodded in acknowledgment as she entered the room. Inside she found Evunial sitting at his desk. His short silver and blue hair glistened in the light of the morning sun through the window as the light bounced off the bit of his shimmering white and gold chest piece not covered by his white hooded fur overcoat.

He was speaking with a Stunning dark she-elf. The woman had long pink hair that reached down to her lower back, piercing honey-colored eyes and was wearing a revealing white battle dress with an opening down the middle starting just above her chest and ending at her navel. She also had white gloves and boots with a sword strapped to her belt. She wore an assortment of jewelry, including a gold tiara and armband. The woman spoke to Evunial with an air of confidence and grace.

"The soldiers you sent out have secured the eastern valley and the northern mountain range with very little resistance. The mages with them report a vast amount of untouched resources in the latter region. They wish to know how you would like them to proceed."

Evunial then leaned back in his chair before replying.

"That's excellent news, Pirotess. Have them bring back whatever samples they can so we can examine them. We will decide on what to harvest after that."

Pirotess then spoke.

"I will have your orders relayed...Also, the cave system found under the fortress goes far deeper then our mages anticipated. Still, they believe they are getting close to the source of the magical interference preventing us from long-distance communication."

Evunial then smiled as he spoke.

"That is good to hear do they have any idea what it might be?"

Pirotess then answered.

"Unfortunately, no. But according to local lore, this fort was known as the Grand Fortress. We also learned that these mountains once belonged to a powerful Dwarven King, which would explain the exceptional quality of the building and tunnels. So it is the mages guess that perhaps it is a powerful Dwarven artifact."

Evunial then thought as he rubbed his chin.

"(Hmm or it could be whatever forced them out...)" "Have the men notify me immediately if they make contact with any sentient life." Pirotess then replied. "Of course High Commander." Evunial then spoke again.

"And be sure to tell the mages how much I appreciate their hard work... as I do yours. Your help and advice has been invaluable to the building of our new home. Barad Eithel."

Pirotess then blushed slightly as she spoke.

"Oh... please, my lord...I am but a humble servant of Lokelonde and your general. I may not have the advisory skills of my husband Xehanort, but I will continue to do my best."

Azanar then replied. "I know you will." Pirotess then bowed and took her leave, greeting the other dark elf with a smile as she did.

"Morning, Izunia." Izunia watched speechless as the dark elf beauty left the room. She then spoke under her breath. "Even the way she leaves a room is cool!"

Azanar chuckled and thought to himself, having heard the young dark elf. "(Pirotess lúmëdae...First General of Lokelonde's armies and Leader of my elite guard...Damn right, she's cool!)" He then addressed Izunia as he stood up and came around and leaned backward on his desk.

"Everything alright, Izunia?"

Izunia then shook her self out of her admiration, induced daze, and spoke.

"Um..oh yes." She then placed the ledger on the desk and spoke. "We are about halfway finished taking inventory of the troll's treasure hoard. It is vast...I never thought I would ever see so much gold in one place...and that's not all. There's also fabrics, ores, weapons, and armors."

Evunial then opened the book and started flipping through the pages as he thought.

"(Look at all this...its a fortune!!)" He then regained his composure before speaking. "Hmm...makes sense. I'm sure many caravans tried to use these mountains as a short cut between kingdoms before word got out about the Troll King...Excellent work Izunia with this, we will be able to fund more of our trade routes through the mountains. You have been a great help." Izunia then blushed a bit before shaking it off and speaking.

"Well, you saved my life. I have to make it of some use to you..."

Evunial then closed the ledger and thought as he looked at Izunia before speaking.

"( Here we go again...) We've been over this, Izunia ...you don't owe me anything."

Izunia then sighed before she replied.

"And like I already told you, the clan law is clear. A life saved..."

Evunial then spoke up.

"Is a life owed...I know." Izunia then spoke. "Well, good since that's settled. There is something else I wanted to bring to your attention regarding our caravans." Evunial then walked to a window overlooking the courtyard before replying.

"Go ahead."

Izunia then spoke.

"The villagers who volunteered to take trade supplies to the surrounding villages and settlements have brought back mostly good news, but..."

Evunial then questioned.

"But?"

Izunia then continued.

"But a few of them have reported increasing bandit and slaver activity since you took the mountain from the trolls. Attacking our caravans and even forcing some villages to pay tribute for protection. I am worried about one of the villages. One called Bellarine. It was the only one that would trade with my clan when we came to the mountains...I know they rejected your offer of sanctuary, but... I hope it's not too selfish to ask if you could spare any soldiers to check on them."

Evunial then thought as he watched trolls train in the courtyard. "(Hmmm, we are stretched rather thin as it is. With Aenor scouting the Baharuth Empire and Calagon visiting the wyvern rider tribes to the north. Not to mention all the men I have securing the surrounding areas...)"

Evunial then responded.

"Hmm, doesn't look it. But what kind of commander would I be if I let this go on...I will go myself, "

Izunia then spoke surprised.

"Really?" Evunial then replied. "Yeah. Why not? We can just tell the Counsel that its a simple patrol."

In the meeting room.

"I don't like it..." Pirotess spoke plainly as she and four other elves stood before Evunial in the meeting room as Izunia waited just outside the door. Pirotess then continued. "I simply do not think it wise to allow our high commander to go off unprotected even if it is for a routine patrol." Evunial then spoke. "But these slavers and bandits only came to these mountains because I took the fortress from the trolls...I have to take responsibility somehow." Just then, another voice chimed in uncaring and grim. "I see no reason why we should care about a few shem villages," The Dark Elf had a deadly and foreboding air about him. He was wearing closefitting jagged black armor with a hooded dark purple cloak and matching sash on the front of his belt. The lower part of his face was covered by a menacing skull mask revealing only his cold gray eyes as he continued.

"Especially when most of them refused your offer of sanctuary in the first place. I say, let them rot." Azanar then thought as he looked at the intimidating elf.

"(Shadowblade captain of the elimination corps and our resident pessimist. Like the rest of my counsel, his creator xXAenarionXx based him off of a character from the Warhammer series.)" Then another elf spoke out his voice strong and poised.

"I disagree with Shadowblade,"

This High elf had a strong and noble air about him. He had pale skin, silvery hair, and dark blue eyes. His ruby incrested silver and gold armor gleamed as he stepped forward to speak. "We have only just arrived in this land, and the only villages who have joined our growing city are the ones who's villagers saw the High Commander liberate this fortress first hand. We can't expect those who have no proof of our deeds or intentions to simply join us on a whim. "Shem," or not."

Shadowblade then replied coldly. "You are growing soft, Eltharion. The Elves of Lokelonde need to prove ourselves to no one least of all these shem."

Eltharion then replied with a calm smile as he griped his rune encrusted long sword. "Hmm...perhaps you would like to use your daggers to test how soft I have become." Shadowblade then retorted as he griped his black dagger.

"You would be dead in an instant."

Eltharion then replied with a confident smile.

"Oh, I very much doubt that."

Pirotess then spoke up.

"Enough! This is not the time for your egos!!.."

She then looked to the forth and final member of the Council and spoke. "Lady Ariel, surely you agree with not letting our beloved High Commander go until we have adequate protection for him."

The beautiful elven mage in question had long light orange hair, bright green eyes, and sun-kissed skin, which was covered in beautiful and intricate tattoos. Her clothes seemed to be made from leaves and branches and showed off her shapely figure. Evunial watched as she made her way over to him, gracefully as if walking on air and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"(Crap! xXAenarionXx thought it would be cute if some of our npc's had love stories. I liked what he did for Xehanort and Pirotess, so I told him to knock himself out. I didn't know he would write a storyline where Ariel, our most powerful female mage, was in love with me...)"

Ariel then spoke.

"As much as I wish our precious High Commander would never leave my sight, I have to agree with Eltharion. We can only build trust and respect through the glory of our deeds, and there is none among us more glorious then Lord Evunial..."

Ariel then stared into Evunial eyes longingly as he tried to pull away before Pirotess spoke up. "Ahem! Then it's decided. The High Commander will investigate the increase in bandit and slaver activity to build trust with the local villages."

Evunial then spoke, "Don't worry, I will be back before you know it."

Eltharion then spoke up.

"Are you sure you don't want any of our men with you?"

Evunial then replied.

"No. I want the fortress as maned as possible... we still don't know much about this land, so stay ready."

The whole room then replied.

"Yes, High Commander!"

As Evunial left the room, Izunia greeted him before she inquired.

"How'd it go?" Evunial then replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Izunia then smiled before answering. I just gotta grab a few things."

Evunial then replied.

"Ok, meet me at the stables when you are ready..." Izunia then nodded her head and ran off.

Izunia, now carrying a pack of supplies, approached the stables as Evunial existed them while holding the reigns of a beautiful sattled elk. The Stagg was snow-white, almost silver with massive antlers and blue markings painted all over its fur. Izunia gasped before speaking.

"Oh, Evunial, he's beautiful..."

Evunial then smiled before speaking.

"Thanks. His name is Arion. He is a War Halla Lord."

Izunia then ran up and began petting Arion before she spoke.

"Hello, Arion, it's nice to meet you."

The Stagg pressed against her touch happily. Evunial then spoke, His smile still present.

"I figured we would need mobility since we might come across bandits, so I had one prepared for you as well."

Izunia's eyes lit up as Evunial stepped back into the stables and was handed the reigns of another beautiful Stagg.

This one was a bit smaller then Arion with medium-sized antlers and had light golden brown fur. Evunial then spoke as he handed the reigns over to Izunia.

"This one is named Dvalinn." Izunia then talked as she petted the noble hart.

"Dvalinn...what a pretty name."

Evunial then spoke as he mounted his Stagg.

"We will stop by that village you mentioned first and see if we can pick up the bandit's trail. Let's go, don't want to keep your friends waiting." Izunia then nodded before mounting up and following Evunial out the front gates. Up in the fortress, Pirotess and Ariel watched as the High Commander left. Ariel spoke first.

"Na- -ye sillime -o me ana worrime?" (Is it silly of me to worry?)

Pirotess then replied.

"Es na- nver sillime ana worrime an tai emme mel...Lala Erma manen polda...Or saira theime er." (It is never silly to worry for those we love...no matter how strong... or wise they are..)

Ariel then replied in a sad tone.

"I just can't help it..."

Pirotess then sighed before speaking.

"I know..."

Evunial and Izunia had been riding for a while when Evunial spoke.

"Tell me more about this village. You said they helped you..does that mean they don't look down on elves like most of the nearby villages?... Izunia?"

Izunia, who had been staring at Evunial in a daze, snapped out of it and replied.

"Oh umm... unfortunately not. Its the biggest trade village on the mountain because it was founded by nobles that escaped the Bloody Emperor's purge, so most of them look down on us. But the inn keep is different she convinced some of the merchants of the town to start trading with my people ten years ago...I hope she is ok..."

Evunial then spoke.

"I am sure she is."

Just then, Evunial spotted a carriage and armed men down the road and pulled the reigns on Arion, causing Dvalinn to stop with Izunia. Izunia then inquired.

"What is it?"

Evunial then answered.

"Looks like some merchants stopped ahead of us...about ten or so."

The duo took a closer look as they continued forward. As they approached the caravan, they noticed signs of a battle, bodies, and blood scattered on the ground. The bodies were all equipped with weapons and armor standards in the Baharuth Empire. The victors stood around three carts and were wearing worn leather and iron armor. Two of the wagons had resources and materials, and the third was more of a cage. Izunia then spoke. Her expression filled with contempt and anger.

"That was a slaver caravan." Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Slavers!? Hmm.. must have been using the mountains as a short cut to the Empire. But they got attacked. Look like bandits)"

Izunia then spoke.

"I know the mission is to secure Belaren, but I want to help them...the slaves..."

Evunial Then nodded before replying.

"Then we will.." as they got closer, they could hear the group arguing.

"We should listen to her!" Then another man yelled.

"Like I am gonna listen to what some Knife Ear says...It's a trick you fools. I told you we are under orders not to let her touch you."

Then a third man spoke.

"But it's her power... she knows things..."

The first man then spoke again.

"And she knows we know...It's a ploy to get us to let her go, and it's not gonna work. We are getting paid a lot of gold for this job, so don't let some stupid elf got under your skin."

He said as he hit the gilded cage earning a scared yelp from inside.

Then the third man spoke up again.

"Ha, your only saying that because she said you would be the only survivor!" Then yet another man spoke up as he noticed two hooded elves with holes cutout for their ears approaching.

"Guys, we have company." The first man then spoke to the group. "We will deal with this later. You four get into the tree line and flank them two more elves could sweeten the deal."

The men stepped out onto the road, and the one in front, a big, burly looking tan-skinned man with brown eyes and short blond hair spoke out.

"Ha wasn't expecting any more knife ears up here. Not bad... you two almost look respectable... where did you get all that gear... did you steal it off your master?"

Izunia could barely contain her rage within her red eyes at the remark as she retorted.

"No human will ever claim me you pathetic filth!.." The man then replied.

"Now, now, no need to bite my head off. We just did you a favor by killing these slavers, didn't we." Izunia then spoke.

"Like bandits are any better. You kill your own kind for a bit of gold. Not that I am complaining. The less of you, the better."

The Bandit then addressed Evunial, who was looking the group over.

"You shouldn't let your female run her mouth like that...it could get you killed..."

Evunial chuckled as he thought to himself.

"(I can sense this guy is stronger than the rest but still nothing to me...Hmm, fourteen of them, including the four I can sense hiding in the forest... With the gear I gave her, and her upgraded dagger Izunia should be able to take out the four no problem which leaves ten for me...)" Evunial then smirked as he spoke.

"It's like she said. No man could claim an elf of the Kingdom of Lokelonde."

The Bandit then looked confused as he spoke. "Lokelonde? Hadn't heard of a new elven kingdom, I am sure the boss will want to know about it... I'll tell you what. you tell me where this Lokelonde is and as a reward, if you leave all your valuables and that pretty little knife ear girl you got with you and run. We will let you live.."

The group of men chuckled to themselves as they waited.

"Yeah, she will have some fun with her." One of the men said.

Evunial then replied as he dismounted.

"Hmmm... I am going to have to go with no, and if I hear knife ear one more time...I will remove one of yours." One of the slavers then spoke out. "Then we will just force you to tell us and take her and everything you have anyway."

Evunial then spoke.

"Haha, you are welcome to try although as disgusting as you all are, I would rather not kill you unless absolutely necessary. And since you killed these slavers, I will give you a chance to get out of here alive."

Evunial then continued in a severe tone.

"Leave the carts, take your friends, and get off my mountain...or die."

The lead bandit hesitated a bit as fear washed over him. He then noticed the other men that had been flanking the two elves get into position giving him newfound confidence in their advantage. He then replied.

"Haha...Since when did this mountain belong to you... knife ear.."

Evunial then Sighed before replying.

"Now, what did I say..."

Just then, in a movement fast as chained lightning, Evunial unsheathed his katana and then sheathed it again. The bandits seemed confused until they heard a pained scream from the lead bandit as blood started to pour down his neck and his ear fell off. Izunia then dismounted as Evunial spoke to her.

"You deal with the four flanking us. I will deal with the ones in front."

Izunia then nodded as she readied her daggers. The man then yelled through his pain.

"KILL THEM!!!"

Just then, bandits attacked from all sides. Izunia then spoke as a blade headed for her neck. "(MARTIAL ART: ABILITY BOOST)"

She then dodged under the blade and stabbed its wielder between the ribs quickly dispatching him. She then spoke again as three bandits came at her from behind.

"(MARTIAL ART: EVASION)"

She then jumped over three men and threw two throwing knives. One into the chest of one of them and the second in the throat as the third engaged her in combat as she hit the ground. She used her daggers to perry three of his powerful strikes before the bandit swung upwards, putting Izunia off balance. The man followed up with a downward swing, poised to cleave the dark elf in two. Izunia then spoke.

(MARTIAL ART: FORTRESS).

The man's sword bounced off Izunia's daggers leaving him wide open.

"(MARTIAL ART: TWIN BLADE STRIKE)"

Izunia then swung both blades downwards cutting an X into the man's chest before he fell over dead.

"Damn...looks like four is still my limit.."

Izunia then took a breath before she heard movement behind her. She turned as quick as she could to find the man with the knife in his chest mid-swing but before he could connect, two hooved legs kicked him in the chest with incredible force killing him instantly. Izunia then sighed in relief as she petted Dvalinn and spoke. "Thank you." She suddenly felt a gust of wind flow through the forest as she turned to see how Evunial fared and gasped as she took in the scene.

Body parts covered in blue flame littered the ground. The lone surviving bandit sat on the ground, his hand covering his missing ear, his eyes filled with paralyzing terror as he struggled to speak while Evunial approached him.

"It's...just like... she said...burned away in a blue fire...how can...something l...like yo..you... Wh...what...are you!!!"

Evunial then crouched in front of the man revealing his eyes. The man shook with terror as he looked in the gold and blue eyes of the Elf in front of him as Evunial spoke. "Like I told you before...I am the Lord of this mountain, and your kind are no longer welcome here...go back to your hideout and tell your leader what happened here... I will leave no survivors next time..." The slaver then got up and ran away, screaming. Evunial then thought to himself. "(Shouldn't I feel more...I just killed these men, and I don't feel anything but pity... there is something wrong with that...but I will have to deal with it later..)" Evunial then turned his attention to Izunia.

"Not bad Izunia...You are improving, but next time make sure to confirm your kills before letting your guard down." Izunia then nodded before replying. " Of course High Commander..." Evunial then smiled before speaking. "

It's alright now let's check the carts."

The duo then approached the gilded cage before Izunia spoke up.

"But was it wise to let him go..."

Evunial then answered.

"Well, the way I see it, either they will listen to him and leave the mountain, or they will come after me with everything they have... Either way...beats hunting them down."

The two then continued to the locked cage. Evunial examined the cart and the lock before speaking to the captives inside.

"Don't worry, we are here to help..."

He then addressed Izunia.

"You wouldn't happen to have a lock picking skill, would you?" Izunia then shook her head before Evunial spoke. "Well... no matter." He then unsheathed his blade lightning-fast and cut the lock in two before sheathing it once again. The door then crept open, revealing a chain leading from the center of the cart to the collar of the only passenger huddled in the back corner. A beautiful and busty elf with gold hair wearing a very revealing arabian style two piece with long silk gloves. Evunial blushed as he looked at the elf's body before noticing her eyes, one green and the other red. Evunial then thought to him self. "(Hmm heterochromia?)"

Izunia then spoke.

"Another of the Elder Blood... is she your kin?" Evunial then replied.

"No...but from this moment on...she is our kin." Evunial then jumped in still hooded and approached the girl slowly and gently as he spoke.

"Its okay you are safe now..."

The girl then spoke her voice shaking and her eyes filled with fear.

"P..please dont...hurt me."

Evunial then stopped and thought for a moment. "(My Lord Of Elves passive skill should be calming her... why...hmm must be the hood of concelment..." Evunial then removed his hood revealing his eyes.

A sense of calm seemed wash over the girl as she looked into his eyes and spoke.

"Your eyes...they...are just like mine..."

Evunial then asked.

"Whats your name?"

The elf girls eyes began to well up as she spoke. "My..name is Araina."

Evunial then spoke.

"Well Araina, I am Evunial High Commander of the Elven Kingdom of Lokelonde. I recently took over the fortress of this mountain and you are welcome to come and stay..."

Araina's then cut Evunial short.

"Are you truly here to save me?...this isn't some cruel dream?..."

Evunial then answered.

"This is real."

He then reached out to her collar causing her to flinch and back away. Evunial then brought his hand back before speaking.

"I am sorry...didn't mean to scare you. I just want to take that collar off you." Araina then quickly refused.

"You can't!"

Evunial then replied confused.

"But why? You are free now and that must be uncomfortable..."

Araina then spoke.

"Its cursed...If someone tries to remove it without the release spell it will kill them..."

Evunial then examined the chain leading up to the collar before speaking.

"Hmm do you know what kind of curse it is?" Araina shook her head before answering.

"No.. no. All I know is I couldn't bare another person dying because of me.. my master said all who would dare steal me from him would die screaming...and they did."

Evunial looked disheartened as he thought to himself.

"(Damn that sucks ... Im gonna have to do something about the slave trade but for now I will just save the girl infront of me...If the curse is only meant to hurt me then my ring Valainya should negate it.)"

He then placed his index finger on the chain connected to her collar and thought. "(DESTRUCTION TECHNIQUE: BREAKING POINT)"

The chain and collar then shattered leaving the girl's neck bare but bruised. Araina then touched her neck, as an expression of utter disbelief laid upon her features. A dark energy seeped out of the chain's remains and was then absorbed by Evunial's ring. Valainya glowed for a moment before Evunial smiled softly.

"There...that should feel better..."

He then looked up and saw tears streaming down Araina's face. He then spoke as he steped out of the cart. "Come on lets get out of here." Evunial and Izunia waited outside as Araina emerged from the cage as a free elf. Evunial reached into his coat and pulled out a long cloak which he handed to Izunia who then draped it over the girl. Evunial then thought. "(Hmm she did not flinch from Izunia. Which means her fear of touch is mostly from men...)"

Evunial then mounted his white stag and spoke. "We are headed to the village of Bellaren on business. There we will get you fed and a change of clothes. After that you can decide to join us or not. Is that alright with you?..."

Araina then nodded before Evunial spoke again. "Ok then. Izunia can she ride with you? She still seems a little werry of me."

Izunia then replied.

"Of course.." She then mounted her reddish brown stag and pulled Araina up and behind her before the three rode down the path to Bellaren.

THE VILLAGE OF BELLAREN

As the three elves aproched the village they noticed cloaked men and women watching the entrance. Izunia then spoke. "They look like Workers..."

Evunial then inquired.

"Worker's?"

Izunia then elaborated.

"Unsanctioned adventurers not under the supervision of the Adventurers Guild. The village must have hired them for protection."

Evunial then replied.

"Hmm Looks more like they're waiting for something."

The people in cloaks talked among themselves for a moment.

"I have never seen elk like that before..."

"Look at their equipment...looks top of the line..." As the trio aproched the Inn one of the cloaked men stepped in front of them and spoke. "Hey...You need to leave. we already claimed this gig. You can tell the Adventurers Guild to back off."

Evunial thought for a moment.

"(Hmm... must be heavy competition for contracts.)"

Evunial, Izunia and Araina then dismounted and hitched their mounts outside the inn before Evunial replied.

"Oh we are not from the Adventurers Guild. We came down from the mountain fortress and are just passing through." The man's expression softened as he replied. "Hmm? Heard that fortress was still overrun by powerfull trolls."

Evunial then spoke. "Oh well that's no longer the case."

The man then replied.

"Huh.. I wonder why the contract for it is still up on the board down in the Adventurers Guild then." Evunial then replied.

"Hmmm I will have to rectify that. Wouldn't want anyone to waste their time...Thanks for that information. You've been very helpful."

Evunial and Izunia then walked passed the man before the man got a good look at Araina as they passed. Evunial and the girls then entered the Inn before the man then spoke to the other workers. "Did you see that guy's eyes?"

One of the men then replied.

"Yup he's one of them..."

The first man then replied.

"We should report this... Go get the boss.."

Just then someone came running up behind them and spoke.

"Bandits hit the caravan! We caught one!"

Inside the inn the three elves were greeted by a busty woman with a bright smile.

"Hello travelers! Please sit down and make yourselves at home."

The woman seemed to be in her early thirties with brown braided hair that went down to her lower back, dark green eyes and light skin. As she looked at the trio she recognized Izunia and addressed her happily.

"Izunia! Its good to see you!!"

Izunia then smiled and replied as the woman came around to hug her.

"Tanya it's good to see you too."

Tanya then spoke as she hugged Izunia.

"Its been a while. I was so worried."

Izunia then replied.

"I am sorry I worried you."

After the hug Tanya looked at Izunia up and down and replied.

"Oh its okay... Look at you. Still haven't changed huh? So pretty...It's not fair!"

Izunia then looked down at Tanya's chest before replying.

"Its really not all that great...and you are the pretty one..."

The Inn Keep then smiled as she replied.

"You are so sweet Izunia...now why dont you introduce me to your friends."

Izunia then looked at Evunial and Araina then back at Tanya as she spoke.

"Oh Tanya this is Evunial he is the new Lord of the mountain fortress."

Tanya than spoke.

"The new Lord of the Fortress?"

Izunia then gestured to Araina and spoke.

"And this is Araina."

Tanya then spoke having noticed the marks around the girls throat.

"Nice to meet you both. Any friend of Izunia is a friend of mine. But you should know its not safe here..."

Izunia then spoke.

"What but why?.."

Tanya then replied.

"A man calling him self Nazim came in from the Baharuth Empire a few days ago and is in talks with the village leader to set up trade routes through the mountains..."

Izunia then spoke.

"So those workers we saw at the entrance..."

Tanya then continued. "Work for Nazim...yes.." Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Damn... the carravan must have been on there way here before the ambush...and I brought her right to em..)"

Evunial then spoke.

"Hmm well then we will have to be quick. How much would it be to have her bathed and given a change of clothes. Tanya then replied. "Don't worry about payment right now.."

She then called out.

"Bailey!"

Just then a young blonde Bar maid came from the back and spoke.

"Yes mother"

Izunia then spoke.

"Bailey!! Look at you... you are becoming so beautiful!!"

Bailey then smiled brightly and replied.

"Oh Miss Izunia! its good to see you too."

Tanya then spoke.

"We will have time to catch up later sweetheart. Please take Izunia's friend upstairs and give her a bath and change of clothes dear."

The young woman nodded before gently guiding the timid elf up the stairs and to the bath. The two elves then sat at the bar and spoke with the woman while they waited for Araina.

The trio had talked for a while when Tanya then spoke with remorse in her voice.

"I am sorry about what happened to your friends Izunia... I hope those damn trolls got what they deserved." Izunia then replied.

"They did... I was able to kill one of them myself thanks to my clans dagger but the other one got me pretty good...that's when Evunial and his men showed up and took care of the rest..."

Tanya then spoke.

"Hmmm...So you're the reason for the sudden stop in troll attacks...you must be quite the warrior to have taken that place."

She then poured the two elves a drink before he replied.

"I was actually just passing through when I came upon the troll's fortress and found Izunia and some others fighting for their lives. So I decided to free them and take the Fortress."

Tanya then replied while glancing at Izunia.

"Well must be nice...haveing a beautiful man come to your rescue Izunia...Have you thanked him...properly yet..."

Izunia and Evunial blushed profusely before Izunia stammered.

"N..no...well...I.."

Evunial was also flustered but before he could say anything Tanya sarted laughing before speaking up.

"Haha I was joking...you two are so cute."

Just then Araina and Bailey came down the stairs with Araina in her new change of clothes.

A baige dress with brown accents and a brown corset on her waist her silk white glove still visable her hands. Evunial then addressed the blond elf with a smile.

"You look much more comfortable in that. How do you feel?"

Araina then replied as she stopped in front of the bar.

"Much better thank you all so much."

Evunial then replied.

"Oh no need to thank me...now lets get you something to eat before we get on our...Evunial then stopped as he heard footsteps approach. Izunia then spoke having recognised the look on Evunial's face.

"How many?"

Evunial then answered.

"About thirty or so... I am surprised they found us so soon..."

Bailey then spoke out confused.

"Wait...thirty what...men!?"

Just then a voice rang out from out side.

"Tanya!! Come on out. I have been asked to facilitate the return of stolen goods."

Izunia then questioned.

"Who's that?"

Tanya then answered.

"It's the village leader...but why would he?..."

Bailey then chimed in.

"Wait! What is going on? What stolen goods?" Evunial then spoke.

"Well... its..."

Araina then spoke up.

"It's me...they want me.."

Tanya and Bailey looked shocked as Evunial then spoke.

"We found her being held captive on the way here so we freed her."

Bailey then replied.

"Stole her, you mean."

Evunial then retorted.

"A person is not an object therefore cannot be stolen."

Bailey then replied.

"Well someone should explain that to the slavers outside..."

Evunial then spoke calmly and mater-o-factly

"I intend to..."

Tanya then spoke.

"Now lets not do anything rash.. I will go out and talk to them while you all slip out the back."

Bailey then objected.

"No way, mom, It's too dangerous."

Evunial then spoke.

"Your daughter is right. I will deal with this."

As Evunial walked towards the door, Araina then stepped in front of him and spoke while holding back tears.

"Please just let me go... I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me...not again."

Evunial then placed a hand on The golden elf's shoulder before speaking.

"Don't worry about me... there is no slaver that could harm me... and I will never let you be a slave again...ok?..."

Araina then nodded before Evunial passed her and grabbed the door handle, and spoke with a smile. "Be back in a minute."

As Evunial left the inn, he was greeted by a group of armed men led by an exotically dressed man and the bandit he had spared earlier on his knees next to him. Evunial then noticed an older man with a sword at his throat.

"(Hmm, that must be the village leader. )"

The man in question then pleaded.

"Please, sir, give him what he wants before for he hurts someone.."

The exotically dressed man then raised his hand, prompting the man to stop. He then spoke to the one-eared man as he pulled on the kneeling man's chained hands.

"Is this the elf you were blabbering about Azrin?.." The brute of a man then looked up and layed his hazel eyes upon Evunial and then looked back down in horror before speaking.

"Y...yes that...that's him..."

Evunial thought to himself as he looked at the chained man. "

( Damn I really did a number on that guy...I kinda feel bad... he looks broken. He must have tried to tell them what happened to his men, but they must not have believed him...fools.)"

The Leader then spoke with a bow as Evunial made his approach.

"Now it all makes sense..."

Evunial looked puzzled by the man's comment as he continued.

"Ah...Excuse my rudeness. I am Nazim. I had wondered who could be so bold as to rob a slave caravan with the penalty for such a crime being death. Not to mention, reduce one of the most feared and wanted bandits in Baharuth to a quivering fool. But now that I see your eyes... I understand his fear of you. I have heard stories of the power of the Elven Kings "Chosen Children," and with how exquisite your armor is, you must be one of his favorites."

Evunial then thought to himself before replying.

"(Hmm..he thinks I am from that Elven Kingdom... I should fix that.)" "You are mistaken. Though I am of royal blood, I am not from the Elven Kingdom you speak of."

Nazim then spoke now curious.

"Oh? And what, Elven Kingdom, are you from?" Evunial then answered.

"I am from the Great Kingdom of Lokelonde." Nazim then spoke.

"Huh...I have never heard of such a place."

Evunial then replied matter-of-factly.

"For good reason... If your choice of work is any indication."

Nazim then laughed before responding.

"Haha, I suppose you are right.. which leads me back to why I am here. My employer has offered a substantial amount of gold for the safe delivery of his property. Now since you have no relation to the girl since she hails from the southern Elven Kingdom. Why not make a little profit. Since you prevented the bandits from taking her. Let's call it a finders fee."

Evunial then spoke now visibly disgusted.

"The answer will always be no...I need no "relation" to save one of my people."

Nazim then replied.

"Or perhaps it is her Talent you wish to utilize." Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Talent!? Now that I think about the guys earlier were arguing about the power she had...I wonder what it is?)"

Nazim then sighed as he shook his head before his expression darkened as he spoke.

"The hard way then..." He then gestured to his men, who then brought the village leader forward before he continued.

"Hand the girl over, or I start killing the people of this village...starting with its leader."

Evunial then replied.

"Hmm... I have a counter offer. Since I would rather not have to kill you, if you leave this village...and this mountain right now, I will spare you all..."

Nazim then replied angrily. "Royal blood or not. You are way too cocky for an elf. I will not suffer you any longer!" Nazim then raised his hand in preparation for prompting his men to slit the Village Leader's throat. Just then, Evunial spoke as he unsheathed his blade and lowered his stance.

"Your choice. (Tier Eight)..."

But before he could finish his thought, the doors to the inn burst open, and Izunia came out. Evunial then spoke while keeping his eyes on Nazim.

"I appreciate the concern Izunia but like I said before...I got this."

Izunia then replied in a severe tone.

"I know...but we have a problem."

Then Bailey came out of the inn holding Araina at knifepoint with Tanya close behind trying to talk her daughter down.

"Bailey, don't do this..." The young woman then replied.

"You heard what he said. They will kill everyone... One elf is not worth every one. I love you, mother, I won't let it happen. If they want her, then..." Nazim then spoke with a smile as he slowly brought his hand down.

"Finally, someone with some sense."

Evunial then stood straight and thought to himself.

"( Damn...Hmm, can't be mad, though. With her friends and family in danger. It's a smart call.)" Bailey and Araina now stood behind Evunial as Nazim addressed Arina. "There's his Golden Lilly."

Araina winced at the nickname before the man continued.

"Its time to come home. I am sure your master will be overjoyed to see you again.. Bring her here, girl!"

Bailey then replied.

"And then you will leave?"

Nazim then answered.

"Yes, girl! Now bring her here."

Araina then spoke as tears started to form in her eyes.

"So it was all a dream..."

Bailey then replied. I am sorry, but I have to.." Then as Bailey took a step, Evunial spoke, causing her to stop.

"I understand why you think this is the right thing to do. And I respect you trying to protect your home."

Bailey then spoke.

"If you understand, then you will let me."

Evunial then replied.

"Sorry... I made her a promise. So I can't do that. But what I CAN do is make you a promise not to let anything happen to the people of this village. Just put the knife down."

Bailey then retorted.

"Why should I listen to you! You only care about other elves. You will just abandon us."

Evunial then turned and looked the girl in her eyes before replying.

"I will do no such thing! Though it is true that as High Commander, I must hold the well being of my people above all else that also extends to those my people call friends, and since your mother falls into that category, no harm will befall this village. You have my word."

Bailey seemed moved by Evunial's words and began to lower her knife as she spoke.

"I wish I could believe you...but I lost everything once... I can't risk losing what little I have left." Bailey then pushed Araina forward and into Nazim's grasp. Izunia looked on helpless as The man then spoke with a satisfied sigh before he grabbed ahold of Araina.

"Smart girl. Now I can get out of this backwater swill."

Bailey then spoke.

"Now, let go of the village leader."

Nazim then replied.

"Ah!! of course. Men. Let the fine Mister Grigen go."

The Village Leader then walked over to Bailey and Tanya. Evunial thought to himself.

"(What should I do? Getting her back after they leave would be child's play...but that smug look on this bastard is really pissing me off.)"

Nazim then noticed the look of defeat on Evunial's face and began to taunt him.

"Oh, don't look so down. She is in good hands."

He then touched the girl's face causing her eyes to fog over for a moment. She looked up at the man with a foreboding smile. Nazim then realized what had happened.

"Wait... what did you see?... WHAT DID YOU SEE!?"

Evunial then began to speak.

"You know...I really tried, but my patience has run out...so I will ask you this only once. Let her go and get off my MOUNTAIN!"

His voice rang out echoed with the undertones of a monster's roar, sending chills through all who heard. Nazim then looked down at Araina and then began to speak.

"I..."

But before he could finish, Araina pulled from him as she cried out in pain.

Evunial then got back into stance and spoke. "Have it your way. (Greater Haste)." He then unsheathed his blade and moved faster than the men could perceive and, in the next instant, was behind the group as a powerful gust of wind blew through the village, and half of Nazim's men fell and burned away in blue flame. Nazim and his surviving men looked on in horror and disbelief as their comrades burned away to nothing. "What is this...What is the..."

Azrin then began speaking unfazed by the scene. "I tried to tell you...but you wouldn't believe...But now you see...Death incarnate...Blade steeped in Azure Flames."

Evunial then turned and faced the surviving soldiers before speaking. "So much needless death... You should have taken my offer..."

Nazim then stammered as he replied. "W..wait...I am sure we can come to some kind of..." But before he could finish Evunial unsheathed yet again. He ripped through the remainder of Nazim's men too fast to see and then layed his blade against the man's throat before speaking. His words were cold and remorseless.

"I will suffer you no longer."

Evunial's blade then cut the man's head clean off. Blue flame reducing it to ash before even hitting the ground. All in attendance stood in shock and awe as the High Commander wiped the blood from his blade before sheathing it. The village leader was the first to speak.

"L..lord Evunial was it? I truly appreciate you saving me from that horrible man, but I don't think...killing him was the...the best course of action."

Evunial then turned to the man and inquired.

"And what makes you say that?" The Villager Leader then replied.

"Well, because whoever hired him must have deep pockets and connections in Baharuth. And they will more than likely come looking for him... and her." The man looked over to Araina as he finished. Evunial then thought to himself. "( Damn...he might be right. He would have been more useful alive...)"

Izunia then spoke up.

"And how could we spare a man who hunts our people down like animals!"

Evunial then spoke.

"It's as Izunia says. I could not let a man like him live. And as for men coming looking for him..." Evunial then looked down at Azrin and spoke. "Tell me, did he tell anyone of this place?"

Azrin then answered without looking up at The High Elf.

"Yes... he sent word for reinforcements once I told him you had taken Araina...they would be well on there way by now."

A panic came over the crowd of villagers that had formed during the earlier events.

"We have to flee before they arrive!" One man yelled.

"But we don't have enough time to get everything." Another man said.

"Maybe we can reason with them?" A woman replied. "There is no reasoning with those men. once they find out their man is dead, they will kill us all." A frantic older man said.

"But we didn't even do anything!"

"It was those damn elves!"

A woman and a young man pointed out."

Evunial then continued. "And although you speak the truth, I imagine it will not matter. They will simply kill you and then come for me, but as you can see, I have nothing to fear from them...You, on the other hand..."

A cold silence fell over the crowd as they took in the Elven Commander's words. Evunial then continued. "However, swear fealty to the Kingdom of Lokelonde, and it's King, and I promise you, No harm will come to you or this village.." The crowd murmured as they took in the meaning of the elves' words. "Swear Fealty to Elves?" One man said in disbelief. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?" A young woman said. "And if just one of them is that strong, just imagine an army..." A young man replied. "But what if they make us slaves?" An older woman thought aloud. "I don't wanna be a slave." A young boy spoke out.

Evunial then addressed the crowd.

"Hear me! I give you my word that all citizens of Lokelonde are treated fairly and just. Regardless of race and we will never employ the use of slaves." The village leader then spoke.

"And what if we decided not to swear fealty?" Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Hmm, I want to be kind, but Izunia said these people still look down on elves. They will most likely view kindness as a weakness and try to take advantage. Hmm Renegade, it is.)"

Evunial then spoke.

"Then I would respect your decision. But know that you will receive no aid from me when these men descend upon you..."

The crowd then gasped as The Leader stammered a reply.

"You...you would leave us to the wolves?"

Evunial then replied.

"Only if you refuse to take shelter under the Banner of Lokelonde..."

The village leader then spoke.

"Well... although I am this village's leader, this is not a decision I can make on my own.."

Just then Azrin, now knelt before Evunial spoke. "The man I was, Azrin Aferi, died bathed in Azure flames. The man before you now is but a humble servant of the purifying flame who swears fealty to Lokelonde, and it's King and will serve till my last breath without reserve."

Evunial than thought to himself.

"(Was not expecting that!... He could be lying, but I sense no malice in him...its so weird to think I can sense malice...Hmm I will just keep a close eye on him)"

He then bent down and reached out to the man, causing him to flinch and close his eyes. Azrin then looked surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a kind smile on Evunial's face as he guided Azrin up to his feet and spoke.

"Fear not. For you are now a citizen of Lokelonde, and we fear nothing."

Tanya then walked in front of Evunial and knelt before speaking.

"I too swear fealty to Lokelonde."

And then before long, the whole crowd bowed before Evunial. The village leader hesitated but then knelt as well and spoke in unison. "I swear fealty to Lokelonde, and it's King." Evunial then smiled as he spoke.

"Then rise citizens of Lokelonde."

The group stood up as Evunial continued.

"I will have my men come and set up a garrison within the day. Gather the woman and children and take them to the farthest end of the village. I will secure this end."

The crowd then quickly dispersed and prepared for the coming assault leaving the Elves with Azrin and the two innkeepers.

Evunial then addressed the two human girls.

"You two should get going as well. Don't worry about us."

Tanya then replied as she grabbed hold of Bailey's hand.

"Thank you. Let's go, Bailey.."

Tanya then looked back, surprised as she found that Bailey refused to move. Bailey then spoke, her eyes filled with guilt.

"How can you all act like nothing happened?" Araina then spoke.

"You only did what you thought you had to, to protect what you love...I would have done the same thing. Bailey then began to reply.

"But I...you..."

Evunial then stepped in.

"You can think of a way to make it up to her later, after the threat to the village has passed. For now, get to the edge of the town."

After a moment, the two women nodded and headed in the direction the rest of the villagers had gone.

Evunial then spoke.

"Alright, with that out of the way, we can..."

Izunia then cut him off. "

Wait, before that. I have to know. Are you really gonna allow this bandit to join us?"

Evunial then looked at Izunia and answered. "That was my intention, yes."

Izunia then replied.

"But we can't trust him! He will stab you in the back first chance he gets."

Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Hmm.. makes sense that she wouldn't trust him but he could be useful..)"

The burly man then walked up to Izunia, who readied her self for battle but was surprised when the man bowed his head and spoke.

"Lady Izunia, The man you speak of died in the fires of purification."

Izunia then replied.

"Funny...Because he seems to be standing in front of me."

The big man then replied.

"Though it is true I still bare his visage, I swear to undo all his wrong and burn all who would follow his example to ash in flames of purification."

Evunial then thought to himself.

"( Hmm laying it on kinda thick...)"

The Dark Elf then felt two sets of eyes on him. He then spoke out into the forest.

"Are you two going to come out, or are you content with watching from the shadows."

The group was taken aback by Evunial sudden outburst. Just then, two figures emerged from the Forest. One was branches, and leaves, come to life and assumed the shape of a curvy young woman with green eyes and hair of roses. The other seemed to be a man made of smokey shadow with red eyes. Evunial was the only one not visibly startled by the duos sudden appearance. The womanly shaped tree ran into Evunial's arms and spoke as it buried its face into his chest.

"Please forgive me, my love. I only wished to watch over you. I couldn't bear being so far apart." Evunial then began patting the tree girl on the head as Izunia recognized the tree girl's voice and spoke.

"Lady Ariel?" Evunial then answered.

"Yes...though she is using a Dryad as a proxy." Ariel then spoke up.

"Well, of course! You asked that the fortress not be left unprotected, and I would never wish to displease you."

The woman's glee seeped through the Dryad. Evunial Then lightly laughed as he replied.

"Haha, so the Mother tree you planted in the courtyard helped you find a loophole?"

The Dryad still hugging the Dark elf looked up at Evunial and nodded with a bright smile before speaking.

"Yes, and soon you will have an army of Dryads, Spriggans, and Sylvans at your disposal, leaving me able to travel with you as much as you will allow."

The Lord of elves then smiled sheepishly before looking over at the Man of shadow and speaking. "I expect this kind of behaver from Ariel, but you too, Sairon?.."

A calm and collected voice then came from the shadow creature.

"My apologise High Commander. Master Shadowblade only sent me fourth in order to Keep Ariel in check. As you know, for all her power, she has little self-control and acts on impulse. More than once did I stay her hand from raising the village the moment they questioned your offer of rule. I care not for the humans, but if it is your will that they live, then it is my duty to see that they do."

Evunial then looked down at the druid who now looked embarrassed and then back at the shadow before speaking.

"Oh...well, I thank you."

The shadow then shook its head and replied.

"No thanks needed my Lord. I exist to serve the Evanuris. But if I may. I couldn't help but overhear that you wish this human to join the ranks of Lokelonde. May I make a suggestion?"

Evunial then answered.

"Of course."

The shadow then spoke.

"Master Shadowblade is looking to gather capable men and women from this land to use as spies for the neighboring countries. If you wish for this man to serve, then why not in this capacity?"

Evunial then replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why not take him now. It will give me less to worry about."

Sairon then replied.

"Very well, High Commander."

As the man known as Azrin walked over to the shadow, Izunia noticed a smile on his face then spoke out again.

"But he is a bandit! Why should we reward him." The shadow then turned its attention onto Izunia. "Lady Izunia... Such knowledge would help us in understanding the bandits' plans and their inner workings. But I understand your concern. Know that Master Shadowblade trusts none, save the Evanuris. He leaves nothing to chance. If this man is ever seen again, it will be as a loyal servant of Lokelonde..."

The burly man then began to reply. "But wait.. what does that..." Sairon then snapped his fingers as he spoke. (Corridor of Darkness). Just then, a shadowy black void appeared where the man stood engulfing him. Sairon then spoke.

"My apologies High Commander. I could not suffer him any longer. I will begin his reeducation at your leave."

Evunial then replied.

"You have it. Just be sure to keep me updated on his progress." Sairon then nodded as he spoke. "Of course High Commander, come, lady, Ariel, let us leave our Lord to his work.."

The possessed Dryad then hugged Evunial tighter in protest. Evunial then smiled and patted the tree girl on the head as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Ariel, I will return soon."

She then let go before replying.

"But I can feel a group of enemies approaching. Please let me stay and protect you."

Evunial then replied.

"You are already doing so much for me with building the protective forest around our new home please leave this to me."

The powerful mage then replied.

"As you wish, my Love. But please allow this Dryad to remain. I have supplied her with enough life magic to last the day without the Mother Tree, she is a skilled druid, and I believe she could be of some use."

Evunial then thought to himself before replying.

"(Hmm, since magic is not my strong suit. Having a Druid on hand could be useful..) Hmm, I don't see why not. Does she have a name?"

Ariel then replied.

"Yes, my lord. Since she is the first Dryad born of this new land, I have taken to calling her Erui Eredh (The First Seed)."

Evunial then replied with a smile. "Erui...I will be sure to keep her safe."

Ariel then replied.

"No, my love. It is her duty to protect you..."

The Dryad then closed her eyes as she glowed green for a moment she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Evunial. She bowed as she spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Evunial. Mother has told me much about you. I hope my life can be of some service to you."

Evunial then replied. "

It's nice to meet you too, Erui."

Araina then whispered to Izunia.

"What's going on? I thought her name was Ariel." Izunia then answered.

"I will explain later. It's complicated."

Sairon then walked up to Evunial and spoke.

"I will take my leave as well and prepare our new guest for Lord Shadow Blade."

Evunial then nodded before the man of shadow bowed and entered the black void.

Evunial then spoke.

"Now that that's out of the way. Its time to deal with the issue at hand."

Izunia then spoke up.

"My Lord? Shouldn't we have asked them to at least send reinforcements?"

Evunial, then sweatdropped as he thought. "(Damn...completely spaced on that one... gotta play it off.)"

He then answered,

"Our men are stretched thin as it is... Besides, I can deal with them myself."

Izunia then replied.

"Oh, I know, my lord. I meant in order to secure the village once we leave."

Evunial then spoke.

"Oh, I have another means to secure the village in mind."

Izunia then replied.

"Oh, of course, Lord Commander."

Evunial then thought.

"(Damn...think. Cant use the men I have securing the area surrounding the fortress... Hmm... If I had the Golem control rod Azanar gave me l could have tried to summon some from Lokelonde... Hmm, I could try that... I was going to wait on summoning them till we found Lokelonde since I never got to summon them in Yggdrasil and have no clue how they will behave, but...)"

Evunial then pulled out a white and mythril ornate horn with a dragon etched into it and thought. "(Here goes nothing.)"

He then blew into the horn releasing a mighty sound into the forest similar to the roar of a dragon. The next moment thirty Elf like beings appeared in front of Evunial. Fifteen male and fifteen female. Their features were very similar to that of most elves except for more pronounced canines, scales at the tips of their ears and dragon like eyes. Four males and four female wore white heavy plate armor equiped with swords and shields. Five females and five male wore light looking white Dragon leather armor equiped with bows and arrows. While five men and five women were draped in white robes and held white staffs.

At the front of the contingent stood the last two. The male was dressed in more decorative white heavy dragon plate armor complete with a dragon-shaped helmet with royal blue robes draped over the armor and was equipped with a white and blue greatsword on his back. The female had long, icy blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore similarly decorated white and light blue dragon plate armor and had a white sword and shield. Evunial then thought to himself, surprised he looked over new forces.

"(What?! When I unlocked the Horn Of The Chosen from that Damn Dragon's questline, I could have sworn It was only supposed to summon ten Lvl 50 Draconic Elves, but there are thirty here, and it looks like we have a Lvl 80 and 70 leading them. With this I will be able to Secure not only the village but the mountain much sooner then I thought. Might have something to do with my Elven Commander job perks I have, but regardless this will make things far easier...)"

The man in decorative Dragon plate armor then walked up to Evunial. He removed his helmet, revealing shoulder-length jet black hair and silver eyes with tanned skin similar to Evunial's. He then looked Evunial in the eyes and spoke.

"To he chosen by the most radiant Lord of Light do I, Abraxas pledge my sword and that of my men." Evunial then thought.

"(Well that wasn't so bad..)"

Abraxas then continued as he reached for his greatsword.

"But only if he possesses the Blessing of Light." Evunial then thought as he went for his katana "(SHIT!)" "Izunia! Grab Araina, and get back! Erui protect them!!"

Izunia then spoke.

"But why.."

Erui then Cut her off as Abraxas raised his blade over his head.

"(WALL OF THORNS)"

Izunia then grabbed Araina and jumped back as thorned vines erupted from the ground creating a protective barrier just as Abraxas spoke, his Greatsword crashing down upon Evunial's Katana.

"(DRAGON'S JUDGEMENT)"

Evunial then countered.

"(BLADE OF LIGHT)"

The two blades collided, sending a powerful shock wave through the village.

Further, in the village.

The Villagers shivered as they felt the shock waves coming from where they left the Elves. The village leader then spoke as he sat amongst his fellow villagers. "The battle must have begun. To think it could shake the very mountains..." Tanya then talked to herself. "Please be safe, Izunia..."

Back at the edge of the village.

Izunia and Araina sat themselves up among the rubble, chunks of vines, and plants. Erui stood in front of them, her barrier all but destroyed. It had held up just long enough to protect the trio but gave way under the power of the two elves's attack. Izunia looked up in awe as Evunial pushed Abraxas back. She then noticed Evunial's hair shine silver as both his blue and gold eye took on a more dragon-like appearance as a white light began to shine from his chest. Evunial then slashed upward, sending Abraxas up into the air. The raven-haired Draconic elf then landed on his feet before addressing Evunial.

"You have been judged... and found worthy. We shall serve you in whatever capacity you wish." Evunial then thought to himself as he reeled from what just happened.

"(Holy crap! I heard the devs gave the Draconic Elves strange mechanics but to just outright attack the player...geez. My amulet of the Draconic Lord Of Light stopped the fight from continuing, so it must have been implemented to deter trading Draconic Lord rewards, but couldn't they have just made them untradeable? Cheeky bastards.)"

Evunial then regained his composure and replied. "Excellent. There is a group of enemy soldiers enroute to this location. I wish to talk them down and avoid any more bloodshed but if it comes to it, I want them dealt with and the village unharmed."

Abraxas then replied.

" Your will be done."

Evunial then thought to himself.

"(Hmmm..if it does turn in to a fight I should keep a few alive since sooner or later we are going to need to learn all the effects Yggdrasil magic and abilities have on the people here...)"

Evunial then looked to Erui and spoke.

"Change of plans...Erui, I have an important task for you..."

A few minutes later, soldiers came into view as they walked up the road toward the village. The one in front then spoke as he looked at all the rubble outside the town. "Looks like they started without us..." Then a man behind him spoke. " This must be where that explosion came from. But where is everyone? I don't hear any more fighting." The leader then stopped in his tracks prompting his men to do the same. His eyes sharpened as he saw a villager run behind some houses. He then spoke. "They are hiding. Spread out and find anyone you can. Don't kill any of them till they tell us what happened here. And where the hell Nazim is." The men then split up into smaller groups and began searching through the village. The leader and three men then went in the direction of the houses he saw the villager run behind.

As the men looked throughout the village, one of them heard singing.

"A young man walked through the forest

With his quiver and hunting bow

He heard a young girl singing

And followed the sound below

There he found the maiden

Who lives in the willow..."

The solder followed the sound and came across a young woman dancing in an alleyway. The girl had pale skin, red hair and green eyes. The man smiled feindishly as he moved toward the unexpecting girl as she countinued.

"He called to her as she listened

From a ring of toadstools red

'Come with me my maiden

Come from thy willow bed'

She looked at him serenely

And only shook her head..."

The man then addressed the girl.

"What do we have here? You are the prettiest thing I have ever seen... And a voice to boot. I am sure they won't mind if I take my time before bringing you back. Now no screaming or I am gonna have to hurtcha." The man then approached the girl, but even as she pressed her back against the alley wall, she continued.

"'See me now, a ray of light in the Moondance

See me now; I cannot leave this place

Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest

Don't ask me, to follow where you lead'"

The man towered over here, But as he looked down into her emerald eyes, he didn't see a hint of fear. Instead, he saw indifference. His mood darkened as he spoke. "Hey...I know I said don't scream, but this won't be as fun if you don't react... so what about whimper, huh..." The green-haired girl then looked as if she just remembered something important and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small item and held it out in front of the man's face.

The man looked at the thing as he spoke. "Hmm... the hell is this... a seed?" The seed glowed an ominous green and was pulsating. "The hell kinda seed is this?..." the seed seemed to move as the girl spoke. "It's a Sylvan Seed. Infused with the life energies of the forests. It is most precious, for it gives the greatest of gifts." The man then grabbed the seed curiously as he inquired. "And what gift is that?" The young girl then replied. "The gift of service to my master... Till the end of days..." Before the man could react to the revelation, tendrils burst forth from the seed, gripping onto his face and pulling itself into his mouth. The man tried frantically to stop it from entering his mouth as the girl began to sing again.

"A young man walked through the forest

With an axe sharp as a knife

I'll take the green-eyed fairy

And she shall be my wife

With her I'll raise my children

With her I'll live my life."

The seeds grip proved far to strong for the man and it forced its way down his throat.

"The maiden wept when she heard him

When he said he'd set her free

He took his axe and used it

To bring down her ancient tree

'Now your willow's fallen

Now you belong to me'"

A moment passed as the horror of what just happened settled in man's mind. "What did you do to me!!!?"He then looked up at the girl in rage. But was shocked to find that the girl that stood before him now was different. Her pale skin now resembled shined wood. Her hair was a mass of rose petals and her eyes, a vermilion abyss. The man then felt a sharp pain and fell to his knees. Erui then placed a hand upon the man's cheek and finished her song.

"He forced her out the forest, and she collapsed upon the earth

Her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth, She faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve

He could not take from the forest, which was never meant to leave."

Erui then spoke her hand still upon the man's cheek. "My mother sang that song to me...It made me think humans were scary...but there is nothing scary about you...more, sad..."

She then stepped back as the man began to scream in agony. His screams distorted as plant life sprouted from his mouth, eyes, and ears at a fast rate. The growth twisted and contorted his body until there was nothing left resembling a man. Erui smiled as she heard other soldiers running toward them. Having heard the screams. She descended into the ground as they came around the corner. One of the men called out as he entered the darkened alley.

"Ralin, are you alright we heard screams..."

The man's face filled with horror as he looked upon the source of the screams.

A hulking grotesque tree-like being with a slightly humanoid skeletal form. Its ribcage terrifyingly protruded from the bark with branches covering it's back and head, and It's long boney fingers looked sharp as knives. It slowly turned around to face the petrified man as the more soldiers entered the alley, its dim green eyes slowly registering their presence. The first man then took a step back, stepping on a twig. Just then, the tree monster roared and lashed out with incredible speed, tearing into the man's chest with its spike-like fingers killing him instantly. It then threw the corpse to the side, splatting it against a wall before making its way toward the other men who began screaming and running for their lives.

The men spilled out of the alley as the hideous monstrosity followed after grabbing one of the men that was trailing behind. The men looked on in terror as the beast emerged from the darkness of the alley holding the man in its huge skeletal right hand. The man struggled to break free to no avail as the creature slowly reached to the back of its head and plucked a seed from one of its branches and placed it onto the man's chest. The man then screamed in agony as the seed came to life and began burrowing into his chest. The soldiers watched helplessly as their comrade writhed in pain before finally going limp. After a moment, plant growth violently bursts from his body, causing a horrific transformation leaving the man now a smaller version of the tree creature. It surveyed its surroundings before letting out a deafening roar and began chasing the men along with its progenitor.

Evunial watched on from above as he floated in the air alongside Abraxas. "(Hmm Interesting...)" The High Commander thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. "(Back in Yggdrasil Sylvans were similar to undead because you could not use living NPCs to create one. But here the seeds can take root in a living body... and on top of that, the sylvan made using a seed from Yggdrasil starts at level forty and can produce lesser seeds. His progeny, on the other hand, started at level twenty and looked to be barren...still, once Ariel's Mother Tree is fully matured, we won't be lacking in numbers anymore. Might even be able to compete with Azanar's Golems...I can't wait to explore this world with you, brother...)" Evunial was shaken from his thoughts as Abraxas addressed him.

"My lord? I have a question."

Evunial then replied, still watching the carnage unfolding below them.

"Go ahead."

Abraxas then spoke.

"Why are we protecting this human village? Why not simply kill them, and these soldiers? I see no benefit in sustaining weaklings."

Evunial pondered for a moment.

"(Hmm, I guess it would be more efficient that way, but I know the old me would never do that and I can't lose my self to this place...)"

Evunial then answered.

"Because we are guests in this world, Abraxas. And more than that, we are Representatives of Lokelonde. I will not sully our home's name with innocent blood, and neither will you."

Abraxas then replied.

"As you command...And what of these soldiers?" Evunial then answered again.

"Thanks to them, we now know the reproductive capabilities of Sylvans created from the humans of this world and their subsequent offspring." Evunial then noticed newly created sylvans surround the enemy leader's group.

"But I think that's enough. I am heading down to speak with their leader. Have your men capture the other survivors and bring them here. And remember to keep Araina and Izunia out of harm's way."

Abraxas then replied with a bow. "By your command." Abraxas then vanished, leaving Evunial alone among the clouds. Evunial then gripped an amulet hanging off his neck. "Time to make an entrance...(Release)" He then began falling out of the sky.


	7. A Show of Force

Izunia

Has short dark gray hair and dark red eyes. She is clad in her form fitting hooded black and white rogue armor set with gold accents complete with gauntlets, grieves and a gold-embroidered white cape with black fur on its collar.

Evunial:

Has short silver and blue hair. He heterochromic eyes. His left is gold like his brother's and the other Sapphire sheen. He is wearing a shimmering white and gold armor. His chest piece is not covered by his white hooded fur overcoat.

Abraxas:

A draconic Elf commander. He has shoulder length jet black hair and silver eyes with tanned skin. He wears heavy dragon plate armor complete with a dragon shaped helmet with royal blue robes draped over the armor and was equiped with a white and blue great sword on his back.

Araina

A beautiful and busty elf with gold hair. She has heterochromic eyes. one green and the other red.

Azanar:

Azanar has very long crimson hair that flows like fire over his pale features. He has heterochromic eyes. His left is gold like his brother's and the other an emerald sheen. He wares a armor of golden plate laid upon crimson fabric with a gold embroidered red hooded cloak and was made to resemble the dragon hunter armor from the Dragon age series. He is in plain clothes curently which consists of a white dress shirt, silver over coat and pants and shoes.

Haleir:

Haleir is a small elf who has slightly tanned skin, wild shoulder length red hair, with one green eye and the other blue. She wears a white furr cloak made from a wolf's pelt which hid most of her small frame over a white and blue tribal top and shorts. she also has two Daggers one sheathed to her lower back and one the other to her right thigh.

Argon:

Argon is a giant of an elf, has tan skin, light green eyes and long black hair which is shaved bald on the sides and styled into a ponytail reaching his lower back. he is clad in a caped gold and silver colored set of Pathfinder full plate adamentine armor.

Uriel:

A beautiful elf with short black hair, olive skin and green eyes with intricate markings resembling branches starting on her forehead and ending just below her eyes.

Ricca:

fair skinned with dirty blonde hair. Has a small goatee and blue eyes. He wears gray iron armor.

Calder:

A young man in a blue caped full set of silver plate armor. He has rainy white medium-lenght hair and icy white eyes

The sun had begun its descent over the village as screams of terror and battle echoed throughout. Torn up bodies and viscera of slain soldiers littered the ground as survivors ran for their lives. One of the men ran through the streets frantically. He then took a corner and was grabbed by a sylvan. The man screamed and struggled to break free as the tree monster brought him closer and closer to it's gaping maw.

"Help me, please! Someone!...,"

he screamed as the creature drew him in closer. Just then, flaming arrows hit the monster in the back, setting it ablaze.

"Got it!! We were almost too late."

A man holding a bow said as a group of soldiers stood behind him.

"Get over here! While it's trying to put itself out!"

The solder then ran toward the archer. The archer had short light blue hair, brown eyes, and light skin and was wearing bronze and brown leather armor. The soldier reached the archer and spoke.

"Thank you, lieutenant! Thought I was a goner."

The archer then replied.

"No, thanks needed, just get back to the center of town and tell the captain the way to the south exit is almost clear."

The soldier then saluted and then ran toward the center of town. The tree monster then shook off l the last bit of fire and continued toward the lieutenant.

The blue-haired man then crouched low and unsheathed two daggers before speaking.

"Alright ugly, let's go. (MARTIAL ARTS: ABILITY BOOST, GREATER ABILITY BOOST, GALE ACCELERATION! )"

The man then launched himself at the monster with incredible speed ducking under The Sylvan's hook-like claws before yelling.

"(MARTIAL ART: BURNING STRIKE").

His daggers then glowed red hot and cut deep into the monster's leg. The man then slid between the monster's legs and began running as fire busted forth from the monster's wound. The beast then roared in pain before turning and chasing the man around the corner of a building and kept moving aimlessly deeper into the town.

The Archer then emerged from the building he had hidden in and sighed with relief as the beast got further and further away. A voice suddenly rang out, calling to him.

"Anders!"

Two soldiers called out to the blue-haired man as they approached. One had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin. The other had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Anders then addressed the men.

"Micha, Calve. How did it go."

The black-haired man suddenly spoke.

"Calve, and I were able to lead the tree monster to the east."

Calve then spoke.

"It was just like you said. Once it lost sight of us, it just wandered off."

Anders then spoke.

"Good. I just sent one off too. As strong as these things are, they aren't very bright."

Calve then replied.

"You got that right."

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps rang out from the east.

Micha then spoke.

"What the hell is that?"

Anders then replied,

"Nothing good..."

The trio then looked to the east and saw the source of the sound, A massive sylvan making its way toward them. Calve then spoke.

"Holy crap!! Look at the size of that thing!!"

Micha then replied.

"Yeah, but all we have to do is get it going in the opposite direction, right?"

The creature then stopped and stared at the three men as if observing. Anders then spoke. Worry in his voice.

"No, there is something off about this one... It's different than the others in more than just it's size... Get back to the commander. Tell him not to come this way..."

Micha then questioned. "What about you?"

Anders then replied.

"Someone has to distract this thing. We can't risk bringing it to the others."

Calve then objected.

"We can't just leave you.."

Anders then cut him off.

"Leave now! That's an order!"

The two then took a step back before the monstrosity suddenly attacked.

The center of the village.

The solder sent to update the captain ran down the street as he cursed his luck. A sylvan on his tail.

"Damn it, of course; I run into another one."

He then saw his comrades and began yelling.

"Help!"

One of the soldiers saw him and alerted the rest of the men.

"We got incoming, Arner! The Idiot brought it right to us! Everyone ready your fire arrows!"

One of the soldiers yelled as tree monsters moved toward the group. He had short dark blue hair, green eyes, and light skin and was wearing bronze and brown heavy armor with a great sword on his back. The captain then spoke,

"Stand fast and Stay together! We become easy targets by ourselves! Now ready another volley, Katan!"

He had light skin with black hair and eyes. He was wearing gold and brown armor and was armed with a sword and shield. Katan then spoke.

"Ready..." The soldiers then readied their arrows aimed at the approaching monstrosity.

"Fire!" The bolts struck true, setting the Sylvan aflame. The creature then began to scream in pain as it continued its approach. Its howls of pain were like something out of a nightmare. It stopped and thrashed around as the flame engulfed it. The fleeing solder then ran to the group. Katan the addressed him.

"Report! You better have good news."

The solder then quickly spoke.

"Lieutenant Anders sent me to report that the south exit is clear."

Katan then replied as he looked over at the captain.

"Ha, see Arner. I told you my little brother would find us a way out."

The monster stopped thrashing around and focused on the group of men. Arner then replied.

"Excellent! Now we just have this thing blocking our path. Katan! With me!"

The two men then unsheathed their blades and ran forward just as the creature rushed them. The duo then yelled

"(ABILITY BOOST)"

"(GREATER ABILITY BOOST),"

Arner then yelled.

"(MARTIAL ART: TWOFOLD GRAND POWER STRIKE)"

The black-haired man's sword glowed blue as he slashed upward twice with high speed leaving two deep cuts in the creature and leaving its guard wide open. At the same time, Katan yelled.

"(MARTIAL ART: SEVERING BLADE)"

His blade glowed red as he buried it deep within the creature's exposed ribcage. The beast roared in pain before swinging its large arm down at the man.

"Shit!! (MARTIAL ART: FORTRESS) (DULL PAIN)"

Katan exclaimed before the giant hand crashed into him, sending him careening into a building.

Arner stared the burning monster down as he positioned himself in front of the building and spoke.

"You still alive, Katan?"

A response then came from the rubble.

"Shit that hurt!!"

Arner then let out a small sigh of relief as Katan stepped out of the ruined building his armor now cracked and dirty while blood trickled down from his head. Katan then continued as he made his way next to his captain.

"Damn it, Arner! You said when we left the Eight Ripples that we were done with high-level monsters.."

Arner then replied, ignoring Katan's comments. "Can you still fight?" Katan then replied. "That hit did a lot more damage then I thought it would, but It will take more than that to keep me down." Arner then smiled before speaking. "That's good to hear. Heres the plan. I will break his guard again, then just hit him with another Severing blade." Just then, the creature charged them again. Arner then yelled as he got into a low stance. "Men! Fire!!" The soldiers shot a flaming arrow after flaming arrow into the approaching monster.

The beast then swung down on Arner with great force. Arner then took a deep breath and then raised his shield.

"(MARTIAL ART: IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS)"

The creature's arms flew up into the air as Arner gracefully deflected the creature's attack and unleashed his own.

"(MARTIAL ART: HIGH HEAVY BLOW)"

He swung his sword with great force slamming into the sylvan, leaving it wide open once again. Katan then jumped into action.

"Take this, you bastard!!!!! (MARTIAL ART: SEVERING BLADE)

The man jumped forward, stabbing the beast in its open chest this time, cutting deep and piercing its core. The men jumped back and watched as the corpse burned down to a pile of ash and bones.

Katan then spoke winded.

"Where the hell did these things come from?"

Arner then replied.

"It doesn't matter. For now, we need to concentrate on getting out of this damn village."

Katan then spoke.

"What about the mission?"

Arner then answered.

"With the village in this state, we have to assume Nazim is dead. Which means so is the girl...we need to find your brother's team and leave."

Just then, two men came running down the street to join the group. One had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin. The other had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

Arner then Addressed the duo.

"Micha, Calve, where is Anders?"

Katan then chimed in worry on his face.

"Yes, where is my brother?"

The black-haired man suddenly spoke as Guilt filling his voice.

"We were cornered by one of those things, the biggest one we've seen. Anders attacked it to get its attention...He said he would be right behind us... Calve, and I barely escaped."

Katan then grabbed Micha by the collar and spoke saddened and angered.

"You... you abandoned my brother?!"

Calve then spoke in their defense.

"He told us to run! There was no fighting that thing. Nothing worked, not even fire!"

Katan then yelled, his anger and grief growing.

"Excuses!"

Arner then placed a hand on Katan's shoulder and spoke.

"I mourn with you, but this is the path he chose. We must respect that."

Katan then loosened his grip as Arner continued.

"What of the south exit."

Calve then spoke.

"The path is clear. Anders got the big one to follow him... "

Just then, a blue-haired soldier came shambling around the corner.

Calve, who was the first to notice him, then spoke.

"Anders?"

The soldier then replied.

"Help... me..."

The rest of the soldiers then looked at the stumbling man. Katan pushed past Calve and Micha and ran over to Anders before addressing him.

"Don't worry, little brother. You are safe now."

Micha then spoke.

"Damn, Anders! I should have known no monster tree could stop you."

Arner then spoke to Katan without taking his eyes off of Anders.

"Somethings wrong here... It took three volleys of flaming arrows and Both of our strongest Martial arts to bring one of these things down...how is he alive?.."

Katan then replied.

"Who cares?!.. let's just get him out of here."

Micha, who was patting Anders on the shoulder, then spoke.

"You gotta tell us what happened, how did you get away from that thing? Come on, speak up."

Anders then began to reply.

"It...hurts!"

Calve then replied.

"What do you mean? You don't have a scratch on you..."

Anders then spoke again.

"Get..it...out."

Katan then inquired.

"What is it, Anders? Get what out?"

Arner then felt a chill go down his spine before. Anders screamed in pain, his voice distorted.

"Get it out of me!!!" Arner the yelled.

"Get away from him!" Katan then protested.

"No, we have to help him!"

Arner grabbed Katan and pulled him back just as plant life erupted from the man's body, impaling the men around to him. Calve and Micha jumped back as well, barely escaping the wooden spikes. Ander's body twisted and contorted as it transformed into the same grotesque monster they had just barely defeated. The soldiers barely had time to register the horrific revelation before them as the tree creature lashed out. Its long claw-like fingers, slicing men to ribbons.

Arner and Katan watched in horror as the blood of the slain soldiers was absorbed into the creature's body. Pulsating red veins appeared as the monster grew in size and let out a deafening roar. More tree monsters began closing in on them from all sides drawn in by the screams of the newborn monster.

Arner then spoke. "There are too many. We cannot hold this position."

Katan then spoke. Still in disbelief.

"Anders?. It's me. Your brother..please come back!"

But just as the Sylvans got within striking range, something came crashing down in front of the soldiers sending a dust cloud out in all directions.

Arner spoke as he struggled to see into the dust cloud.

"What was that?"

As the dust began to clear, he was able to make out an Elven figure standing in the rubble. A silver-haired elf, wearing a long white fur coat over white and gold close-fitting armor.

The elf had an air of royalty about him. His heterochromatic eyes were cold and piercing as if he was looking at insects. Calve then spoke after waving the dust in the air away.

"The hell was that?. The wait is that...an elf?!"

The Sylvans stopped and stood still as if waiting for something. Micha then leaned into Arner and spoke.

"Do you think he is on our side?"

Arner looked at the surrounding monsters before replying.

"I don't think so.."

The silver-haired Elf then clapped his hands before speaking up and addressing the soldiers.

"Greetings, gentlemen! First off, let me say. Thank you for such an excellent display. I honestly did not think you able to take even one Sylvan down...You should be very proud of yourself."

Calve then stepped forward and spoke angered.

"Save your praise! Who the hell are you? And what the hell is going on!?"

Arner then stepped next to Calve, leaned in, and spoke.

"Calm down, or you will get us killed...this is no ordinary elf."

He then looked at the elf and spoke.

"Forgive him. He is brash but a good soldier. I am Captain Arner Gauss. I am in command of this unit."

Evunial then thought to himself. "(Hmm seems a good leader. Willing to put his pride aside to protect his men..not the slaver archetype I was expecting tho...)"

The Elf then replied.

"No harm is done, captain. To answer his first question. I am Evunial Vas Elvhenan. High Commander of the Elven Kingdom of Lokelonde and as for his second question. This village and in fact this very mountain is now part of the kingdom of Lokelonde, and it falls to me to see to the protection of this place. Actually, I recently had to defend it against some slavers who had come in search of a young Elven woman in my charge."

Arner raised an eyebrow at the statement before questioning.

"And what became of these slavers?"

Evunial then replied.

"Well, I couldn't allow one of my kinsmen to be forced into servitude before my very eyes. But their leader refused to see reason and forced my hand..."

Arner then spoke with a sigh of acceptance.

"So they are dead then."

Evuniall then nodded before Micha questioned as he gestured to the tree creatures.

"And these things! Sylvans, you called them? What are they?"

Evunial then answered.

"Ah, they are plant-based monsters capable of implanting seeds into any organic host living or dead. The seeds then consume the host from the inside out before maturing into the creatures you see before you."

Katan then fell to his knees before speaking out as he looked into his hands.

"So the one we killed...the ones around us?. Anders?..."

Evunial then replied. "Were all created using your comrades...yes.

Arner then spoke. "So, what happens now? Clearly, you have the advantage."

Evunial then answered. "True, but I have no interest in further bloodshed. If you agree to leave this place and never pursue Araina again, then you and the rest of your men may go."

Arner then questioned.

"The rest?"

Just then, Abraxas and Elves in silver armor led human soldiers past the sylvans guarding the area and up to the humans. Evunial then spoke.

"Yes. I had my men collect any survivors. I figured if your own lives weren't enough, perhaps theirs would be.."

Arner then spoke, " I thank you for your mercy."

Katan then stood up defiant, unsheathed his greatsword, and rushed Evunial. Abraxas took a step forward but stopped after seeing Evunial raise his hand. Katan then lept into the air and yelled as his blade began to glow bright red.

"(MARTIAL ART: CRUSHING SEVERING BLADE)"

Evunial then unsheathed his blade as Katan crashed into the ground bringing his greatsword down on Evunial with all his might. Evunial's blade cut through the great sword with effortless ease, stopping just short of Katan's throat.

Evunial then spoke, now slightly annoyed. "I don't think you understand your situation. I am trying to spare your life..."

Katan stood in shock and disbelief.

"H..How can this be... You cut it like paper..."

He then looked at the Sylvan that was once his brother then back at Evunial. He then replied as his shock gave way to anger.

"I don't care!"

Evunial then pressed his blade against Katan's throat as Arner then spoke.

"Katan! Stop this. We are clearly outmatched...Enough blood has been spilled today."

Evuniall then spoke. "Listen to your commander. You may have failed your mission today but at least you may yet see tomorrow.."

The Elven commander was taken aback as Katan locked eyes with him, filled with rage and sorrow as he spoke.

"Mission!? I don't give a damn about this mission or your mercy! I watched as my brother turned into one of your monstrosity. The pain and terror in his eyes as he was torn apart from the inside... I will not stop until you lay broken at my feet!...or I at yours."

Evunial staggered back in thought, as the torrent of sorrow and anger emitting from the man engulfed him and an image of Azanar flashed in his mind.

"(This... This whole time I've seen the people of this world as nothing more then NPCs...but this man's grief... is real...these are people...real people.)"

Seeing the Elven commander's hesitation Katan took action. He raised his broken blade and roared.

"(MARTIAL ART: SEVERING BLADE!)"

The blade ripped through the air aimed at Elf's throat. But just before the blade made contact roots burst forth from the ground in defense of Evunial. A petite hand then formed from the growth and gripped Katan's throat. An enraged Erui then spoke as she emerged from the ground and forced the man to his knees.

"How dare you?! Filth like you doesn't deserve Lord Evunial's mercy!"

The dryad then began to squeeze but before she could crush the man's throat she felt Evunial's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Erui."

Erui then began to speak.

"But Lord.."

Evunial then looked at her kindly and spoke softly.

"Enough Erui."

The small dryad then released the man and stepped back. Evunial then knelt down to eye level with the man and addressed him.

"I too have a brother I hold dear."

Katan then raised his head to look Evunial in the eyes and replied.

"Then you know, If you let me live I will spend every moment alive hunting you down."

Evunial then replied. "I would expect nothing less...Ta hon Quinn (Take him alive)"

Erui then nodded her head before roots crept forth from the ground wrapped around the man and pulled him down. Evunial then stood and addressed Arner.

"Take your men and go..."

Arner who had balled his fist so tight it had begun to bleed. Gritted his teeth, turned around and ordered his men to move out.

Evunial watched as the captain led his men out of the village before speaking.

"Abraxas... Send two of your scouts to shadow them. I want to know where their master resides."

Abraxas then nodded before replying.

"Of course Commander."

Evunial then continued. "After that, I want the village and surrounding areas secured. Report to me at our new home Barad Eithel, at the top of the mountain when you are done."

Evunial then turned his attention to Erui and spoke.

"And I want you to bring the human soldier and his sylvan brother to Ariel and await further instructions."

Erui bowed as Evunial then turned, took a step and vanished.

Evunial appeared outside the village and stood still for a moment before bracing himself against a tree.

"That act was exhausting...But I learned a lot, I will have to be more thoughtful in my dealings with the people of this land. I need to be more careful...Well, it's over for now. Just a little further."

He then heard the light trots of Arion as the noble beast made its way to him and pressed its face against his playfully. The Elven commander then pushed himself off the tree and patted Arion with a laugh.

"Hahaha Alright, Alright I get it. Let's go find the girls and head home..."

Izunia and Araina sat next to the noble stag Dvalinn along the road outside the village. Guarding them was one of the Draconic Elves. Izunia then addressed her, a beautiful female with long icy blue hair wearing decorative white and light blue dragon plate armor.

"You know Lady Linnea, we could have just stayed with the villagers, I don't understand why you made us leave."

Araina then chimed in. "Yes, they all seemed so scared. We could have reassured them."

The woman with icy blue hair then replied, her voice cold and emotionless. "Besides the stench, I was tasked with ensuring your safety...that can't be done amongst humans...you could have caught something. If you are worried about the commander. I have already sent word of our location"

The elven women were taken aback by the draconic elf's reasoning but before they could retort Evunial came into view on the road astride Arion. The Great white Stagg stopped in front of the group as the blue-haired woman addressed Evunial.

"Ah lord Evunial. I take it all went well?"

Evunial then replied. "Yes, Linnea. All is well. And I thank you for keeping the girls safe."

The blue-haired warrior's cold exterior melted as she blushed while bowing. "of course commander...it was my pleasure."

Izunia then stood up and stretched before questioning.

"What happened?"

Evunial then replied. "Their commander is a reasonable man. I convinced him to give up his search for Araina."

Both Izunia and Araina sighed in relief before Evunial continued.

"Although I don't believe their master will give up so easily."

His gaze then fell upon Araina.

"Araina... I think it's time you told us about this power you have and why this man wants it so bad."

Araina then looked down before she replied. "

You are right."

She then took a deep breath and began.

"The Talent I possess is called Stories End. It allows me to see the potential deaths of anyone my bare skin touches. With this ability, I saw the deaths of all my former masters and helped them elude it if they could and except it if they could not. But ten years ago I saw that my master and his whole family would be put to death by the hands of the Baharuth Emperor and helped him and his son escape their fate. we were on our way to the Draconic kingdom to seek asylum when we were ambushed by bandits and separated. I managed to get away and came across a farm. The family took me in and cared for me like I was one of them for ten years. Then those men came... I gave myself up willingly to protect them..."

Izunia then replied. "Hmm and that's when we came across you."

Evunial then spoke. "Hmm well, perhaps we should pay him a visit."

Araina then looked shocked by Evunial's suggestion as Izunia chimed in. "But wait... We don't know who he is."

Araina then answered. "His name is Garland Van Belsen Sel Gran. I wasn't allowed outside of my chambers so I didn't learn much about his business dealing besides those he brought for me to read."

Evunial then thought to himself. "(Hmmm with a power like that I can understand why this guy wants her back so bad. I might not have a choice in how I deal with him.)" Is there anything else?"

Araina then answered. "Well I was adept at Ice magic but my forth master had my powers sealed."

Evunial then replied. "Hmm should be easy enough to reverse."

Araina then spoke. "I am sorry to be so much trouble. I would understand if you wish to wash your hand off me."

Evunial then quickly replied with a kind smile. "You are no trouble Araina. You are a citizen of Lokelonde now. And we protect our own."

Araina began to tear up as she replied. "Thank... you"

Evunial then smiled and spoke. "There is nothing to thank me for...now let's go home."

As the group mounted up and Araina wiped her tears away she noticed Linnea watching her and spoke.

"Umm is something the matter?"

Linnea didn't replay but suspicion seemed to flow from her cold silver eyes before slowly turning and following after her commander. As they began down the road Evunial thought to himself as he looked up at the moon.

"( I wonder what you think of this world brother.)"

In The Holy Kingdom:

The moon shined down on the Eight Finger's compound as guards patrolled the surrounding forest. Three guards conversed whilst they moved through the wilderness. The one in lead then spoke. He had light skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes with a scar over his left eye. He wore a black short-sleeved jacket and brown pants with a sword hanging from his belt.

"I can't believe this shit!.."

He spat as he kicked a rock into the bushes. One of the men behind him then replied.

"What are you on about now Geoff?"

This man had soft features, straw-colored hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing dark brown leather armor and had a set of daggers hanging from his belt. The brown-haired man then spoke as they continued through the forest.

"How is it that Cazden gets captured and now we got double guard duty? He should be the one out here!"

Then the third man chimed in. He was bigger than the other two with black hair and eyes. He also had a grizzled beard and was wearing a blue padded gambeson with a battle-ax strapped to his back.

"Everyone knows he and the boss go way back...It can't be helped."

The brown-haired man then replied.

"I know that Agnar!... It's still bullshit."

The man with straw-colored hair then spoke. "Well suck it up, for now, we should be coming up on Randell's patrol soon."

The brown-haired man sighed in defeat before replying.

"Fine Cardon... At least Randell will agree with me."

The trio moved through the forest till they drew close to a small clearing. As they drew closer the big, black-haired man Agnar seemed to notice something as he stopped in his tracks before speaking up.

"Do you two hear that?"

The two men in front of him then stopped and listened before Cardon replied.

"It's silent, i don't even hear the insects."

The brown-haired man then spoke.

"Hmm, I have a bad feeling."

The trio then unsheathed their weapons and moved forward into the clearing. After passing the threshold they were greeted by silence. The clearing held a large field with a single old and grand tree at its center. A thick mist covered the ground hiding the grass and making it hard to see past the tree.

The man with soft features took in his surroundings before he spoke.

"What's with this mist."

Geoff then spoke. "I don't know...but something is off."

To which Cardon replied. "You are right we should head back."

Then Agnar chimed in. "But what about Randell?..."

Thud!"

The three men then heard a sound coming from the center of the clearing behind a lonely tree. They quickly knelt down to avoid being spotted. The straw-haired man then gestured to move forward quietly. They then readied their weapons and moved forward. As they drew closer, the sound got louder and louder till the sounds of flesh ripping and tearing could be clearly heard. They then jumped out to face the source of the sound but we're stopped cold by what they saw. A pile of bones and armor laid upon the ground. Blood, flesh, and sinew covered the ground around it.

The brown-haired man could not stomach the sight and fell to his knees to throw up. Agnar and Cardon's eyes then fell upon an injured solider laying against the tree. The man looked to be young had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing worn and battered leather armor which was ripped in several places including his arm revealing a bite wound.

"Randall!!!"

The two men exclaimed before running over and kneeling next to him.

Cardon then spoke. "What happened to you? What did this?"

Randall then reached up and grabbed Cardon and pulled him so close that Cardon could feel the overwhelming fear in his eyes and whispered. "{Quiet!!!... It'll hear from you!!}"

Geoff who had finished composing himself stood up and walked up and spoke.

"What did he say?"

Cardon then sharply whispered. "Get down! There is something out there."

Geof then quickly complied, got low and moved closer. Randall then continued, his voice shaking.

"It came out of the mist...It...it was so fast...we tried to fight it but we couldn't touch it. The laughing!!... It was playing with us and when the creature finally got bored... they were dead before they hit the ground."

Agnar then spoke. "Then how did you escape?" Randall then answered wincing at the very thought of the monster. "I...I didn't. It said I had been chosen."

Geoff then chimed in. "Alright, enough questions we need to get the hell out if here."

Cardon then looked at Geoff and replied.

"One sec."

Before asking Randell another question.

"Chosen for what?..."

But when Cardon looked back at Randell he saw a look of utter terror on the man's face as he started off passed the trio. An answer to his question then came from behind them. A light, soothing, feminine voice rang out.

"Chosen to be of use to my master..."

The three men turned as fast as the could weapons in hand. To face the monster. But were surprised at what they found. What looked to be a very young girl standing amongst the carnage. Her snow-white hair was very long and covered her small frame. Two furry wolf ears protruded from the top of her head. Her ears then moved slightly before she turned her head and laid her bright almost glowing blue eyes upon the trio. Revealing her innocent face with an intricate white and blue elven style tattoo on her forehead depicting white slender elegant branches encircling a beast-like blue eye.

Agnar then spoke confused.

"It's a beast child?"

Randell then answered "No! Don't trust it's appearance. It's a monster. You have to run!"

Then Cardon spoke. "If it's as fast as you say...running won't help. We have to work together."

He then saw a shine come from his right and looked at Geoff who had disappeared.

"Damn it, Geoff!!"

Cardon then looked back at the girl but found only displaced mist and open air.

Geoff cursed as he ran as fast as he could toward the tree line.

"Ha "Work together" my invisible ass. Every man for himself!"

The forest got closer as he quickened his stride.

"Almost there just a little closer..."

He said just as something moved in and out of his vision faster then he could comprehend. He then slowed to a stop and turned visible before falling to his knees as blood flowed down from a gaping wound on his neck where his windpipe once was. Freki then stepped in front of him and wiped the blood from her lips before speaking.

"I am sorry but Master said cowards are not worthy."

Geoff then fell to the ground dead. The girl's eyes then fell back upon the remaining men. Who both exclaimed.

"Shit..."

The Main Gate

As Guards walked the Battlements. Two men spoke as they looked out into the wilderness from atop the main entrance.

"Any word from the patrols?"

The first man asked.

"No. It's been quite so far." The second answered.

The first then rubbed his chin and spoke.

"Hmm, I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right."

The second then replied dismissively.

"You always say that..."

The first then replied. "But listen... The forest is silent. Where did all the animals go?"

The second then began to retort before noticing a huge red elk carrying two riders approaching the main gate from the treeline.

"What the hell?..Sound the alar..."

Was all the man could get out before a massive fireball incinerated both men along with the main gate.

"Impressive, Lord Azanar I have never seen such a potent fireball spell."

Lady Kelart spoke as the duo road up to the now burning entrance. The light of the fire reflecting off her brown bopped hair as it illuminated the night.

Azanar smirked as he replied. "Thank you...Fire magic is one of my specialties." He then thought to himself. "(If it wasn't for the innocents they are keeping here I could raise this compound with a single spell.)"

The duo road into the compound as the men inside rushed to its defense. A volley of arrows ripped through the air towards Azanar as Kelart raised her hand and spoke

"(Shock wave)"

An invisible force then blocked the arrows and forced them in the opposite direction. Kelart then continued.

"Though I am no novice in magic myself."

Azanar then spoke his smirk still evident. "Impressive, my lady, but I am only getting started."

He then looked at the group of men charging them and spoke.

"Hmm, five should do it (INCINERATE!)"

Just then five men screamed in agony as they lit up in flames. Their comrades looked on in horror as the men were reduced to ashes in mere moments. Azanar then approached the remaining men who fell backward in fear. Azanar then crouched down to eye level with the men and spoke.

"Now that you understand your disadvantage. I hope we can come to an understanding that benefits us all..."

"No"

Kelart interrupted her voice now cold as she looked at the men with anger and disdain.

"They shall have no mercy for what they've done."

One of the men then replied. "Wait...w...what do you want? We will do anything!"

Azanar then looked at the man and answered. "Sorry...You heard the lady..." The men then panicked.

"Wait...do..don't..."

"(INCINERATE)"

Westside of the compound:

Argon and Ricca stood at the west wall of the compound and watched as the smoke from the entrance rose into the sky. Ricca then spoke.

"Looks like Lord Azanar and Lady Kelart have introduced themselves."

Argon then spoke. "Yes, the time for battle is upon us."

Ricca then replied. "Slow down, big guy."

Ricca then turned and addressed the paladins who were all down on one knee in prayer.

"Are you all ready?"

Calder then stood and replied.

"Yes. We have made our sacrament."

The rest of the paladins then stood and spoke in unison.

"In the name of the Gods."

Ricca then sweatdropped before turning and addressed Argon.

"Alright big guy, after you."

Argon then unsheathed the giant white and blue blade resting on his back and motioned for the men to step back. The giant elf then spoke under his breath to himself. "Have to remember to hold back..."

(Back Flash: In the forest before Lady Kelart's arrival.)

Argon watched as Geri asked Azanar about the night's operation.

"But Master. I don't understand. With power such as yours it would take but an instant to take this compound and free the prisoners. Why wait for the human and her men?"

Argon then spoke. "It's simple Geri. Though any one of us could take this place easily, Our Lord wishes to judge our new allies' strength for himself."

All the other elves and one dread wolf nodded in concurrence. Azanar then looked to think for a moment before replying.

"You are right Argon. But that is only half of it."

The elven Lord's statement caused a stir among the group as they listened close.

"This is also to be a lesson in restraint... We very well could be working with the people of this world for the remainder of our stay here and with the power we possess, one miss-step could mean hundreds of unwanted casualties."

The group nodded in awe and understanding as Argon replied. "Of course my lord, we must protect the reputation of Lokelonde. Your wisdom knows no bounds."

Azanar smiled and replied. "I thank you for your praise but remember, all of you if a situation arises where the fullness of your power is needed. Do not hesitate. Your safety and wellbeing comes first and is of the utmost importance to me."

The group was taken aback by his words before all kneeled before him and Argon spoke.

"Your kindness moves me beyond words"

(End of flashback)

Argon then brought his greatsword pointed downward to his lower left side and with one hand lazily swung it upward into the wall before him. The force of the blow shook the compound and created enough air pressure to shatter the buildings against the wall and blow debris everywhere causing pandemonium throughout the stronghold. Ricca and the Paladins stood in awe of the giant's deed.

"Such monstrous strength!..." One of the paladins said in disbelief. "

And one-handed?" Another paladin uttered.

Argon then smiled brightly as he spoke.

"That was perfect! Come on men onward to battle!"

The giant then stepped through the threshold and into the plantation. Calder and Ricca stood still before Calder spoke.

"After what I've seen their lord do. I know I shouldn't be surprised. But their power is still frightening to behold."

He then regained his composer and addressed his men.

"Onward men! We can't let him do all the work can we?"

The men then yelled out as they charged. "In the name of the gods!"

Ricca then spoke to himself before chasing after them. "In the name of the gods..."

Inside the compound:

The air was heavy with the sounds of battle and scent of burning wood as guards scrambled out of their barracks confused and afraid, having been taken completely off guard.

"What the hell is happening out here. Report!" One of them yelled. He was a big man with medium length black hair and green eyes.

Another group of men ran toward them and one stopped to answer.

"We are under attack, Sir!"

The first man then replied surprised. "What!? By who!?"

The second man then spoke. "I don't know. They came out of nowhere.

"They hit us from all sides!" Another man then spoke.

They took out the front gate and guards in seconds!."

The first man then spoke. Damn it! Where the hell is Gothren!?"

The second man then replied. "I don't know, last I saw, he was still drinking with Cazden and his men."

The first man then rubbed his chin before he spoke again. "Alright, we will split up. You all head to the escape route, I will go find Gothren. Hilma will have my head if I let that bastard get captured."

The man then spoke.

"(Martial Art: Silent step")

He then disappeared into the shadows leaving the rest of the men by themselves. They then began moving out.

In the main building

A finely dressed man with black hair and piercing hazel eyes walked up some stairs and stopped at a wooden door. He reached into his red coat and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands before straightening out his sleaves and fixing his collar. Once pleased with his appearance he opened the door.

The room had an air of decadence. It was decorated with finely crafted wood furniture adorned with expensive fixtures. And on the back wall hung a large portrait of a beautiful blonde woman with porcelain-like skin, deep blue eyes and two beauty marks on her left cheek. At the center of the room another finely dressed man waved a cup of brandy around as he seemingly spoke to the portrait.

"Oh Hilma, my love. Soon the holy kingdom will be ours and we can be rid of these Eight Finger heathens."

The man had short, slicked back blonde hair, green eyes, and fair features. He was wearing a purple coat over a white shirt and black and gold vest.

"Then we can finally be together..."

The blonde man then turned and was caught off guard by his guest.

"Damn it! Cazden..you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Cazden smirked as replied.

"Sorry Gothren, But you should pay better attention to your surroundings."

The blonde then waved his nearly empty cup at Cazden dismissively.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you! Didn't we just get done drinking to your safe return after getting caught?"

Cazden then smiled and spoke. "Haha, I suppose you're right."

Gothren then spat drunkenly. "Of course I'm right!"

He then turned to look at the portrait. "And you're lucky too. If it had been any of these other idiots I would have let them rot... But not you Cazden, you are one of the few I can trust...that Hilma trusts..."

A grotesque smile then crept its way across Cazden's face.

In the slave barracks:

Sickly looking Men and women dressed in rags and tattered clothes spoke among themselves as the sounds of battle raged on outside.

"Do you think they are ok?" One asked.

"Yes, I hope so." Another answered.

Then An older graying man spoke. It was foolish of him to go alone."

The old man felt the mood of the room go down due to his words and tried words of comfort.

"But... Kirian is strong, he will be fine."

Just then a young elven man burst into the room, a ring of keys dangling from his hands. He had tan skin, hazel eyes and medium-length black hair with a short braid in the back.

"I have em! They have left their posts! This is our chance! We can escape!"

An air of hopeful excitement swept through the group as they began passing the keys around unlocking their chains.

A young elven woman then spoke as she wiped the sweat from a sick child's brow.

"But there are so many of us still sick from the last harvest. They will not make it." She had light skin, short green hair with blue eyes and short ears that looked to have been filed down. An older graying man then spoke.

"Arin is right Kirian. It's too dangerous for us to move them If it wasn't for Arin's healing magic many of them would be dead already. We don't even know who is attacking. We could find ourselves in a worse situation..." The young man then cut him off.

"Worse than this?!"

He asked as he grabbed the rags covering his body and gestured to the room.

"Forced to grow and harvest poison till our hands bleed and our bodies give out from exposure...No! You may have resigned your self to this life. But I would sooner die then than live another day as a slave!."

"But Kirian.." Arin began to speak but was cut off by Kirian.

"No!! After we were captured we could have escaped at any time but you asked that we stay and help these people."

He then looked at her ruined ears before continuing. "You've already given so much...they will have no more."

He then looked around the room before continuing.

"Arin and I are leaving, So If you yet have the strength to fight for your freedom then come with me."

Half of the men and women then stood and walked to his side. He then looked to Arin and spoke.

"Let's go..."

The elven girl looked at him saddened then replied.

"I will not abandon them."

Kirian then sighed. "You can't save everyone."

She then replied.

"I can try..."

The man then looked away frustrated before he looked at the old man and sighed in defeat.

"Damn!... I suppose it can't be helped."

He hoisted the elderly man on his back.

"Wait...what are you doing?!" The old man exclaimed.

Kirian then addressed the room. "Carry the young and the elderly we leave together!"

He then glanced at Arin, who smiled, then followed him outside.

Outside Kirian led the group through the alleyways picking up weapons and armor as they moved toward the compound center. As they moved from path to path the sound of battle roared like rolling thunder.

"Where are we going?" Arin asked as the ran.

Kirian then answered. "I heard some drunk guards talking about a secret escape route through the south wall of the compound awhile back. It's our best bet."

The group then took a corner into the main square as a group of eight-finger thugs ran in from the opposite side.

"Damn!" Kirian exclaimed as he laid eyes on the well-armed men.

"Well, what do we have here?" The lead thug asked. The man spoke with a gruff voice that matched his looks. The imposing man had piercing dark brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a beard. "Looks like the rats were making a break for it boys."

The group of soldiers chuckled as the man looked at the Kirian and continued.

"What did you think Kirian? That you could use this chaos and get this sorry lot out unseen?"

Kirian then replied. "Haha Kinda... But deep down I hoped I would run into you. Wanted to kill you myself, Ragnar."

Ragnar smirked as he replied. "Still sore about her ears huh? You should be grateful that's all I took. The boss had a strict no-touch rule for the pretty ones...could mess up the value, but now..."

Kirian then lowered himself so Gran could get off his back and then whispered to the group behind him.

"I will hold them off. Make a run for the south wall."

Arin then spoke. "You can't fight them by your self!"

Kirian then glanced at Arin with a smile and replied.

"I can try..."

He then looked at the group and spoke. "Take her and run! They don't have time to chase you!"

The group then complied and started to move.

"No! Let me go." She yelled as they moved back.

Ragnar then spoke to his men. "Don't let them get away! And bring the elf to me."

The men then ran forward but then stopped when they heard a feminine voice yell out.

"Oh, there you are! Thank goodness!"

Kirian looked up to find the source of the voice standing on a rooftop looking down on them. The elven woman had short black hair, olive skin and green eyes with intricate markings resembling branches starting on her forehead and ending just below her eyes. Her gold and green armor glistened in the night. She then jumped down in front of Kirian and continued.

"I was worried we were too late. I wouldn't be able to show my face to Lord Azanar if I had failed." Both groups were taken aback by the woman's sudden appearance.

Kirian then spoke.

"Wait... Who are you?" The woman then quickly explained.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Uriel. Lieutenant of Lokelonde's Elite guard. I have been charged with seeing to your rescue."

Arin then spoke. "You're really here to save us?" Uriel then looked at Arin with a kind smile and nodded. An Agitated voice then rang out.

"This "Lokelonde" must be full of fools if you think you can cross us and..." The man fell silent as he felt an ice-cold wind rip through him as Uriel looked up at him, her demeanor now completely different from moments before. Her cold eyes looked into his as she spoke.

"Speak ill of my glorious home again and I will tear you limb from limb. And leave you out for the wolves."

A profound fear filled the man as he struggled for words. He then turned and ran passed his men and towards the way they came. As he entered the ally he found a giant white bear with a small elven girl riding it blocking his way. The small redhead then spoke to her beast.

"Good job Ursa but don't eat him yet..."

The man then turned and abruptly spoke. "We surrender!"

(Center of the compound.)

The bodies and chard remains of Eight Finger thugs littered the main road as Azanar and Kelart made their way to the center of the compound.

"They are putting up less of a fight then I expected.."

Azanar said earning a surprised look from Kelart who looked a little fatigued. Just then Azanar received a message from Uriel.

"(My lord. We have secured the captives and are on our way to the main gate.)"

Azanar then smiled as he replied. "Excellent job Uriel. What is their condition?" Uriel then replied. "Not very good I'm afraid. They are malnourished and many of them seem to have contracted a sickness from the plants they have been forced to harvest. But My Lord, the symptoms are very similar to what we saw in Rimun's slums.)"

Azanar then thought to himself. "(Hmm. So It's like I suspected...)" Thank you for the information, Uriel. Wait for us at the main gate we should be done shortly."

"(As you wish my lord.)"

Azanar then looked to Kelart and spoke.

"The captives have been secured. Kelart then placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the Four. How are they?" Azanar then answered. "They have lived under very harsh conditions and many are ill with similar symptoms to what we saw in the city, They will need medical attention."

Anger grew in Kelart's eyes as she spoke.

"So These monsters have something to do with the city sickness too?"

Azanar then answered. "That's what it looks like."

Kelart then spat. "They will pay for what they have done to my people."

She then turned and continued to the main building with Azanar close behind.

As the duo approached the main building a group of thugs rushed them. Kelart then spoke to Azanar.

"Let me take the lead here."

Azanar then replied. "After you."

Kelart then raised her hand and spoke.

"(MASS BLINDNESS)"

The group of men stumbled as their sight faded. Kalart then spoke again.

"(HOLY RAY)"

A ray of holy light ripped through three men as the rest were engulfed in flame. Azanar then spoke.

"Excellent combination my Lady. Your battle sense is impressive."

Kelart then replied as she caught her breath.

"I thank you but I am a bit out of my element. I specialize in fighting the undead. I hope my decision to join you is not holding you back."

Azanar then replied. "Not at all. Your help has been invaluable."

Kelart blushed slightly before shaking it off as the duo walked toward the door of the main building.

Azanar then spoke. "Looks like that was the last of the guards in this area. Everything is going as planned. Our men are doing a great job distracting them."

He then sweatdropped. "(And the place is still standing)"I will have to think of a proper way to reward them."

Kelart then began to speak. "Yes, now...we just have to.."

Kelart then took a miss-step and fell backward but instead of the cold ground, She fell into something that felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes and immediately blushed.

Azanar who was now holding the high priestess princess-style and had a concerned look on his face spoke.

"Are you alright lady Kelart?"

Kelart then started flailing her arms and legs comically.

"Wha...What are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

Azanar then quickly complied and let her down on wobbly legs.

"My apologies my lady. Didn't mean to startle you." Kelart then fixed her blue and white robes and replied.

"No, it's ok...I am alright. I just let my emotions get the best of me and overexerted myself...I am sorry"

She took a step and fell back into Azanar's arms. Azanar then spoke.

"Never apologize for how you feel.." Kelart then blushed "I..."

Just then they heard approaching footsteps.

Inside the main building

A man crept threw the hallways hidden in shadow. His green eyes watching every corner.

"It's too quiet." He said to himself. Did those bastards leave without us?"

The man then looked into the main drinking hall.

"Wha...what the hell happened?"

The man said horrified as he looked at the blood bath before him. Tore up bodies were everywhere. On the tables, the floor, and even the rafters. The man could barely hold back the urge to throw up.

"What could have done this?"

He thought out loud. He then heard the sound of descending footsteps. He then readied his sword but then calmed when he saw a familiar face coming down the stairs.

"Cazden!"

He said as relief filled him. Cazden Then gestured toward him franticly and whispered. "Hurry up Torrin! We don't have time!"

Torrin then ran up the stairs to Gothren's study and ran in. The room looked ransacked and there was a strange mirror in the middle of the room.

"What happened here?. Wait.. Where is Gothren?!" He then turned to face Cazden and felt a blade rip through his chest.

Outside main building

Argon, Rica, and Calder followed by his paladins smiled and waved as they walked up to Azanar and Kelart. Ricca was the first to address the duo with a sly smile.

"Well, you two look cozy."

Kelart then quickly pushed her self off of Azanar and spoke. I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ricca then smirked and replied. "Sure..."

Calder then pushed past Ricca and addressed Kelart.

"Are you well my lady? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kelart waved her hand and spoke.

"I am fine Calder, thank you."

Argon then walked up to Azanar as the Paladins fussed over Kelart.

"I hope everything went smoothly my lord."

Azanar then smiled as he replied. "Of course Argon! You did a great job. We ran into very little resistance."

Argon then bowed before replying.

"You are too kind my lord."

Ricca then spoke up. "So what's next? Do we storm the building?"

Just then the doors opened and a figure emerged.

Calder then spoke. "They must have come to their senses and surrendered."

Azanar then replied not taking his eyes off the figure.

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

As the figure came into view Ricca immediately recognized him and spat.

"Cazden..."

Kelart then inquired.

"The one that escaped?" Ricca then nodded.

"Yes, but something is different about him.."

Argon then raised an eyebrow and spoke under his breath. "Duni?"

Ricca then stepped forward addressing the man.

"Give it up Cazden.. You're finished."

Cazden then retorted. "I'm afraid I can't that just yet...you still owe me a few lives."

A malicious grin now on his face.

Ricca then began to reply but Kelart then stepped forward and spoke.

"In accordance with holy kingdom law, you are to surrender your self to judgment."

Cazden laughed as he replied. "Hahaha, and why would I do that? So you could serve me up to your queen? If you want to bring master a bone you are gonna have to try harder then that..."

Kelart began to fume. "How dare you! You insolent..."

Azanar then spoke up." "He is stalling. Don't fall for it."

Cazden's smile faded as his gaze fell onto the Elven lord. "Of course you see right through me huh? Knife ear."

Azanar then replied ignoring the insult. "Give up, this operation is over you and your leader are done."

Cazden seemed to think for a moment then up at the moon and took a deep breath the scent of the fallen compound thick in the air. He then spoke.

"My leader is already long gone, but if I am gonna go out. Might as well go out with a bang."

He then reached into his red coat and pulled out a potion bottle with a silver liquid inside it. Kelart was taken aback as she commented on the bottle.

"That looks like one of our holy relics! How did he get ahold of that?"

Calder then spoke. Must be the traitor."

Kelart then turned to Calder shocked and confused.

"Traitor? Explain!"

Calder then quickly spoke.

"One of my soldiers found the seal of the Roble Holy Kingdom on some of the cargo on Cazden's ship."

Kelart then replied in disbelief. "And you decided to keep this information to your self!"

Calder then replyed. The traitor could be any high ranking priest or priestess."

Cazden brought the bottle to his mouth and drunk deep as the two argued. Azanar then yelled out as the sound cracking bones filled the air.

"Now is not the time!"

The two then placed their attention on Cazden who was now doubled over groaning in pain as his body pulsated while expanding and contracting as if trying to maintain its form. Ricca gripped his sword tight as distorted groans grew louder and then stop abruptly. Argon placed a reassuring hand on Ricca's shoulder.

Cazden then stood up to his full height and then examined his hands before looking out at his opponents. After a moment his hazel eyes fell on Kelart. The high priestess met the man's gaze refusing to give an inch but with a blink, he was gone. In an instant, Azanar stepped in front of Kelart and pulled his blade meeting Cazden's with incredible force blowing Kelart back into Argon's arms. Azanar then spoke as he pushed Cazden back.

"Get her out of here! I will deal with this!"

Cazden then spoke through a smirk.

"So confident! Don't think this will be the same as last time knife ear!"

Azanar then redirected Cazden's blade into the ground and then swung upward. Cazden jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade. Argon nodded and began running toward the main gate as Kelart protested.

"Let me go! We can't leave him!"

Her cries went unheeded as Argon ran on. Calder then pleaded.

"You can't expect us to leave you?..."

Cazden then rushed the paladin captain his blade poised to take his head off.

"Oh, by all means, stay!"

But before the blade could hit it's mark Azanar then raised his hand.

"(Barrier!)"

Cazden's blade bounced off the invisible wall leaving wide open allowing for a fireball to blast him into one of the nearby buildings.

Ricca then yelled out.

"You got the bastard!"

Argon then sharply replied. "It's not over. I don't know what he drank but it changed him."

Just then Cazden walked out of the smoldering rubble with half of his body burned to the bone. Ricca and the paladins looked on in disbelief as Cazden healed. First muscle and sinew, then skin and in moments he was fully healed. Cazden laughed as he looked himself over.

"Haha, I guess this makes me divine."

Calder then roared in disgust and anger.

"Never! You defiled a gift from the gods!! You are nothing more then a demon!"

Cazdens smile disappeared as looked down at the paladin. "Then call your gods down to smite me."

Calder recoiled from the jab before he began to retort but Azanar spoke up as he positioned himself between Cazden and Calder.

"There's no need. I will be more than enough."

He then turned his head slightly and spoke to Calder and Ricca.

"Take your men and go. I have a way to deal with regeneration but it will wipe you out if you're too close. Now go!"

Calder then relented. "We will do as you ask but...you better stay alive. Azanar then nodded and the men ran off toward the main gate.

Azanar and Cazden stared at each other for a few moments before Azanar looked back to see if the men were out of eyesight and then sighed in relief as Cazden burst with joy. A light British accent now passing from his lips.

"Oh, what a marvelous show we put on my lord! You were simply magnificent!"

Azanar scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Duni but you were the real star."

Duni then gave an exaggerated bow.

"You are too kind my lord, much too kind."

Azanar then thought to himself.

"(Duni...one of our more eccentric member's NPC. He was designed to be an ingenious assassin. Capable of taking on the form of his target's greatest desire. But of course, his true dream is to be an actor. So he overacts if he gets to passionate about a role and we don't reign him in.)"

Azanar then addressed the Doppelganger. "Were you able to capture their leader?"

Duni then replied matter-of-factly. "Of course my lord. Already sent him to lord Xehanort. I do not envy him one bit."

Azanar then spoke.

"Excellent! Now we can get a better understanding of the criminal underground."

Duni then raised a hand as he remembered something. "May I ask something?"

Azanar then replied with a nod prompting the doppelganger to continue. "Argon seemed quite surprised to see me. Did he not know?"

Azanar then sighed as he answered. "No. Xehanort thought given everyone's honest nature it be best to keep your involvement in this part of the plan to ourselves. Though I can't help but feel bad for not telling them."

Duni then walked up to Azanar and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry my lord. Xehanort always comes up with the best plans. I am sure the Others will understand."

Azanar smiled but then sweatdropped when he saw Cazden's face smiling back. "Umm...how long are you gonna stay in that form?"

Duni then scratched the back of his head as he replied. "Oh, haha sorry I had grown rather fond of this face. I will add a few tweaks here and there so people won't recognize it."

He then brushed his fingers through his hair as it turned dark blue. His sharp features softened and his ears elongated and became elf-like. He also was several inches shorter, now looking up at Azanar.

"How do I look?"

He asked with a toothy grin, his teeth now all sharp points.

Azanar smiled back as he placed a hand on the doppelganger's head.

"Like a beloved citizen of Lokelonde."

Duni smiled brightly as Azanar removed his hand and looked at the center building.

"Well can't be a good show without a finale. He raised his hand and spoke.

"(TIER 7:FIRESTORM)"

The building was engulfed in sheets of roaring flames. The light danced on Azanar's golden chest plate as the magnificent flames rose up into the sky, the brilliance visible from miles around.


End file.
